


平行时空的恋人们

by 战斗天使 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: Johnny's WEST, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E6%88%98%E6%96%97%E5%A4%A9%E4%BD%BF
Summary: ABO设定，和现实世界穿越互换。
Relationships: Fujii Ryusei/Kotaki Nozomu, Hamada Takahiro/Kiriyama Akito/Nakama Junta, Kamiyama Tomohiro/Shigeoka Daiki, Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Kiriyama Akito/Nakama Junta, Sato Shori/Matsushima Sou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. 中岛是不是卖腐上头了？

菊池风磨推开乐屋大门，竟然一个人都没有。  
自己初主演的舞台剧《哈姆雷特》刚刚落下帷幕，新单发售，宣传期到来，也是很久没有好好休息了。  
菊池风磨起身，把外套脱下来走近造型师留下的推拉衣架悬挂好。  
莫名的，菊池风磨往乐屋最里面的隔间里看过去，与另外两个敞开的隔间不同，那个隔间的门紧紧关闭着。  
菊池风磨走了过去，敲了敲门低声问道：“有人在吗？”  
无人应答，菊池风磨却似乎听到隔间里紧张的呼吸声。  
一瞬间，脑海中都是前辈团被yara纠缠，无孔不入被骚扰的新闻报道，虽然他菊池从来没有遇到过就是了。  
菊池风磨忍不住推着门，果然里面有个力量和他对抗着，菊池心中一凛，加大了力气，甚至思考要不要大声把保安喊过来。  
“哐——”隔间被撞开，菊池冲了进去，立刻怔住了，跌落在里面的人穿着简单白衬衣黑长裤，暗金色的头发被汗水打湿贴在脸颊，精致的下颚线紧紧绷着，而让人震动的则是他捂着的右臂，鲜血正不断从指缝渗出，染红了白色的衬衣。  
“中岛！”菊池风磨大惊失色，急忙俯下身去，“你这是怎么了？”  
中岛健人挨了一刀，又被推开最后防守的门，原本已经闭上眼睛等待死亡，听到熟悉的声音抬头看过去。  
“菊…菊池？”中岛健人不敢置信的微微睁大眼睛，“你，你回来了？”  
菊池风磨赶紧上前：“怎么回事？难道是因为我刚刚推了你？你怎么在里面也不出声啊！”  
“你真的回来了？”中岛健人双眼微微睁大，眼圈有些酸涩，想起身却一头扎在菊池的怀里，菊池风磨急忙抱住他，让他靠在自己怀里。  
中岛健人试图挣扎，却立刻因为牵动伤口而瑟缩一下，菊池风磨这才看清，洁白的衬衣被利器划破，深深的刀口分开了中岛胳膊的肌理，是刀伤！  
菊池风磨又惊又怒：“谁干的？manager去哪里了？”  
多年的爱豆经验让菊池风磨养成了极佳的危机处理能力，迅速简单的止血，刚刚挂起来的外套披在中岛健人身上，遮盖住伤口，菊池风磨看通路无人，迅速带中岛离开了乐屋。  
“这是哪里啊？”中岛健人看着周围陌生的环境忍不住询问。  
菊池比了个“嘘”的手势，带着中岛转了几圈敲响一个玻璃门：“是NHK的员工保健室，先在这里处理一下伤口，不然就这样出去被文春拍到就惨了！”  
中岛健人还想说什么，菊池风磨拍拍中岛的肩膀：“没关系，这边的医生是我爸爸的朋友，绝对可靠！”  
正说着，里面的门禁打开了，菊池风磨赶紧架着中岛健人走了进去。

“胜利明天有拍摄，Marius要回学校上课，manager以为你先走了，就送他俩回了。”菊池风磨推开门，中岛健人的胳膊已经包扎好，只是看着脸色有些苍白。  
“胜利？马里乌斯？拍摄？”中岛健人微微开口。  
“好在明天休息，我先送你回家，你受伤的事，就自己和manager说清楚吧！”菊池风磨拿过自己的外套，一眼看到里面一块血渍：“完了完了，又要被造型师骂了！ ”  
菊池风磨碎碎念着，还是把衣服递给中岛健人：“给，衣服的事也由你跟造型师解释，现在就穿着吧！”  
中岛健人遭逢巨变，本就精神恍惚，偏偏菊池风磨如同中邪一般在说些奇怪的话，他已经很久没和菊池说过话了，这样的对话，他愈发不知该如何回应。  
菊池风磨把衣服递过去等了半天，中岛健人只扫过一眼，又抬头和自己对视了一下，就垂下头不知在想什么，菊池风磨无奈的叹了口气。  
“好吧，病人最大！”菊池风磨抖开衣服，环住中岛的肩膀把衣服披在中岛身上，接着提着衣服两边等着中岛把手臂伸进袖子。  
“今晚，可以去你那里吗？”低着头的中岛健人突然出声问道。  
菊池风磨双手一抖，衣服差点掉地上。  
毕竟两人最近可是把男男恋的所有商法都在演唱会、杂志、综艺、pv能想到的场合来了一遍，听中岛的风骚的上句，菊池就能迅速pro的对出下句，接着当然是现场观众的一片尖叫。  
菊池风磨甩甩头，虽然中岛是遇到事故，有些害怕是人之常理，可是商业卖腐归卖腐，两人也没好到可以随时去对方家吧？  
“可以吗？”中岛健人又开口追问，但相比刚刚，气势已经弱了几分，显然是感受到了菊池的不情愿而有些难堪和难过。  
“可以！”菊池下意识就应了，刚想反悔，就看到低着头的中岛嘴角微微上扬，露出今晚第一个有些安心的微笑，于是菊池风磨拒绝的话还是咽下去了。

“你，换公寓了吗？”中岛健人有些迷茫的等着菊池风磨打开家门，终于问出憋了一路的疑问。  
菊池风磨看了看自己住了几年的公寓，又看看一脸迷蒙但认真的中岛，最终含糊的说道：“搬过来一段了，不过这边你都没来过就是了！”  
中岛闻言有些局促和尴尬，于是笑了笑说道：“对不起，我不是那个意思。”  
菊池风磨奇怪的看了中岛一眼：“先进来吧！家里没有什么东西，恕我待客不周了！”  
“客”这个字眼，深深的刺了一下中岛，犹如被人当面扇了一个耳光，双颊热的厉害，中岛健人深深的攥紧了拳头，还是走了进去。  
“可乐，乌龙茶，矿泉水，想喝什么？”菊池风磨打开冷藏箱费力的找着。  
“随意吧。”中岛健人坐在陌生的沙发上，听着菊池客套疏离的应酬，只觉得疲惫无比，这样名存实亡的婚姻，到底还有什么继续的必要呢？  
“嘶—”菊池风磨把冰凉的苏打水罐子从中岛健人脸颊挪开，见中岛被吓了一跳，恶作剧得逞般笑起来  
“别不高兴了，我把唯一的苏打水给你了，我刚从大阪回来，家里有这个不错了！”菊池自己拿着一瓶朴素至极的矿泉水，似乎是想到什么，又把苏打水拿过来扯开易拉罐的口才重新递到中岛手中。  
“谢谢……”这样体贴的菊池风磨让中岛健人十分不适，他捧着苏打水喝了一口。  
“好了，你跟我讲讲，你到底是怎么受的伤？是不是被人跟踪纠缠了？”菊池风磨脸色严肃起来。  
中岛健人脸色又苍白起来，点点头。  
“之前骚扰前辈团yara已经被抓了，事务所现在对着这个也终于下定决心了，所以对方也急了吧，竟然直接刺伤你？”菊池越想越气：“还能潜进电视台，看来背景不小！”  
菊池坐到中岛对面的沙发上：“喂，中岛，全都告诉我吧，我们两个不是最好的伙伴吗？”  
“伙伴？”中岛健人有些奇怪看向菊池风磨。  
“哦！”菊池被看的老脸一红，总不能说恋人吧？虽然很想为中岛打气，但工作和私下当然要分清。  
“具体我也不清楚是怎么回事……”中岛健人没有细究什么，回忆了一下开口说，“自从上次和你分开后，因为我的…发情期要到了，所以我…在找Omega抑制剂，今天原本约好了交易地点，可我过去的时候，卖家没有出现，却有两个蒙面人拿着刀……”  
中岛健人等待着菊池风磨的雷霆震怒，比如为什么发情期来了不告诉他，那自己就告诉他因为两人关系已经差到连面都不愿了；比如为什么不能正常途径购买抑制剂，当然是因为两人已经是名义上的夫夫了，还是婚后第一期发情期，法律不允许使用抑制剂……  
这些菊池都不知道，他只会不负责任的一走了之不是吗？而自己这样说出来，必定是又是大吵一架不欢而散。  
累了。中岛健人想，随它吧。  
可等待了很久，菊池风磨也没有任何回应，中岛健人疑惑的抬头看过去，菊池风磨盘腿坐在对面沙发上，眼神幽深的看着自己。  
“咳！”菊池风磨咳嗽一声，“不说那个了，你今晚的ktt是不是还没更新？先把工作完成吧，不然你的饭又该不安了，小心把你送上推特趋势！”  
“ktt？我的饭？推特趋势？”中岛健人微微蹙起眉。  
菊池风磨看着白衣长裤的中岛一惊：“你手机呢？该不会丢了吧？”  
“携带？”中岛健人跟着菊池的发音念着奇怪的名词。  
“靠，不会是丢了吧？坏了，被有心捡到就糟了！”菊池风磨急忙掏出自己的手机，忙不迭给经纪人打电话。  
中岛健人目瞪口呆的看着菊池风磨举着一个黑色的小盒子，着魔了一般对着小盒子又吼又叫。  
“好了！”菊池风磨把一头挠乱的头发随手拢到后面，扭曲的五官也恢复原样：“manager已经去NHK帮你找了，你手受伤的事也告诉他了，他这边已经把KTT的账号密码发给我了，你要是手不方便就告诉我内容，我帮你搞定发布。”  
“我不知道……”中岛健人无奈的开口，“菊池，我不知道你在说什么……”  
“啊？”菊池风磨有些愣，“哪，我哪里说得不明白？”  
“你从刚刚就开始一直说我听不懂的话，KTT，马内甲，携带，推特趋势……我真的不懂……”中岛健人没有受伤的手遮盖住一半脸，陷入深深的自闭中。  
菊池风磨小心观察着中岛健人，半晌走过去蹲在中岛身边拍拍中岛的膝盖：“还记得自己的名字吗？”  
中岛健人点点头：“中岛健人……”  
菊池风磨又指指自己，中岛健人又说到：“菊池风磨……”  
菊池心想问题不大，放松了一些。  
“我们因为什么才一直在一起呢？”菊池风磨又问道。  
“包，包办，婚姻……”中岛健人脸一红，结结巴巴说道。  
菊池风磨双脚一软，差点给中岛健人磕个头，这会儿还记得营业，是我Pro的队长了。  
“好！tension不错，10分钟更完KTT睡觉！”菊池风磨把手机递过去。  
中岛健人接过发烫的小黑盒子，手足无措，有些不安的看向菊池风磨。  
“好了好了我知道！”菊池风磨人脸识别把手机解锁：“我知道你今天遇到事故，精神受到刺激，可能是会遗忘些什么，你慢慢想，不着急！想想你自己是谁。”  
中岛健人点点头又摇摇头：“我当然知道自己是谁，可现在我好像又不知道了！”  
菊池风磨拿过手机感叹着：“科技改变生活啊！”  
接着在维基百科中搜索“中岛健人”，随后递了过去。  
中岛健人，1994年3月13日，双鱼座，176cm，杰尼斯事务所艺人，歌手、俳优，日本偶像团体Sexy Zone最年长成员……  
中岛健人滑动的屏幕，看着屏幕中和自己截然不同的人生，那些和自己相似又不同的照片，只觉头皮发麻。  
“还有我的词条呢，也进去看看吧，给我增加些点击量——”菊池风磨找到成员名单中自己的链接点了进去，一边学着中岛说了一句：“sexy thank you！”  
“不对，不对！”中岛健人一边飞速划着，豆大的冷汗从滑落下来。  
“哪里不对？”菊池风磨不明所以伸头看着。  
“哪里都不对！”中岛健人不知道是自己疯了还是这个世界疯了。  
“哪里都不对！”中岛健人把手机扔在地上，抓住菊池风磨的肩膀，牙齿忍不住开始打颤。


	2. 菊池太讨厌卖腐以致狂躁症了？

“怎么又走到这里了！”中岛健人摘下墨镜，一双兔牙恼怒的呲出来。  
紧了紧时尚单肩包，中岛健人又无奈的戴上墨镜，迈开笔直的大长腿，深入骨髓的帅气J家步让他如同T台模特般帅气风骚，可惜空荡荡的通路无人欣赏。  
“为什么都出道8年了，还是会在NHK迷路啊！丢死人了！”结束了今天的录制，中岛健人知道manager要送胜利去拍摄，送玛丽回学校，自己今天是识趣的开车过来的，想不到却在通往地下停车场的路上彻底迷失了。  
又一次点亮手机，还是没有信号。  
大概会成为杰尼斯爱豆饿晕在NHK的第一人吧！中岛健人翻了个很丑的白眼，马上表情管理后，惯性的寻找镜头，这冷色调的通路，竟是连个摄像头都没有，不高兴的哼了一声。  
突然，听到前面有些嘈杂的声响。  
有人唉！  
中岛健人拔腿就跑过去，顺着人声推开好几道大门，终于进到一个看起来精装修过的地方了！  
中岛健人大喜过望，推开最后一道门，门里的两个黑衣人都是一愣，齐刷刷抬头看过来，夸张的面具，奇怪的服饰。  
“抱歉，打扰了！”中岛健人立刻察觉到对方可能正在录制节目中，迅速四望却没有镜头的踪影。  
“抱歉打断节目了，我是Sexy Zone中岛健人，在NHK迷路了，请问两位Le Sexy Men，地下停车场怎么走？Sexy thank you！”讲不定可以客串别家番组！中岛健人扬起帅气的营业笑容，双手比了个专用手势，还顺带把新专辑主打歌植入了。  
“就是他！抓住他！”对面两个黑衣人却大声喊到，随后，两人手腕一甩，竟是两把白晃晃的刀子。其中一把还带着可疑的红色血渍。  
“唉？”中岛健人不明所以，总之还是配合的在前面跑起来。  
“是隐藏摄像机吗？人间观察桑？整人大赏君？唉——”中岛健人健步如飞，后面两人并不能追上，考虑到节目效果，中岛健人不得不稍微放慢脚步等他们一会会儿。  
“他娘的！不是个Omega吗，怎么这么能跑？”其中一个黑衣人有些吃不消了。  
“你刚刚不是砍了他一刀？怎么看着没事一样？”另一个黑衣人也纳闷。  
跑进前面的庭院里，中岛健人已经等在那里：“我说，两位，总之先交代一下任务内容吧？起码摄像机的位置你们告诉我……”  
中岛话音未落，两个黑衣人已经举刀刺了过来，中岛这么多年的舞蹈、体能、格斗不是百练的，天下武功唯快不破，两个黑衣人一时竟近不了身，中岛健人努力管理表情：“我知道了，是关八运动会那种要拍运动表情的企划吧，我不会认输的哦！”  
黑衣人似乎是急了，其中一个使了个眼色，另一个人从怀里掏出拇指大小的玻璃瓶，摔碎在中岛脚下，原本里面的液体，立刻化成一道灰色青烟溢出，中岛整个被笼在烟雾中，咳嗽了好几下。  
两个黑衣人狞笑起来，看着中岛健人在烟雾中挣扎：“这可是Omega专用的好东西！”  
似乎是知道中岛之后会变成什么样子，两个黑衣人已经放松的站在一边，眼神淫邪的盯着中岛了。  
中岛健人使劲咳嗽着，拼命挥散着烟雾：“什么东西啊，辣眼睛！道具组的老师在搞我啊！”  
“不可能！”两个黑衣人看着毫无异样的中岛健人震惊不已。  
中岛健人被吓了一跳：“所以我应该有什么反应吗？”随后嚷嚷起来，“都说了把任务先告诉我啊！摄像机先停一会儿我们重新拍也可以啊！”  
“怪物！没有一个Omega能抵挡的了这个！他怎么没有发情？”两个黑衣人不可置信。  
中岛健人挑挑眉，怎么还突然加人设了？怪物？哪种类型的怪物？总之中岛健人双手竖在头顶，做了个可爱的怪兽耳朵摆动了一下，甜甜的笑了起来。  
两个黑衣人似乎被激怒，再次亮起刀子，砍了过来，中岛健人十分无奈，只得又绕着圈逃跑起来。  
“中岛！”远远的，中岛健人听到一个呼声，转了个弯，中岛健人抓住迎面跑来的人：“你什么时候搞了这么件私服？还挺好看！巴黎世家的吗？”  
菊池风磨猛地抓住中岛健人的肩膀：“你没事吧？”  
中岛健人只觉得两把钢钳圈住了自己的肩膀，心想菊池私下又举铁去了吧？  
“没事没事，好像是神秘企划，manager都没告诉我，我现在一头雾水！生气！”中岛健人气鼓鼓，又急忙伸手要抓住菊池：“快跑快跑，他们追来了！”  
菊池下意识缩了一下手臂，结果中岛手一滑就扯住了菊池的手，没时间多想就这样拉着菊池往前跑。  
“是菊池！”后面的黑衣人喊到：“杀了他们！”  
“唉？？这么暴力啊？NHK放送没问题吗？”中岛健人嘀咕着。  
眼见前面是一堵高墙，中岛健人一阵头疼：“我知道了，这里是要像MJ一样帅气的翻墙对吗？”  
中岛健人晃晃菊池风磨：“喂，菊池，你能上墙吗，爬不上去我们可就‘死’在这里了！”  
菊池风磨闻言从牵手的冲击中惊醒，脸一沉，“闭上眼！”  
“唉？”中岛健人一愣。  
未及回神，菊池风磨一手揽过中岛健人的腰，另一只手抽出光能枪，中岛健人趴在菊池风磨怀里转了个圈，耳边听到砰砰两声，眼睛的余光看到两个黑衣人接连倒在了地上。  
“唉？”中岛健人扒着菊池风磨的肩膀看过去：“菊池，连你也参与这个企划了？这怎么还有枪战了？”  
“喂喂喂，结束了，你们可以举着整蛊大成功的牌子出来了！”中岛健人把手放嘴边朝四周喊着。  
可惜四周一片寂静。  
“嘛，你这个动作还是很帅的！”中岛健人拍拍菊池风磨的肩，“下次控上我们可以做这个！但是这样会不是让我显得有些受？”  
中岛健人有些苦恼的歪歪头：“不然我来抱你转圈吧！”  
菊池风磨的脸从刚才开始就冷若冰霜。  
中岛健人终于觉得气氛有些不对：“我去看看他们两个！”  
说着就要挣脱开，可惜菊池风磨的胳膊纹丝不动。  
“已经死了！”菊池风磨冷冷的说。  
“我知道死了，但万一……是吧，所以我去看看！”中岛健人还想挣脱。  
菊池风磨盯着中岛健人，另一只手抬起，数枪连发，每一枪都打在地上两具尸体的要害处，中岛健人听着耳边接连爆破的声响，不知怎么的紧张的情绪翻涌了上来，明明只是企划演戏而已，怎么这么真实？就好像菊池真的眼睛不眨的杀了两个人一样？  
菊池风磨调转枪口，中岛健人眼睁睁的看着那枪口顶住自己的眉心。  
“如果今天不是我回来，你打算怎么办？”菊池风磨哑着嗓子问道。  
中岛健人卑微的心想，大概累死在去停车场的路上。  
“如果今天我不解决这两个人，你打算怎么办？”菊池风磨又问。  
一头雾水做企划，最后像个笨蛋一样登陆地上波，中岛健人卑微的心想。  
“明明要到发情期了，为什么不联系我？你就这么讨厌我吗？”菊池风磨腰间的手再次收紧了。“明明是夫夫了，却宁可违背法律去黑市购买抑制剂也不愿意被我标记吗？”  
“嗯？”中岛健人满头问号的歪歪头。  
”结果呢？”菊池风磨闻着中岛健人身上明显的催情香，“被人喷上了催情剂，待会儿应该也会像失智的狗一样摇着尾巴求我标记你吧？”菊池风磨双目赤红，那是Alpha暴怒的标志。  
“哈？”中岛健人满头问号，向另一侧又歪了歪头。  
“本来就是我的东西，结婚志愿书，是你自己签的字，我标记自己的Omega，难道不是天经地义的事情吗？”  
菊池风磨用枪把中岛健人贴在脸颊上暗金的头发丝拨开。  
“呃，那个，菊池，我承认，最近关于营业这方面，对你逼的是有点紧。”中岛健人轻咳一声。  
中岛健人话音还未落，菊池风磨的枪口挑起了中岛的下巴，就狠狠的吻了上来。  
疯了疯了，中岛健人感受着菊池在自己唇齿间的肆虐侵犯，心想着，菊池每天被迫营业，终于被逼疯了。


	3. 凭借薄弱的同人文阅读经验，我中岛也能打出一片天

躺在富丽堂皇的豪宅卧室里，中岛健人仍然下意识的寻找着摄像头，心底仍抱有最后一丝希望，或许今晚经历的所有都是综艺整蛊罢了。  
毕竟，要说服自己相信世界上存在6种性别，而他中岛健人是会发情、能生孩子的男性Omega，还跟Alpha菊池风磨是两口子，即使是想象力丰富、脑洞够大的中岛健人一时间也难以接受。  
手指触摸着双唇，菊池风磨在庭院强吻他的触感和力度还在，要说是整蛊，菊池的牺牲也太大了，他菊池能有这份觉悟和心胸，Sexy Zone早就五蛋巡回了。  
抬眼望着天花板上发着淡淡紫色柔光的水晶灯，中岛不耐烦的啧了一声，菊池这糟糕的品味倒是一以贯之。  
闭上双眼，中岛又思考起今晚经历的一切。

庭院中，菊池风磨吻的忘我，中岛健人则被菊池的大胆举动吓得呆住了，一动都不敢动，生怕刺激到菊池。  
等到菊池冷静下来，两人双唇分开，看着中岛健人那双清亮无辜的双眼，菊池惊讶中气势立刻弱了几分：  
“你，你没发情吗？”菊池风磨刚刚灵活的不行的舌头竟然有些打结。  
“没有哦！”中岛健人笑容乖巧内心腹诽，是你在发情吧？  
“没有问题吗？”中岛健人一问双关，暗示的看向菊池。  
“什么？”菊池语气不善。  
“为什么突然kiss了啊！”毕竟还是工作第一，中岛健人不高兴的谴责，“地上波放送NG吧？！”  
“我愿意！”菊池风磨脸黑的厉害，钢钳一样的手臂使了个巧劲，中岛健人就像个麻袋般被扛了起来。  
“你干什么？？”中岛健人震惊了。  
“回家！”菊池风磨不理会中岛健人的挣扎，还掂了掂麻袋，抱的更紧。

“这不是去我家的路！”被安全带一圈圈捆在副驾驶上，中岛健人还是大声说道。  
“去我家！”菊池风磨声音不高。  
“唉？”中岛健人边偷偷寻找摄像头边思考，菊池是吃错了什么药，“可这也不是去你家的路啊！”组合里的保姆车都是公用的，中岛健人多次坐着manager的保姆车去菊池公寓楼下接他，菊池家的大概位置还是知道的。  
“去我実家。”菊池风磨盯着车外飞速掠过的风景说道。  
“哈？”中岛健人满头问号，掏出手机决定联系manager，整蛊企划也不是这么搞的。  
“忘记你发情期是我不对，现在杀手身份未明，你住本宅那边，我会放心些。”菊池风磨有些愧疚的瞥向中岛健人，忍不住伸出手，想摸一下中岛健人的手。  
“啪嗒！”闻言，中岛健人立刻挂断了给manager的通讯，看来菊池这边是有安排的，那我暂时相信你好了。  
“啊~要去风磨家了呢！会见到可爱的弟弟和妹妹吗？我要记录下来，至少可以更新3天的ktt呢！”中岛健人手腕翻转调出手账页面开始敲字，菊池的手摸了个空，只好重新放回方向盘上。  
“他俩倒不用担心，就是我双亲那边，他们一直以为我们婚后很幸福，所以你待会…如果可以…”有些难以启齿，菊池风磨最终沉默了。  
中岛健人皱起眉头，菊池是想暗示我什么呢？婚后？我们的设定是夫妻吗？所以我现在是演的女孩子吗？  
不对吧，菊池一定是话里有话，我要好好想想！

踏进金碧辉煌的豪宅，中岛健人都呆掉了，租这么大一个场地，节目组也太土豪了吧？  
客厅沙发上，站起来一个很有气场的男性，急切的向两人走来。  
竟然真的是父母啊？中岛健人看着菊池常利本人走过来，心想节目组真是够绝，做戏太注重细节了，就是辛苦前辈专程来客串了。  
眼见菊池常利伸出手，中岛健人连忙恭敬上前鞠躬到底握住大前辈的手：“辛苦您了，前辈！今晚打扰了！”  
菊池常利原本想安抚拍肩膀的手就这样被拉了下来握住了，听到中岛健人恭敬的话语，更是表情一僵。  
“你瞎叫什么呢……”菊池风磨小声嘟囔着提醒，可惜配上他咬牙切齿的表情着实看起来像在威胁。  
爸爸和蔼的拍拍中岛健人的肩膀：“Kenty先上去休息吧，我和风磨谈一谈。”在中岛健人疑惑的转身离开后，爸爸转过头，拉下脸瞪着菊池风磨。  
中岛健人一步三回头的登上了旋转楼梯，听着父子俩的对话，一头雾水。  
“你不是说你俩关系很好吗？”  
沉默  
“连标记都没有，这也叫关系好？”  
沉默  
“自己娶的Omega都保护不了，真是丢尽了菊池家的脸。”  
……  
中岛健人迟疑的停在楼梯上，越发觉得事情不对。  
不是妄自菲薄，但他中岛这样一个小爱豆，哪能惊动NHK这么多部门搞出这样一个大型企划，而最让他细思恐极的，就是开着车一路走来，两边的风景都似曾相识却，但和记忆中NHK两边的风景略有区别，如果他没有记错，在这样一个晴朗的夜晚，连东京塔都没有看到。  
可是如果不是企划，又是什么呢？突然吻他的菊池风磨，满嘴的Alpha、Omega、发情，结婚？我和菊池风磨结婚了？  
中岛健人觉得十分荒唐，抬眼间，中岛和一个穿着睡衣年轻男孩对视了。  
这不是菊池风磨的弟弟吗，挺长时间不见，感觉长高了不少。  
未来的及说话，对面的少年已经开心的喊了一句：“嫂子！”  
中岛健人只觉得一口老血哽在心头，一抬手：“停！”  
弟弟开心的笑起来，又喊了句：“健人哥哥！”接着补充道，“我知道你不喜欢我叫你嫂子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
中岛健人眼珠转了转，“过来过来！”  
弟弟不明所以，被中岛健人勾着脖子带到一边。  
“我这里呢，有几个问题考考你，答案我当然都知道，就看你能不能答出来！”中岛健人拍拍弟弟的肩膀，笑的狡黠。

中岛健人躺在豪华的卧室大床上，冷呵一声。  
ABO。  
别说我还真知道这玩意！  
弟弟丝毫不设防，中岛健人问什么答什么，而中岛健人得以迅速了解这个世界。  
毕竟，研究粉丝的心态也是偶像工作的一部分，她们喜欢自己的什么样子，喜欢哪些CP，中岛健人都是专门抽时间去做研究的，尤其自己在杰尼斯也有崇拜的对象，从粉丝的视角去看待，又是不同的体验，也能帮助他更好理解自己粉丝的心态。  
好比这个ABO设定，中岛健人就是在自己偶像的同人文里了解到的，自己放在心尖的那位云上之人，被爱豆的粉丝塑造成了一个特种兵身份的Omega，开始情节还是很正常的推进的，中岛健人被迫看了爱豆和爱豆队友婆婆妈妈的吵架和好再吵架再和好的过程，终于写到了重头戏发情，云上之人爱豆犹如失了智在地上翻腾打滚娇喘呻吟，爱豆那位英伦绅士风度的温柔队友闻着Omega信息素瞬间狂躁症附体黑猩猩一般狂化，两人做了一次又一次，时常3至7天不等，直到最后成结标记，期间不吃不喝，犹如修仙。  
不得不说，这次看文体验给了中岛健人三观以极大震撼，里面描述的不合常理的频次、姿势、时长先不提，毕竟写这种文的作者极有可能是没有过性生活的年轻小姑娘，把男性写的过于超人化和理想化也很正常。  
单说一点，人类7天不吃饭就会饿死，尤其还在同时进行繁重的体力活动，这个ABO的设定，从根本来看，是站不住脚的。尤其还让我偶像怀孕生孩子，这太过分了！怎么会有这种粉丝写这种色情废料？！  
直到今晚，此时，中岛健人躺在床上，如果纯真的弟弟没有骗自己，那么关于ABO的一切竟然都是真的，而自己不幸，现在因为未知原因，来到了这个疯狂的世界。  
中岛健人点亮手机，仍然没有信号，下意识拨打了菊池风磨的通讯，也是一片盲音。强吻自己的菊池大概不是自己世界的菊池才对，那么是只有自己穿越到这边来了吗？  
中岛健人正烦恼着，门被推开了，菊池风磨臭着脸走了进来。  
“我说你，是故意的吧，让我在爸爸面前露馅难堪！”菊池风磨步步逼近。  
“我还需要证据！”中岛健人沉思中抬眼，看向菊池风磨。  
“什么？”菊池风磨眉头皱起。  
“你要如何证明，你这个菊池不是我那边的菊池呢？”中岛健人跳下床，围着菊池风磨转着圈嘟囔着。  
“你闹够了没有？”菊池风磨语气不耐，“今晚一直说什么乱七八糟？”  
中岛健人突然从背后抱住了菊池风磨，一双手熟门熟路摸到前方捏住了菊池风磨的胸。  
“你干什么？”菊池风磨大惊失色。  
中岛健人不答，毫不客气的揉捏起来，一边笑嘻嘻的从菊池风磨肩膀旁边探出头观察菊池风磨的反应。  
菊池风磨的手抓住中岛健人作乱的手，想愤怒的甩开，又怕伤到中岛健人，被中岛健人摸得彻彻底底。  
“我们不是夫夫吗？你刚刚还强吻我，那我摸一下你的胸，也没问题吧？”中岛健人十分嚣张，看菊池风磨果然被怼的无话可说，才心满意足的狠狠又捏几下，恋恋不舍的放开了。  
可以确定不是那边的菊池，可能Alpha的关系，这边的菊池胸肌更大更结实还更有弹性，菊池别的能瞒住我，胸的触感骗不了我！  
中岛健人回味着双手的触感又开口：“就算是搞整蛊企划，我能随时这么摸两把也不亏嘿嘿！”  
菊池风磨无所适从了一会儿，很快目光沉淀了，他幽幽的在笑眯眯的中岛旁边开口：“喜欢摸吗？”  
见中岛健人毫无觉察的点头，菊池风磨笑了笑，把上衣脱下来扔在地上，中岛健人被白花花的肉体闪瞎眼的时候，菊池的手就拉着中岛的手覆盖在饱满的胸肌上。  
中岛健人感受着手下的触感，忍不住羡慕的吞了下口水。  
中岛健人摸得正欢，未曾察觉自己已经被推在了床上，直到菊池风磨的手灵活的解开中岛上衣的扣子，中岛健人来不及出声又被吻住了，只感觉一个火热的巨物已经顶在自己身下。  
停一停，车速太快我晕车，兄弟我们先停一停！  
中岛健人欲哭无泪，只觉得自己今晚贞操不保。


	4. 牛逼啊，大兄弟

“厉害厉害！”菊池风磨忍不住鼓起了掌。  
空荡的茶几上，苏打水和矿泉水都见了底，沙发对面的菊池风磨看着中岛健人，双眼满是敬佩。  
“我来提炼一下要点，”菊池风磨点着自己的额头，“世界上的人共有六种性别，除了普通男性还有男性Alpha和男性Omega，两者都有香味，可以发情并标记对方，然后男性Omega可以给男性Alpha生孩子？”菊池风磨一口气说完看向中岛健人。  
中岛健人触摸着胳膊的刀伤，这份疼痛提醒他这一切都不是梦：“大体就是这样吧！”  
菊池风磨点点头继续：“然后我们两个，我是男性Alpha，你是男性Omega，我们两个结婚了，但是还没有发情和做标记，等我们做了标记，你还能给我生孩子？”  
中岛健人脸一红，但还是点点头。  
菊池风磨仰头大笑，笑的眼泪都出来，笑到让中岛健人窘迫的满脸通红。  
菊池风磨笑完了，摸着下巴思考了一下，一拍大腿：“喂，中岛，你太厉害了，真有你的！”  
中岛健人不明所以的看向菊池风磨。  
菊池风磨又忍不住哈哈笑了两声：“这都是你自己想出来的吗？每当我觉得咱们的营业套路走到头的时候，你都能想出更绝的招！”  
仿佛是看到了新设定在粉丝群引起的轩然大波，菊池风磨简直要兴奋的搓起手来：“你说吧，咱们这个怎么搞，我都听你的！”  
中岛健人叹了口气：“我说的都是真的，我所在的世界就是6种性别的世界，我也不知道为什么会来到这里……”  
菊池风磨立刻抱歉的的点点头：“了解了解，是我入戏太慢了，所以我现在已经是一个Alpha了对吗？我的信息素是什么味道呢？可以是我最爱的迪奥紫毒吗？这样就不用换香水了！”  
中岛健人一时之间不知该如何解释，沉默了。  
“喂，中岛，我不是在嘲笑你，你也是为了组合，我明白，”菊池风磨脸色严肃起来，“三日合宿的结束的时候，我们一起泡汤，那时候就都说好了不是吗？要为了组合的前进努力，我说不知该怎么做，你说你会想出办法，让我配合你就好，起初我还是有些怀疑的，但现在我相信了……”  
菊池风磨看着中岛健人，语气坚定：“你放心吧，我一定会配合你！Sexy Zone，一定会成为我们理想中的样子！”  
中岛健人的手插进头发里深深叹了一口气：“我真的不是你的队友，唱歌跳舞我都不会的，你说的组合，我更是不知道……”  
菊池风磨先乐呵呵点头，然后又制止到：“那不行，唱跳还是要在的，过几天还有音番录制呢，不过后天拍杂志，你倒可以先实践一下这个新设定！”  
菊池风磨想了想又把手机递过去：“要不你还是把要点列一下，具体我这边怎么配合也有数，顺便把ktt更了！”  
菊池风磨兴高采烈洗澡去了，中岛健人看着手机停留的页面，叹了口气，左手在右手手腕轻轻一扫，皮下集成芯片被唤醒，几分钟就搞清楚了这个世界的网络接入和运行规则，他将手机页面中“中岛健人”的资料全部抓取，中岛健人决定在没有找到回去的方式之前扮演好这个角色。

都内某摄影棚，菊池风磨和中岛健人站在监控器前查看样片。  
这是某杂志的表纸特刊的拍摄现场，之前，两人已经在几家杂志拥有过表纸特刊了，每一期都拜粉丝热情，销量可观，因此连这本业界重量级的杂志也伸出了橄榄枝，菊池风磨看着样片，再次在心里感叹中岛健人的用心，每次表纸拍摄，虽然都是两人，但主题风格都是不一样的，除了杂志方的企划，大部分是中岛的设计，事实也证明，他的用心是有效果和回报的。  
而这次原本是中岛个人表纸，他耗费了两周的时间撰写策划案，最终打动了业界那位著名的孤高设计师，拍摄现场十分顺利，效果也令人满意。而摄影师随后主动提出双人表纸企划是菊池风磨没有想到的，但是他明白这一切背后都是中岛的实力和努力。  
已经可以想象粉丝们看到这次杂志时惊艳和兴奋的样子。  
“好厉害啊！”旁边穿着华服的中岛健人轻声赞叹着。  
“这个策划也太厉害了，细节之类的也超棒，完全是我的type，我好喜欢！”中岛健人忍不住露出笑容。  
“还有这样自己夸自己的？”菊池风磨噗嗤笑了，“这不就是你的策划吗？”  
中岛健人脸上出现一瞬间的空白，随后笑到：“是呀，我可真厉害呢！”  
只有自己亲自体会才知道当偶像竟然这么辛苦，中岛健人才伪装了一天，就几乎受不了，赶不完的通告、毫无规律的休息、站在聚光灯下，强烈的光源让全身像火一样烧着，偏偏还要找到镜头露出最好看的笑容。  
“最后一组！”  
随着一声声通告，中岛健人松了口气，跟着菊池站回镜头前。吹毛求疵的摄影师不断调整着光源，寻找着角度和构图。  
中岛健人觉得自己的双脚已经麻了，口也干渴的厉害。  
“累了？”旁边的菊池风磨突然开口，一条手臂从重重叠叠的衣服下伸过来，从背后支撑住中岛健人。  
“没事！”中岛健人晃了晃被反光板照的头晕目眩的脑袋，强撑着又站直了一些身体。  
“我说，我刚刚就想问……”菊池低声说，“你皮肤怎么突然变这么好？刚刚化妆师表扬你的时候我观察到的！”  
“一直这样吧？”中岛健人觉得自己全身都不太舒服。  
“也不是皮肤的问题，是整个人的气质，特别是眼神，怎么讲呢？”菊池风磨思考着。  
中岛健人微微开口：“菊池，我好像不太舒服……”  
“怎么了？是刀伤又裂开了吗？”菊池风磨有些紧张小声问道。  
一般而言，当一个Omega对自己Alpha暗示不太舒服的时候，意思就是要发情了。中岛健人咬了咬下唇，此菊池非彼菊池的状况让他十分无力。  
“你看你看，就是这种眼神！”菊池风磨说，“自从你说了Omega的设定后，就好像真的有了那么点，诱惑力！”  
“正式拍摄！”  
中岛健人口干更加厉害，整个人热度在不断上升，双腿发软，摇摇欲坠，菊池风磨心有所感，急忙环住了他，两人就缓缓的拥抱着倒在了地上。  
“太棒了！”原本气急败坏的摄影师看到取景框倒吸一口气。  
画面中两人相拥彼此，四目相对，那眼神仿佛可以穿越千年万年。  
“健人和风磨也过来看看吧，我觉得这张用作表纸就可以了！”设计师也十分兴奋。  
菊池风磨还保持着抱着中岛健人的姿势，身下那人的眼神仿佛一汪幽泉，看一眼就再也不能自拔。  
直到设计师喊了几次，菊池风磨才急急忙忙爬起来过去应酬几句，当他回来时，中岛健人倚着墙壁坐在地上。  
“中岛……你”菊池风磨看到中岛健人额头的汗滴，急忙蹲下身遮挡住旁边的视线。  
“走……”中岛健人费力的扯住了菊池风磨的袖子，“回…家……

“中岛，中岛！”菊池风磨砸着洗手间的门，“你到底怎么了？是伤口崩开了吗？我送你去医院吧！”  
一回家，中岛健人就冲进了洗手间锁上了门，任凭菊池风磨怎么敲门都不肯出来。  
菊池风磨没有办法，翻出了洗手间的钥匙，打开了门。  
中岛健人跪在地上，双手抓住盥洗台，浑身滴着水珠，正大口的深呼吸。  
“中岛！”菊池风磨急忙上前，刚碰到中岛健人就怒了：“你是冲了冷水澡吗？身体这么冰，忘记自己还有伤口了？”  
菊池风磨二话不说就抱起了中岛健人，想把他扶出洗手间，随后，他就闻到一股淡淡的香气，而且这香气愈发浓郁，菊池风磨低头看着手脚已经缠上来的中岛健人，脑海空白又带着了然。  
尽管理性已经明白了一起，但感性仍无法接受。  
“中岛你……你…”菊池风磨看着喘息愈发厉害的中岛健人，口舌打结，肌肤接触的地方，中岛原本冰冷的身体在迅速升温，这让他更加贪婪的抱紧了菊池风磨。  
中岛健人一向标志性的清亮眼眸此时沁满了情欲，灼热吐息间，双唇相贴，菊池风磨就尝到了强大而无处发泄的甜美信息素。


	5. 这个奇葩的世界，我中岛告辞告辞！

其实在组合里，成员们虽然都打打闹闹，但多年当爱豆的历练，其实力量都有控制，也从来不会动真格。所以，当被蛮牛一般的人死死压在床上时，中岛健人一时分不清这份力量上的差距是来自Alpha的性别加成，还是他和菊池的力量差原本就这么大。  
总之，普通青年中岛健人现在被明显狂躁症附体的Alpha菊池风磨压在了床上，菊池显然不是第一次对“中岛”做这种事，熟练的解衣，熟门熟路摸上敏感地带的大手，底下虽然已经换人了，但费解的是敏感带并没有换！  
普通青年中岛健人一边心中呐喊着死基佬走开啊，一边又觉得挺舒服。  
直到上衣被完全解开，菊池微厚的唇吸吮上了中岛健人的修长的脖颈，中岛健人才从飘飘然的感觉中回过神，正要大喊停，冷不丁胸前的樱珠就被菊池含在嘴里舔舐起来，中岛健人忍不住轻呼出声，又羞耻的赶紧捂住嘴。  
初次同性爱的中岛此时脑中杂绪纷纷。  
他想起了他咬着牙看过的几篇他和菊池的同人文片段，那时嗤之以鼻的自己现在就要亲身体验了不成？  
思考的尽头，却是一个晴朗的下午，中岛想起了那个特殊的日子，是他和爱犬波尼塔初次见面的日子，那时候，波尼塔还是个没断奶没睁眼的豆丁，为了喝奶，埋着头、死命往狗妈妈怀里拱，直拱的狗妈妈仰着躺倒，湿漉漉无奈的眼神和好奇的中岛健人相撞……  
思绪猛地回笼，趴在自己胸口乱吸的菊池越发碍眼不已。  
打还是不打？打起来能不能打过？  
作为Pro的爱豆，中岛健人在cp营业方面的敬业水平放眼整个杰尼斯也难有人望其项背。  
不是不想搞cp，关键是怎么搞法。  
采访也好摆拍也罢，做出一些暧昧的举动，故意说一些引人遐想的暧昧话语，中岛健人手到擒来。  
但营业就是营业，和真的跟同事搞上是两个性质，况且，就算是真要搞上，中岛健人内心也对这段关系有个解不开的心结。  
比如一个困扰了中岛十年的问题，为什么是Fmkn？  
就说是按身高定攻受，两人身高相仿。（178VS176，才2cm的差距微微踮脚就不存在了不是吗？）  
按主动程度，哪次不是自己主动去搞菊池？  
按年龄，自己年长菊池一岁，成熟稳重！  
按人气，毋庸置疑自己更高！  
就算是按官网名字顺序，也是中岛在前菊池在后。  
所以为什么这个cp名是Fmkn？不应该是Knfm吗？就像Knsr一样，大家都成为我中岛的好弟弟才对吧？  
为了扭转行业对这对cp的印象，中岛健人做了不少努力，比如拍双人合照一定要站左边，杂志封面更要亲眼看着编辑写上中岛健人X菊池风磨才暗中松口气。拍巧克力广告，自己当然也要站左边，被摄影师吐槽体格差过大，中岛健人为了不换到右边，把两人姿势改成侧站……  
可是自己明明都这么努力了，业界提起仍然是“相亲相爱ふまけん”，没有一个识趣的来一个“威猛霸道けんふま”。  
上次anan的沙发拍摄，自己暗搓搓设计了把菊池压倒在沙发上的男前动作，却不小心被摄影师忽悠试拍几张菊池压他的，结果中岛白白摆了那么多强攻菊池的pose，最终选出来两人左右上下竟数量差不多，搞得像他们俩爱玩攻受互换一样。  
想我一个176cm的男前壮汉，到底是哪里比菊池受了？中岛健人百思不得其解。  
而现在，来到这个ABO世界，菊池就是上面的Alpha，我就是躺在下面的Omega，凭什么啊？  
中岛健人越想越生气。  
双眼微眯，有了主意。  
伸出手，熟门熟路摸到了菊池的胸肌，中岛健人试探的摸了两下，很快找到了手感，猝不及防在菊池胸上的某一点狠狠掐了一把，那个地方是中岛多次捏胸实践发现的小秘密，每次划过时菊池都会忍不住一颤，中岛猜测是菊池的敏感点。  
彼菊池的敏感点竟也是此菊池的敏感点，压在上方的蛮牛浑身一缩，大手就伸过来要缠住中岛作怪的手，而中岛健人怎么会给他这个机会，毫不留情的瞄准提膝，菊池风磨就倒吸一口冷气捂着下半身踉跄倒退了几步，脸上露出十分痛苦的神色。  
中岛健人赶紧坐起身来，整理一下衣服后翘着二郎腿看笑话一般看向菊池。  
菊池风磨抬眼看着中岛健人，满是怀疑和不可置信的目光。  
中岛健人担心被菊池发现破绽，连忙改了大爷的姿势，轻咳一声故意压低声音，显得柔弱几分：“抱歉，我今天…没心情……”  
菊池风磨狠狠呼了一口浊气，忍着不适走过来：“别闹了，我知道你不愿意，但总拧着发情期，最后身体受损的还是你自己啊！”  
中岛健人的的铁拳已经在身后准备好，一旦底下已经高高鼓起的菊池想强迫他，就把菊池那张臭脸打歪。  
“就像以前那样，我帮你纾解一下，然后咬一下后颈的腺体做暂时标记，嗯？”菊池风磨的手指划过中岛健人的后脖颈，安抚的滑动着。  
中岛健人半是敏感半是警惕的避开对方的手指，  
“你现在拖着，等到真的彻底发情，反而要永久标记了不是吗？”菊池风磨又伸手摸上中岛健人的脸颊，中岛健人不住的避开，菊池风磨终于不耐烦了，一把钳住了中岛健人的下巴，强迫两人目光相对。  
中岛健人眼神清亮而冰冷，反而是带着情欲神情的菊池风磨被刺了一下，先有些受不了的避开了目光。  
“如果你真如自己说的那么好心——”中岛健人懒懒开口，“那就不用麻烦了，我没有要发情！”  
菊池风磨迟疑过后脸上是不相信的样子。  
中岛健人摊开手，一副不信你看的样子。  
菊池风磨试探了一下中岛健人的体温，十分正常，又忍不住扯开中岛的衣领俯身在中岛健人的后脖颈闻嗅。  
“你……明明已经到了发情期了不是吗？”菊池风磨声音有些慌乱。  
中岛健人只要是看菊池吃瘪就想笑，一声风骚的“sexy sorry”在喉间翻滚半天好歹没说出来。  
而中岛健人似笑非笑的样子着实激怒了菊池风磨，被钳住下巴，火热的双唇再次吻了上来，中岛健人好整以暇任由菊池风磨的挑逗，直到菊池风磨放开他，后退了几步。  
“真的不需要你帮忙，所以你可以出去了！”中岛健人不着痕迹的擦了擦嘴，按捺了狂跳的心脏，镇定的指了指房门，“我困了！”  
菊池风磨眼神显得迷茫而无措：“你的信息素为什么淡的几乎闻不到？这对马上就到发情的你来说是不可能的，就连我吻你都……”  
中岛健人怕菊池发现什么，急忙打断：“或许你低估了我的自控力，也高估了自己信息素的能力。过去我可能会被你的信息素吸引控制，但现在不会了！”  
菊池风磨瞬间露出一丝被刺痛的难堪表情：“你……可我们过去没有性别分化的时候，你也同样对我……”  
“过去的事情最好别再提了！”中岛健人心中有种不祥的预感，生怕这个世界的两人儿时发生过什么不可告人的香艳故事，那可不是自己这个冤大头想还的债。  
斩钉截铁的话音落下，房间霎时凝滞，中岛健人看到刚刚气势冲天的Alpha眼中露出一丝难过和痛苦的破碎神情，心中一震。  
“我还以为……”菊池风磨声音有些干涩，随后扯了一个难看笑容后，面上的表情恢复了冷淡和强势。  
中岛健人艰难的吞咽一口吐沫，开始担心，自己的胡搞、会不会给这个世界的菊池和中岛造成误会，正想开口解释些什么，菊池却已经开口了。  
“你可以继续讨厌我，”菊池风磨埤堄的眼神冷冷看着中岛，“也可以拒绝我，但是你已经嫁给我的这个事实不会变，而这个本不是我想要的，是你求我的！”菊池风磨狠狠瞪了中岛一眼，转身就走。  
“我不知道你用了什么方法抑制了发情期，”已经大力拉开房门的菊池风磨还是回过头看着中岛：“希望不是以损害你的身体健康为代价。”  
说完，菊池风磨狠狠摔上房门离开了。  
中岛健人轻呼出一口气，仰面躺到软软的大床上。嘴唇上火热的触感和狂跳的心脏都难以平静。  
毕竟，今天经历的事情，曲折惊奇程度远超自己25年人生总和，而这个世界的菊池被刺痛破碎的眼神总在眼前乱晃，让中岛健人忍不住好奇这个世界中菊池和中岛的关系。  
脑海中思绪纷纷，不知什么时候就睡了过去。

“完了，今天有新杂志的拍摄！”抬头看到窗外艳阳高照，中岛健人顶着一头乱毛掀开了被子。  
“怎么闹铃也没响，manager也没Moring Call，死了死了！”中岛健人抓一把头发，看着陌生的天花板，突然想起自己现在的处境，动作缓缓停了下来。  
对了，我现在已经穿越到这个陌生的世界了，不再是每天只能睡4个小时的通告偶像了。  
冷不防身旁传来一声轻笑，中岛健人扭头一看，瞪大了眼睛：“胜利？！”  
坐在床边的人穿着白色长风衣，不是自己的队友佐藤胜利又是谁？  
“胜利？怎么你也来了？”中岛健人急切的抓住佐藤胜利的手，难兄难弟般含泪看着佐藤。  
“嘿嘿！”佐藤胜利小狐狸一般眯起眼睛，“当然是风磨让我来的啦，他说你不知做了什么违法举动把发情期推迟了，让我来检查下你的身体！”  
中岛健人紧握的手松开缩了回去，这才看清佐藤胜利身上的白色风衣其实是一件白大褂。  
而佐藤胜利原本已经拿在手里的检测仪又放回桌上：“但我知道，肯定是你不愿意被风磨标记所以骗了他对吧？”  
中岛健人胡乱点着头，偷偷看向佐藤胜利，和自己世界的那个很像，气质却更加英朗一些。  
“但是总这么拖着也没办法啊，都怪健人当初非要和风磨结婚嘛！”佐藤胜利双手抱胸揶揄的看着中岛健人。  
“哦，那时也没有办法么……”中岛健人嘟哝着敷衍着。  
“没有啊，你明明可以来找我们求助啊，虽然当时我正因为聪怀孕了忙的很，但绝对可以帮你找到解决办法啊，谁知道你竟然……”佐藤胜利大声吐槽着。  
“请等一下——”中岛健人的头疼了起来，“你刚刚说谁怀孕了？”  
“还能有谁？”佐藤胜利一边说着笑容冒出几分傻气：“我家聪啊！我不是告诉过你吗？”  
“啊，我刚刚忘了。”中岛健人怕露出破绽，不敢再深入询问。  
“去年他生日前一天发现的，你不是还去医院看过他吗？”佐藤胜利怀疑的看过来。  
“哦，那天他生日啊？”中岛健人支支吾吾。  
“是啊，还是你组织的11月27号一起吃饭给他庆生不是吗？”佐藤胜利歪了歪脑袋。  
“松…松岛聪？”中岛健人只觉得自己额头一根血管砰砰跳。  
倒是佐藤胜利一愣：“干嘛突然喊他结婚前的姓氏啊……”  
中岛健人上下扫视着佐藤胜利：“你是Alpha？松岛是Omega？你们结婚了，现在松岛还怀孕了？”  
呵，中岛健人冷切了一声，对这个无节操的可怕世界绝望了。  
“什么啊这种语气，我可是步步为营，才顺利在聪高中第一次发情的时候就顺利标记了他，你还表扬我有有勇有谋不是吗？”佐藤胜利眉头紧皱，不悦的瞪了中岛一眼。  
中岛健人心烦意乱的摆摆手，管你们怎样！  
佐藤胜利收拾起医疗设备：“我看你没什么问题，我现在要回医院照顾聪了！”  
中岛健人目光随着佐藤胜利站起身：“聪在医院吗？”  
佐藤胜利点点头：“前几天回医院了，他的筑巢刻板行为很严重，我担心在家里他会伤到自己，还是在医院，我可以随时过去陪他。”  
佐藤胜利的眉间沉淀下一丝哀愁：“但也没办法，近期Omega的孕期反应都越来越大，而聪尤为严重些。”  
“要走了？”中岛健人急忙下床，“你给我开个证明，让我也去住院吧！”  
佐藤胜利转回身，目光嫌弃的看过来：“你就这么不想被风磨标记啊？”  
“这不是标记不标记的事……”中岛健人表情尴尬。  
“一味的逃避不可行吧。当初风磨可是帮助你很多啊，就算你实在不喜欢他，好歹把话跟他讲清楚比较好！”佐藤胜利斜着眼。  
“我当时也是没办法嘛……”中岛健人挠着头含糊不清的说着。  
佐藤胜利闻言皱眉：“可你当时不是那么说的！如果只是想拯救中岛家面临破产危机的公司，我们这边都可以帮忙想办法，可你偏要找风磨那边，明知道他们家是做军火生意，不是好的求助对象，是你自己说你喜欢他，想嫁给他的！”  
“我……”中岛健人眨眨眼，目瞪口呆，想不到自己在这个世界的人设竟然是《未成年》里卖身求财的鹤木尚。  
“所以你真的只是利用了风磨对你的感情？你就是想让他帮你还债！”佐藤胜利不敢置信气愤填膺。  
“不是的！”中岛健人只好开口否认，“我怎么会利用他呢，我是喜欢他的，但是这样的关系让我有些……你懂得！”  
“懂，虽然是相爱的两人，但因为还债这层关系，让你有种卖身的感觉对吗？”佐藤胜利点点头。  
唉！中岛健人心累，懒得解释，一路随佐藤胜利出了门，打算送送他，  
走到一楼，客厅谈话的声音传来，对话的声音都十分熟悉，中岛健人睁开迷茫的双眼，一把拍在佐藤肩上，指着沙发白皙俊秀的男子：“啊！Marius！”  
沙发上正谈话的两人一起回过头，菊池风磨不悦的看着一身懒散家居服的中岛健人，而对面沙发上的人则彬彬有礼的站了起来，浅棕的瞳仁和发色昭示着他血统的特殊，微微向中岛健人躬身行礼。  
“我是Marius叶，初次见面，不知您是？”俊秀的青年含笑看过来。  
“他是我的结婚对象，健人。”菊池风磨不走心的介绍到：“旁边是我们的好朋友，佐藤胜利医生。Marius叶，是我们家族生意的挚友伙伴。”  
于是佐藤胜利和Marius也互相行了礼。  
中岛健人心中叹气，看着年纪不大却眼神幽深的Marius，再一次体会到自己确实是来到了一个完全陌生的世界了。  
Marius先行离开，中岛健人则有些失落的回了房间，只剩菊池风磨和佐藤胜利留在客厅里。  
“检查结果怎样？”菊池风磨有些着急。  
“挺好的……”佐藤胜利眼珠一转，“他快到发情期了，要多关心他！”  
“废话！我很关心他了！活了24年没这么窝囊过！”菊池风磨一屁股坐到沙发上，“我就是怕他私下在搞什么危险的举动，他从昨晚开始就一直很怪……也不肯让我碰…”菊池风磨不悦的嘟哝着。  
佐藤胜利绷不住露出一个笑容，又赶紧憋住。凑到菊池风磨面前。  
“风磨，你知道你在烦恼什么！你要不要听我给你分析分析？”佐藤胜利一脸窃笑。  
“你？你懂什么？”菊池翻个白眼，不耐烦的摆摆手。  
“我怎么不懂？我都要当爸爸了，我经验多丰富！”佐藤胜利笑的灿烂。  
“那，那你说说吧，我听着！”菊池风磨表面嘴硬，耳朵已经竖了起来。  
“你想想，你家有钱有势，又是名校高材生毕业生，年轻多金有前途。长得吧，也还行，怎么就搞不定健人呢？”佐藤胜利循循善诱。  
“那依你看呢？”菊池风磨只得问道。  
“你身上欠缺了一向很重要的特质！”佐藤胜利言之凿凿。  
“健人也是大家族出身，从小什么样的没见过……”佐藤胜利大眼睛充满机灵，“他需要的是一个可以彻底征服他的人，能让他心服口服的承认的人！”  
“所以我该怎么做？”菊池风磨虚心求教。  
“霸道！”佐藤胜利一把拍在菊池肩上：“现在的Omega就喜欢这个！霸道总裁听说过吗？你要霸道一些，把健人直接搞定摆平！”  
“霸道？”菊池风磨吞了下口水，忍不住盘算起来。

此时房间中，中岛健人却不知客厅里针对他的可怕讨论。  
他正浑身僵硬的捧着自己的手机，从昨天到这个世界后就丧失功能的手机，此时正嗡嗡震动着，屏幕上是一串难以描述的乱码字符。  
中岛健人思考再三，还是接起了电话。  
“你好，我是刚刚见面的Marius叶！”电话那头的声音，熟悉又陌生。  
“你，你好……”中岛健人只觉得被千钧重担压在心头，“您，您怎么……”不知该说些什么。  
电话那头轻笑了一下：“你，是来自另一个世界的人，对吗？”  
中岛健人额间的冷汗，猛然坠落。


	6. 普通却是我梦寐以求的世界

先是馥郁的玫瑰香气，作为伴随着玫瑰出道的偶像团体，玫瑰的芳香可能是菊池风磨最熟悉的一种花香了。随之而来的是水蜜桃的清甜气息，沁着湿润的水意。菊池风磨自诩桃子专家，但这样甜美的蜜桃滋味，他却从来没有品尝过。  
如果这就是传说中的信息素，就不难理解为什么会有人闻到就发狂了。  
胡乱将中岛健人已经湿透的上衣脱下来，菊池风磨屏住呼吸把让他躺倒沙发上，来不及查看胳膊上刀伤的情况，菊池风磨就被那双胳膊缠住了脖子。  
“风磨…风磨…”怀里的人温度以惊人的速度攀升，原本清亮的双眼迷蒙带上了媚意，“我好难受……”  
菊池风磨一个趔趄险些摔倒在中岛健人身上，努力撑起身体，身下的中岛，暗金色的发丝散在脸上，原本就容易出汗的身体此时因为情动更是沁满水珠，除去衣衫的身体，胸口剧烈的起伏着，汗水顺着震颤四溢横流，顺着脖颈逆向游走，在通红的耳垂上摇摇欲坠。  
“喂，中岛，你清醒点……”菊池风磨嗓音干哑，一开口，浓烈的玫瑰蜜桃香气无孔不入的侵占了他每一个毛孔。  
他盯着中岛健人耳垂下那摇摇欲坠的汗滴，只觉得口干舌燥。  
那个味道，我可以品尝一下吗？  
鬼使神差，菊池风磨俯下身来含住了充血的耳垂，感受着玫瑰和蜜桃在舌尖炸裂、在味蕾上震颤的刺激，只觉得灵魂一荡。  
想要更多……  
沿着淋漓的肌肤纹理，舔舐着甘美的味道，身下的人更加情动，“风磨，标记我吧……求你…永久的标记我吧……让我永远属于你…”  
上方的菊池风磨犹如被人浇了一头冷水，底下的人，不是他的队友，而是另一个世界的人，对方需要的人，并不在这里。  
又被对方缠住脖子吻了上来，火热的舌头焦急的寻觅着熟悉的Alpha信息素，但终究一无所获。  
而中岛健人也终于反应过来一般，微弱带有一丝哭腔的说道：“你不是他……”  
菊池风磨牙关咬的生疼：“对不起，我不是他。”然后看到中岛健人的眼角泪滴滑了下来。  
“我发情了，抱歉让你看到这样的丑态……”中岛健人喘息着开口：“但我没有抑制剂我控制不了，真的对不起。”  
菊池风磨的手试探了一下中岛健人的额头，热度惊人：“你说过，Omega发情要和Alpha交配完被标记才可以，可这里没有一个Alpha，你会怎么样呢？”  
中岛健人摇摇头，紧紧咬着牙关不让喘息泄露出声：“不知道，反正最差就是死掉吧……”  
“不要死掉啊，我怎么和事务所交代啊！”菊池风磨忍不住吐槽到，见底下的中岛忍不住笑了，菊池也跟着笑了。  
“喂，你和你那边的菊池，真的是情侣吗？你喜欢他吗？”菊池风磨问道。  
中岛健人看过来，有些害羞的笑了笑，还是微微点了点头。  
“别用跟中岛一样的脸做这种表情啊！”就好像队友跟自己告白了一样，菊池风磨心里的感觉异样的很。  
“那你就把我当成你家菊池吧，”菊池风磨做了做心理准备，解开了中岛健人长裤的皮带，修长灵活的手指伸了进去，握住了早已充血的敏感，中岛健人难以压抑的惊呼一声，随即被菊池风磨封住了双唇。  
玫瑰蜜桃的香气，环绕着沙发上重叠的两个人。  
帮助中岛纾解了几次，直到中岛健人迷迷糊糊睡了过去，菊池风磨才扶着人去简单清理了一下双方，真的只是好奇，菊池风磨观察了一下，好像Omega外观和普通男的没什么区别，好像就那里小一些，但是说不定中岛的就是比较小，跟是不是Omega没关系。  
菊池风磨再低头看看自己的，露出一丝骄傲的笑容。

“吓我一跳！”菊池风磨擦着头发走出浴室，见中岛健人坐在椅子里，对着一面空荡荡的白墙发呆。  
中岛健人闻声回过头，原本高挑的身材，但由于腿过于长，又喜欢瘫坐在椅子里，看着只有160似的双手抱胸，眼神中带着一丝傲气的飘忽。  
偶像中岛健人本人回归？菊池风磨一瞬间以为队友从异世界回来了。  
“你洗完了？”椅子里的人对菊池笑了笑，换了个姿势。  
菊池风磨走上前试探了下对方的额头，依然滚烫，感受到掌心的凉意，底下的人还忍不住眯着眼睛蹭了蹭额头上的手掌。  
菊池风磨松了一口气，还是原装的Omega中岛。  
“自从你开始扮演中岛，越来越像他了……”菊池风磨收回手，啧啧称奇，“对着白墙也能这么有气势的发呆，也就中岛能做出来了。”  
“倒不如说，我是在刻意模仿他呢！”中岛健人十分自然的摆了个sty的姿势：“毕竟影响他的事业就不好了，我也是很努力的！”  
看了眼“白墙”，中岛健人伸出左手腕，右手在手腕上轻轻扫过，菊池风磨只觉得中岛手腕皮肤下一点蓝光闪过，随后中岛健人站起身迅雷不及掩耳之势亲了菊池风磨一下，菊池风磨来不及反应，就被白墙上突然闪现的无数画面吓了一跳。  
有中岛健人的影视剧、综艺、音番现场，也有sexy zone的资料。  
而此时正在播放的似乎是某视频网站的合集视频：  
“【fmkn】从打架到打啵，某cp对唱营业关系考”。  
画面暂停，长发的自己正眼神凶狠的瞪着旁边的中岛健人，中岛健人也厌恶的眯着眼回瞪。  
“你在看什么啊！快关掉关掉！”菊池风磨一脸卧槽，中岛健人笑眯眯的打了个响指，把暂停的画面关闭了。  
“看来你和中岛君也有关系恶劣的时候呢！”中岛健人笑嘻嘻：“我和我家菊池小时候也闹过别扭，咱们真的很相似呢！”  
“他是你家菊池，中岛可不是我家中岛！”菊池风磨翻了个白眼。  
中岛健人“哦~~”的点点头，随即打了个响指，刚刚关掉的画面再弹出，是某期少年俱乐部的采访。  
“中岛对菊池来说意味着什么？”  
画面怼着菊池风磨的大脸：“深爱的存在！”  
“关掉关掉，这都是营业！”菊池风磨五官扭曲。  
中岛健人笑眯眯看着菊池吃瘪，这点恶趣味倒是两个中岛都出奇一致，笑够了打个响指，把不断重复播放的“深爱的存在”关掉。  
底下蜿蜒的大气运动图显露了出来。  
“这又是什么？”菊池风磨有些好奇。  
“台风运动图，一个月前有一次台风对吗？”中岛健人把气象图放大。  
“是，还让我的哈姆雷特首场泡汤了。台风怎么了？”菊池风磨有些好奇。  
中岛健人站起来伸了个懒腰：“想知道？”  
菊池风磨心中有种不祥的预感，果然，中岛健人的手已经摸了过来。  
感受着胸肌被揉捏，菊池风磨忍不住大翻白眼，姓中岛的都是什么毛病？  
“我看他老喜欢摸你胸，我也要习惯一下避免露馅！”中岛健人言之凿凿。  
菊池风磨嘴边一句“fuck”好不容易忍了下去，一把抓住了中岛健人的手，而中岛健人只觉得双膝一软，整个埋进了菊池怀里。  
菊池风磨倒是已经见怪不怪，扶着双膝微颤的中岛健人坐回椅子上。  
“待会可以再帮助我一下吗？”中岛健人尝试平复自己失败，只好眨眨眼看着菊池。  
“你这个状态，明天的音番录制真的可以吗？”菊池风磨闻着再次陡然升高的玫瑰蜜桃的气息叹了口气。  
“时好时坏，头昏昏沉沉，腿也发软，好歹我也是在发情期里，我们Omega的发情期要持续一周呢……”中岛健人笑容有些苦涩。  
“外表看起来倒像是发烧，manager那边大概可以应付，我知道你尽力了，毕竟其他Omega发情的时候都在床上和Alpha做呢，你还能直立行走，很厉害了！”菊池风磨从抽屉里撕开蓝色的退烧贴贴到中岛脑门上。  
“这个世界上只要有一个Alpha在，我现在也下不了床了……”中岛健人懒懒窝在椅子里，“原来没有Alpha的信息素，Omega也是可以度过发情期的，不知是本来就如此，还是因为这个世界无需遵守abo法则的缘故…真好啊，不会为Alpha信息素发狂，不用被贯穿标记…”  
“你不喜欢被标记吗？你不是喜欢菊池吗？”菊池风磨有些好奇，回身看，中岛健人却在椅子上睡着了。  
“真是的……”菊池风磨拨弄着中岛健人的发丝：“我是什么好人吗？也不怕我把你卖了！”  
盯着中岛健人无防备的睡颜看了一会儿，菊池风磨无意识的笑了笑，给他搭了条毯子。

“哪里有香味？你幻嗅了！”佐藤胜利一脸不耐烦。  
“真的有，很淡的味道，有点像花香，又像一种水果！”Marius皱着眉头说的认真。  
“好了你们两个，不要吵了，马上准备上台了。”菊池风磨黑着脸吼了一嗓子。  
罪魁祸首中岛健人头上贴着蓝色的退烧贴，故意哑着嗓子：“唉，我发烧鼻塞，你们说什么呢！”  
把两个弟弟赶出去，菊池风磨靠了过来：“实际上香味越来越浓了，你还好吗？”  
“我在坚持！”好在不是每个人都能闻到他的信息素，能闻到的程度也不同，这让中岛健人稍微放心一些，推一把菊池风磨，“不行，我不能看到你的脸，看到你的脸就忍不住！”  
菊池风磨急忙退后一步，“你忍忍，马上上台了！”

好在新单曲tie的是胜利的新剧，焦点不在中岛，访谈部分胜利主说，菊池在旁吐槽，其余两人偶尔插句嘴，平安度过，接下来的舞台表演才是难关。  
移动到另一个摄影棚，应募而来的粉丝已经满满当当塞满的观众席，队员们要从不同的角落分别出场，最终在台上汇合。尽管还在放前奏音乐，但粉丝们都兴奋了起来，不住寻觅着偶像的身影。  
中岛健人来到自己的位置，右边的台口处，两步开外就是观众席。  
炫目的灯光，冲天的呐喊，嘈杂的人群，发情期的他自然是敏感万分，从分化成Omega起，就被迫接受了无数枷锁，远离了人群，甚至远离户外，谁能想到一个正在发情期的Omega能直立行走，甚至在这么大的舞台表演？  
心绪翻涌，只觉得身体热度又上升几分。  
此时，灯光变换，观众席发出微弱的呼声，中岛健人抬头望去，离自己最近的观众席上，两个女孩举着中岛健人的应援扇，挥舞着蓝灯，穿着同款不同色的长裙，打扮成双生子的样子。  
穿着蓝色长裙的女孩看到了自己，捂着嘴发出一句惊呼，接着胳膊肘拼命捣旁边穿着黄色裙子的姐妹，终于把正盯着舞台的姐妹注意力引了过来，随后两人动作一致的捂着嘴看过来。  
同样的装束，同样的动作，同样的表情，真的很可爱呢。中岛健人朝她们微微笑了笑，做了个“嘘”的手势。  
两个女孩拼命拉住对方的手，兴奋的原地蹦跳起来，精心编的头发随着动作飞舞，咔哒一声，蓝色的发卡就随着动作掉落下来，翻滚几圈后停在中岛健人面前  
两个女孩都吓得呆住了，中岛健人弯腰拾起了交错成X形的蓝色发卡，向前走了两步把发卡塞进女孩手里握了一下。  
“是我的颜色呢，不要再弄丢了哦，My Cinderella！”  
不等女孩反应，中岛健人笑着躬身行礼，随后合着音乐和追光灯的节奏利落翻身上了舞台。  
尖叫、热浪，中岛健人迎着聚光灯，听到了自己砰砰跳动的心脏，这个世界太过落后以至于市侩，所有人都在金钱的驱使下用尽全力的生存，这个世界的中岛健人，选择了一份燃烧自己为别人带来幸福和梦想的工作。  
他有光，因为追随他的人给了他光，而他又把这份光还给整个世界。  
正是因为很多人汇聚成了光，才让这个普通的世界熠熠生辉。  
普通，但却是我梦寐以求的世界啊。

“他好帅啊啊啊啊！”“他今天好甜啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
底下的粉丝恨不得叫破喉咙。  
黄蓝色裙子的两个女孩已经一起握着发卡边叫边泪眼婆娑。  
“他好香，你闻到了吗，呜呜呜！”“香！玫瑰王子！蜜桃王子！我爱他一辈子，呜呜呜！”  
“切！”旁边目睹了一切的磨骑亲友，甩了甩红粉交错的头发，双手插在皮衣口袋里，马丁靴狠狠踩在观众席前方栏杆上，露出一个极似自己爱豆的不屑表情。  
“你闻到了吗？他好香，你闻到了吗？！”  
“啧，什么味？骚味吗？”马丁靴又踢了一脚栏杆，“靠，菊池风磨总偷看中岛干什么？舞蹈动作没记住吗？垃圾！”  
两个健担动作一致的“哼”了亲友一下，继续捧着发夹尖叫着。

摄影棚返回的通路，中岛健人绷紧了脸部线条，一一和路过的工作人员说着“辛苦了”，一边大步流星气势汹汹，钳住菊池风磨的手腕走的风风火火，旁边的佐藤胜利和Marius快速跟着，一边赔笑和路过工作人员道谢鞠躬。  
一脚踢开乐屋大门，中岛健人把菊池风磨狠狠推进屋里，又扫了两个弟弟一眼：“你俩，外面等着！”  
说完就进了乐屋，哐当把门反锁了。  
“胜利，这是……”Marius看着佐藤胜利，“Kenty生气了吗？”  
佐藤胜利挠挠头：“可能是刚刚风磨老是四处乱看，重拍了一次，健人生气了？”  
“可是，以往时间充足也都会多拍几次啊……”Marius有些担忧的看着关闭的房门：“会不会打起来啊……”  
“好了，你刚刚不也忘记了一个舞蹈动作，说不定健人收拾完风磨就过来找你啦！”佐藤胜利最擅长吓唬孩子，“你明天不是还要考试吗？还不回去复习！咱们赶紧走吧！”  
弟弟闻言露出了十分纠结的神情，最终在胸前画了个十字：“感谢风磨为我承受了苦难，愿上帝保佑他，阿门！”  
接着拉着佐藤胜利火速撤离了。  
中岛健人飞速确认了一下乐屋没有藏人，接着就扯着菊池一把推进了试衣隔间。  
“你轻一点……”菊池风磨还没来的及开口，中岛健人就把菊池风磨推在墙上吻了上去。  
“我等不及了…”中岛健人含糊不清的说着，边带着菊池风磨的手放在自己身上，“快，帮帮我！”  
菊池风磨感受着陡然浓郁的玫瑰蜜桃味，知道中岛健人也忍到了极限，熟练的解开演出服的扣子，啃咬上了沁着汗水的肩头，伴随着暧昧的吐息和情动的呻吟，菊池风磨只觉得这辈子再也不会吃到比这更好吃的桃子味道了。  
“抱歉呀，菊池君，我知道你不喜欢这样，请你把我想象成你喜欢的人就好……”  
虽然中岛健人一直这么说，菊池风磨也努力过，可是无论眼前还是脑海中，能看到的、能想到的，也只有中岛健人一个罢了。  
等到暧昧的喘息急促后缓停，甘甜的空气也渐渐散去。  
菊池风磨抱着身子仍在震颤的中岛健人问道：“好些了吗？”  
中岛健人点点头，菊池风磨微微松了口气。  
“谢谢你，菊池君，来到这个世界纯属意外，但我现在却很喜欢这里，喜欢到想留下来呢。”中岛健人语气诚挚。  
“那就留下来吧！”菊池风磨开口道。  
“唉？”中岛健人愣了下。  
“哦，我是说，反正也找不到回去的办法，不如就先留下来……”菊池风磨回过神来补充道。  
中岛健人抬起头认真的看着菊池风磨，只把菊池看的红了脸低下头。  
“菊池君，很可爱！”中岛健人笑了，“比我家菊池可爱多了！”  
“说什么傻话呢……”菊池风磨嘟哝着。  
“好可惜啊！”中岛健人掐了掐菊池风磨的脸，有些依依不舍，“可惜时机太不对了，不然我一定……”中岛健人看着菊池风磨眼神纠结了一番最后摇头笑了笑。  
“别担心，虽然没有十足的把握，但我大概已经知道为何会来到这个世界了，而且也有办法，把我和你队友换回来！”中岛健人好整以暇的扣好扣子，说的漫不经心。  
“真的？”菊池风磨又惊又喜。  
“对，如果顺利，大概一周，你家中岛就回来了，我也可以回去找我家菊池了！”中岛健人拉开隔间门。  
“太好了！…等等，什么我家中岛，不要乱凑cp！”菊池风磨一想到队友要回来了，立刻又回到别扭状态。  
“好好好，随便你们！”中岛健人乐呵呵的不计较，“但是要计划顺利，你必须带我去见一个人！”  
“谁？”菊池风磨看着突然变严肃的中岛健人，心里也打起了鼓。  
“松岛聪。”中岛健人言简意赅。


	7. 你们今天是过来抢我东西的吗？弟弟义愤填膺的问。

和充满了消毒水味的医院略有区别，这座疗养院依山傍水，风景如画，全面的医疗设备之上更是注重病人舒适度的度假区。  
菊池风磨和中岛健人并排走在干净开阔的走廊上，最终在一个房间门口停下脚步。  
“你好像有些紧张？”中岛健人微微侧头看着线条紧绷的菊池风磨。  
“有吗？”菊池风磨呼出一口气，狠狠揉了揉脸。  
“你已经大概了解了松岛的病，”菊池风磨仍抱着期望，“既然你们的世界科技更加发达，那对于惊慌症，有更好的办法吗？”  
中岛健人为难的摇摇头：“我之前从没听过这种病，但我可以回自己的世界后仔细了解一下。”  
“但等你回去，也不可能再过来了……”菊池风磨低声嘀咕，努力收拾心情。  
此时，房门咔哒打开了，一身私服的佐藤胜利正边戴口罩边走出来。  
“你们怎么一起来了？”佐藤胜利一句话蕴含了几重含义，他往病房方向回望一眼，小声说，“manager都说了不许过来，我着急去拍摄了，你们也别待太长时间。”接着就匆忙离开了。  
“你们经常来看他吗？”中岛健人有些好奇。  
“不，不仅不经常，不如说我们都尽量少些过来。”菊池风磨摇摇头。  
“为什么呢？”中岛健人微微走上前，隔着门上的透明窗往里面看去。  
布置温馨舒适的病房，尽头是身材小巧的松岛聪，他正背对着门口，最小号的病号服套在身上，还是穿出了oversize的时尚感，此时他正一丝不苟的站在窗户前，借着窗户上反射的人影练习着几个舞蹈动作。  
中岛健人很快认出，这正是新单曲《麒麟之子》的舞蹈动作。  
“当初，如果不是突发并发症，根本下不了床，他是不会休止活动的。”菊池风磨情绪有些低落，“这个病你大概也了解过了，目前没有特别好的治疗办法，只能静养。到现在，当初的并发症痊愈了，却断续又有新的并发症。在医生判断他能出院前，他都只能在这里。”  
“我们作为队友，当然是祈祷他会是那30%完全痊愈的幸运儿，所以不管有多难都要等待。我们不敢常过来，不敢鼓励他，甚至不敢在粉丝面前提起他，因为任何因素都可能加重他的心理负担，也担心给粉丝带来无谓的希望。”菊池风磨隔着玻璃看着里面很快熟练掌握了舞蹈步伐的人影，  
“如你所见，他从没放弃过，在医生允许的时间和强度内，保持身体对舞蹈的记忆，同时也学习着缺席期间的所有歌曲和舞蹈，我想，他是为了能回来的那天做着准备吧。我很少过来看他，因为看到他会让我觉得自己还不够努力，没有把sexy zone做的更好来迎接他。  
菊池风磨看向中岛健人，语气充满了不甘心：“所以见面，除了可能给他造成压力，也更是对我们的压力和刺激，我想，中岛他也应该是差不多的想法。”  
中岛健人看着窗边那个舞动的背影，坚定了目光，“菊池君，请你相信我，我一定会尽我所能找出解决困境的办法，包括松岛君在内。”  
“谢谢你！”菊池风磨没有抱期望，但还是表示了感谢。  
床边人影突然晃了一下，跌坐在了地上，菊池风磨立刻推开门和中岛健人一起冲了进去。  
“没事吧？”菊池风磨急忙把坐在地上的人扶起来。  
“风磨君，还有健人君？你们怎么一起过来了？”松岛聪刚开口就被四只钳子一样的大手抓起来抬进被窝。  
“刚刚胜利也来了！”松岛聪掀开被子，“我就说，一定有情况！”  
“是不是医生说我可以出院啦？”松岛聪一把抓住离他最近的中岛健人，睁大的眼睛里止不住的惊喜和笑意。  
中岛健人求助一般看向菊池风磨。  
菊池风磨毫不客气弹了下松岛聪的脑袋：“别胡思乱想，就是中岛想你了过来看看！”  
于是松岛聪充满希冀的双眼黯淡了下去。  
“哦，”他说，“谢谢健人君。”  
中岛健人望向菊池风磨，开始有些懂得他们不敢多来看松岛聪的原因了，不断希望又不断落空，当事双方心里都会难受吧。  
菊池风磨不由分说把松岛聪塞回被窝盖好：“医生上次检查的情况不是说很有改善么？你要听医生的话！”  
“可是要等到什么时候啊，风磨君，我已经好了！”松岛聪的情绪低落起来。  
“你说好了不行，要医生判断好了才可以，况且你刚刚不是还摔倒了么？”菊池风磨扬了扬下巴。  
“嗯？”松岛聪无辜的眨眨眼，“我只是觉得累了坐在地上休息会儿……”  
菊池风磨黑着脸把手伸进被窝就开始挠松岛聪的咯吱窝。  
“谁让你们在门外偷看我……哈哈哈，别……我错了，我再也不敢了……风磨君……”。  
中岛健人在旁边含笑看着。  
在自己的世界里，他们虽然也都认识，但菊池是Alpha，松岛是Omega，加上松岛早早和胜利结婚，远没有这个世界的菊池和松岛兄弟一般的亲近。  
正想着，因为两人的胡闹，松岛聪枕头下藏的东西刷拉刷拉往下掉，三个人都伸手去接。  
菊池风磨手里捧着抢救下来的书，脸更黑了：“你整天看些什么？快扔了！”  
松岛聪急忙抢过来：“还我，manager不让我看，我托护士姐姐跑了好几家书店才买到的。看！fmkn表纸的《anan》！”  
松岛聪双手举着将杂志推过来，封面是搂搂抱抱的fmkn，菊池风磨看到瞬间头大，想起自己为了营业，努力把头枕在中岛肩上，检查样片时被中岛嘲笑，说“菊池卖腐的样子犹如落枕患者失去了自己的颈椎”的卑微往事。  
“厉害，书脚都被翻得翘起来了……”中岛健人倒毫无羞意，毕竟去拍照的是另一个中岛。  
菊池风磨一看，果然书脚都卷了起来：“你每天都在看些什么？没收没收！”  
“不行不行！”松岛聪也捏着书，两人小学生一般争夺起来。  
而中岛健人看了看自己手中，是刚刚从枕头下掉落的一只布偶熊。  
“松岛，这只熊，送我好吗？”中岛健人朝松岛聪挥了挥。  
“唉？你们是过来抢我东西的吗？”松岛聪欲哭无泪，“这可是我最喜欢的熊，陪我好几年了！”  
“不白拿你的！”中岛健人笑了笑，从包里拿出样碟，“用这个跟你换！”  
菊池风磨一看，正是即将发售的双A单曲，不由皱起眉头，“喂！manager说过不许给他……”  
而松岛聪惊喜的接过来，小心看了看门外，从床垫底下抽出另一张样碟：“刚刚胜利送来了麒麟之子，现在健人君送来了honey honey，过两天玛丽再送一张通常的话，我就可以集齐新单了！”  
“你要他的熊干什么？”菊池风磨见中岛健人紧紧抱着熊，势在必得的样子，大感疑惑，忍不住小声开口质问到。  
“这样我看到熊的时候，就会想起聪酱了哦！”中岛健人朝菊池风磨眨眨眼，接着看向松岛聪；“或许，将来熊会还给你，那你就白得一张单曲，成交吗？”  
松岛聪想了想，抱着两张样碟点点头，“好，熊宝宝送你了，要好好对它哦！”  
眼看到了医生巡视的时间，菊池和中岛照顾松岛聪乖乖躺好，走出了病房。  
“喂！”菊池站在病房门外看着床上鼓起的被子包，“我不知道你要做什么，但是松岛对我们来说是重要的伙伴，”菊池风磨看着抱着熊的中岛健人，脸色沉郁，“你回去的方法，绝对不可以伤害到聪，否则，我和那个中岛都不会放过你。”  
“放心吧，在我的世界，我和松岛也是好朋友，所以我不会伤害他的。”中岛健人看向菊池风磨笑了笑。  
“那现在怎么办？”菊池风磨先把视线移开。  
“还记得一个月前的台风吗？”中岛健人翻出左手腕，右手掌心在其上划过，皮肤下蓝色的晶片微闪，然后犹如记起什么一样，迅速亲了一下菊池的脸颊。  
“喂！”菊池风磨立刻确认病房里的松岛和走廊没有监控设备。  
“放心吧，没人看见。”中岛健人笑意盈盈。  
“那你也不能……”菊池风磨嘟哝着。  
“那要给你授权么……”中岛健人笑嘻嘻打个响指。把晶片投射出屏幕往菊池风磨那边推一推。  
菊池很快被面前弹出的的台风气旋图吸引了目光。正是之前也见过的，导致自己哈姆雷特首演泡汤的，一个月前东京那次台风运动图。  
“我需要到这个台风中心的位置，”中岛健人指着被台风气旋遮盖的位置。  
“那里是？”菊池风磨好奇的上手戳了戳图，智能互动屏幕真的被拨开了其上风漩，露出底下卫星图像。  
“是NHK大楼啊？”菊池风磨眯着眼睛确认着。  
“对，就决定从来的地方离开了。”中岛健人收拢掌心。

“所以，我们这边需要做什么吗？”刷脸溜进NHK，菊池风磨反锁上乐屋大门，有些紧张的看着中岛健人。  
“等待就可以了。”中岛健人不断看着面前的光屏确认着什么，但这次没有给菊池风磨授权，在菊池看来，中岛好似伸着手臂盯着面前的地板发呆。  
“大部分的工作在那边，需要你的队友和我的朋友合作，距离‘门’打开的最近时间就是这一次，希望他们能赶上。”  
“中岛和你朋友？”菊池风磨大为惊讶，“他和那边的菊池吗？”菊池风磨心中不知是什么滋味。  
“不会的，那边的菊池去海外谈生意去了，所以你的队友应该被我朋友很好的保护着呢。只要他们藏的好，别被菊池抓住，就一定可以打开门！”中岛健人笑嘻嘻。  
“你和菊池不是夫夫吗？怎么他还抓你？”菊池风磨有些好奇。  
“呃……”中岛健人瞬间卡壳了。  
“喂，中岛在那边不会有危险吧？”菊池风磨皱起眉，“说起来你过来时还受伤了！该不会是那边的菊池家暴吧？”  
“没有没有，他…总之，菊池最近都不在。所以你队友应该不会和他发生什么难以挽回的身体纠葛，别担心。”中岛健人眼神游移，最终还是笑嘻嘻开起了玩笑。  
“谁关心那些啊！呵，好遗憾，我还想让那边的菊池治治他，谁让他平时总欺负我！”菊池风磨故作失落掩饰自己的担心。  
“太傲娇可是会让爱情溜走哦！”中岛健人看了看时间，拿起地上的包准备出发。  
“所以都说了我和中岛不是那种关系！”菊池风磨忍不住吐槽。  
“我走了！”中岛健人挥挥手。  
“怎…怎么走？”菊池风磨有些紧张。  
“就拉开那扇门，如果顺利，待会你队友就回从里面走出来！”中岛健人下巴扬了扬。  
菊池风磨看着那扇门，回想起短短时间里发生的奇异故事，终于要走到尽头了吗？心里却有些……  
“怎么，舍不得我？”中岛健人推开门，回身看到菊池风磨若有所思的样子，忍不住笑了。  
“没有！”菊池风磨翻了个白眼。  
“有机会我会回来看你的！”中岛健人兀自补充到。  
“赶紧走！”菊池风磨嚷嚷着。  
于是中岛健人笑着朝菊池风磨挥挥手，进了换装隔间轻轻关上了门。  
随着门咔哒一声响，房间陷入静默，菊池风磨心跳加速，该什么时间去打开门呢？会像大变活人游戏一样，自己的队友就在里面了吗？  
菊池风磨还没来的及上前，却浑身一震，随着巨大的碎裂声，隔间的门碎成几片，一个人影大叫着，仿佛似乎是被这力量推着，翻滚着出了隔间。  
“中岛！”菊池风磨定睛一看，急忙上前扶住人。  
而中岛健人看到菊池风磨的脸犹如被吓到一般：“我错了，我错了，我保证再也不逃跑了，不就是上床吗？今晚就让你上个够好不好？！”  
“中岛，你清醒点，是我，菊池！”菊池风磨使劲摇着中岛健人的肩膀，第十二年的默契，他一眼就知道自己的队友回来了。  
“我知道你是菊池，亲爱的，我错了！”中岛健人闭着眼，一个劲往菊池怀里钻：“哎呦…老公，我头疼！”  
“中岛，你睁开眼，你回来了！”菊池风磨把中岛健人从怀里拔出来：“你回到自己的世界了！”  
中岛健人闻言睁开一只眼睛，看了一眼菊池的脸，睁开双眼又确认了下，又不敢置信的摸了一把菊池的胸：“菊池！！”  
“是我！”菊池风磨任他摸，忙不迭点头。  
中岛健人环顾四周：“化妆台，试衣间，乐屋，NHK！我回来了，我真的回来了！！”  
中岛健人坐起身，不敢置信的拍拍脸，随即又狠狠掐了一把菊池，在菊池龇牙咧嘴间，中岛健人终于斩钉截铁的开口：“我活着回来了！”  
“你怎么搞得这么狼狈？我这边的中岛说你应该在他朋友家，很安全！”菊池风磨把中岛健人扶起来，帮他拍拍浑身的土。  
“呵，我可让他们AO两口子给坑惨了！”中岛健人恨恨的开口，“我慢慢告诉你！”


	8. 士可杀不可辱，我中岛宁死不做你老婆！

第三百一十二次！  
中岛健人盯着眼前花花碌碌纵横交错的电子元件深呼一口气。  
点亮旁边的手机屏，再次确认需要修复的步骤，手机轻震，提示只剩20%的电了，这更加重了他的紧张。  
加油，中岛，你是世界第一棒的男人，你可以的！  
中岛健人拼命给自己打气，弯下腰，点触着电子元件的连接点。  
“啊，啊啊啊……”中岛眼见电路板亮起一瞬，又再度熄灭。  
滴滴，第三百一十二次修复，失败。  
中岛健人恨恨的吐出一口气。  
这已经是普通青年穿越到ABO世界的第七天了。  
每天过得。  
生不如死。  
来不及灰心丧气，突然传来敲门声。  
中岛健人急忙把散落的电子元件收一收，塞进床下，又亲自坐在床上压住，才喊了一声，“请进。”  
门外站着菊池风磨，当然是Alpha菊池风磨。  
“唉？你不是跟马里乌斯谈生意，今晚不回来了吗？”中岛健人瞬间开始头疼。  
这边菊池不知道的是，中岛健人和这个世界的马里乌斯早就接上了头，马里乌斯知道他穿越者的身份，也愿意帮助中岛健人，没少利用家族生意的各项说辞困住一下菊池风磨，以便让中岛健人能有更充足的时间修复机器，当然中岛也能更好保护自己纯洁的处男之身（特指男男类型）。  
“我想你了，所以还是回来了。”菊池风磨黑金交融的金发有些凌乱，身上的西装衬衣开着几粒扣子，原本熨烫妥帖的布料已经凌乱。  
“你喝醉了？”空气中的味道不言而喻，中岛健人想了想站起身，未来的及动作，菊池风磨就大步走了过来，双手按在中岛健人的肩头，接着中岛健人就直接被这力道推着倒在床上。  
“喂，菊池……”中岛健人还没开口，对方就吻了上来，浓烈的酒精和香烟的气息随着菊池灵巧的舌头汹涌而来。  
中岛健人本身不胜酒力，平时稍微喝点酒就头晕目眩，而作为偶像，为保护嗓子状态更是尽量不碰香烟，不仅是他，队友们也是如此，哪怕是外表看着最不良的菊池风磨，但对烟酒也十分克制，更不会带着这样浓烈的烟酒气息出现在他面前、参加通告。  
“为什么总是喜欢挑战我的耐性呢？”菊池风磨松开已被他噬咬充血的唇瓣，手掌就扼在中岛脆弱的脖颈上。  
中岛健人吓得不行，可越挣扎，菊池掐他脖子的手就更用力一分。  
“你最好不要乱动，否则我不保证会发生什么……”菊池风磨吐出的声音包含滚烫的热度，中岛健人已经感受到对方坚硬的巨物抵住了自己，动也不是不动也不是。  
“你当初是怎么摇尾乞怜求我娶你，忘记自己的位置和身份了吗？”菊池风磨的手掌微微用力。  
中岛健人脸憋的通红，小声说着：“不要……”  
“不要？”菊池风磨冷笑一声；“反正嘴上说不要，到最后身体也很诚实。”  
菊池风磨松开脖子上的手，趁中岛健人大口呼吸的时候，手却游走向下，毫无怜惜的撕开了中岛健人的上衣。  
“菊池，你要干什么！”中岛健人拼命挣扎起来。  
“我要你身上染上我的味道，我要你这辈子都是我的人。”菊池风磨抓住中岛健人的肩膀按下去，映入眼中是肌肉均亭的后背，菊池风磨没有犹豫，俯身到了脆弱起伏的腺体位置，口中的尖牙刺穿了肌肤，朗姆尼古丁的浓烈Alpha信息素注入了其中。  
中岛健人在被按下身去时就有了不详的预感，来的这几天，他对ABO的世界有了更多的了解。当Alpha直接咬穿未发情的Omega腺体时，会直接引发Omega的发情，所以当脖子肌肤被刺穿时，中岛健人心中无比清晰认识到了这个ABO世界的荒谬和残忍。  
如果今天在这里的是真的Omega中岛，那么接下来发情、标记都会变成理所当然的事情吧。  
可是在这里的普通青年中岛健人，他脖子上根本没有腺体这个结构，所以对中岛来说，只是结结实实被咬了一口，他甚至感受到牙齿深入肌肉，鲜血就这样涌了出来。  
中岛健人堪称惨叫了一声，而菊池风磨啃了满嘴鲜血，也愣了。  
中岛健人想着我这是造了什么孽要遇到这种事，脑海中却无意识的回想起了和菊池风磨的关系。  
作为已经过世的杰尼桑“钦点”的“命中注定”，他和菊池风磨关系很长一段时间并不好，甚至到完全不说话的程度。  
但即使是关系最恶劣的时候，他们之间至多也就是冷战、讥讽，从来没有过暴力对抗。  
说到底，中岛认为自己是队里最年长的成员，对年下的弟弟们是承担责任的，而菊池当然也是他的弟弟，虽然这个弟弟瞧不上自己，要跟自己拧着来，中岛也有被拱火到极致想揍菊池的时候，但拳头抬起来最后都以手掌轻轻的抚在菊池身上为结束。  
说到底，他始终认为菊池风磨和自己只是性格上的分歧，绝不是人格优劣上的分歧，可面前这个狠狠咬住自己的人，虽然长着同样的脸，是否也有同样的心呢？  
ABO世界的菊池和中岛的关系看似更加亲密一些，他们是合法夫夫，或许这种噬咬对他们而言不过是夫夫间的情趣，也或许这就是ABO世界的合理运行法则。  
可这就是正确的吗？起码普通青年中岛健人看来这是不能接受的。  
说到底，以爱为名的暴力也是暴力不是吗？  
如果面前的人是我的队友菊池风磨，我还会犹豫吗？我应该已经……  
一瞬间，中岛健人的拳头就打在了菊池风磨的脸上，菊池风磨嘴中的鲜血吐了出来，捂着脸跌坐在地。  
“清醒些了吗？”赤裸着上身的中岛健人坐起身来，捂住脖子后面的伤口，鲜血还是不断从指缝流下来，蜿蜒的血线沿着脊背、手臂四溢，让脸黑成锅底的中岛健人宛如一个血人。  
“中岛？”菊池风磨顾不得火辣辣的脸颊，急忙重新靠过来：“你怎么流了这么多血？”  
“你咬的！”中岛健人捂着伤口，把赶过来的菊池推开。  
“不可能，咬腺体怎么可能流这么多血？”菊池风磨擦了一把嘴唇，自然是沾了满手的血。  
“你离我远点！”见菊池要过来查看伤口，担心暴露身份的中岛自然是不肯让他靠近。  
眼见血止不住，菊池风磨急忙起身从床边的抽屉里拿了一片闪烁着珍珠白光的东西。  
“先止血，不行我让胜利过来看看！”  
想着菊池风磨总不至于害人性命，中岛健人姑且接过来往脖子后放过去，似乎自动被伤口吸附，珍珠白的仿生贴布就覆盖在了伤口上，很快中岛就感觉血被止住，伤口先是微微发麻，然后就不疼了。  
而菊池风磨则上前圈住中岛健人，往他脖子后的伤口位置轻轻吹着气。  
“还疼吗？”菊池风磨问。  
中岛健人拿胳膊肘不耐烦的把菊池风磨推开，菊池风磨自然不肯离开，推推搡搡间，菊池风磨的口袋里就滑落出一个册子，掉在中岛健人腿上。  
菊池风磨来不及抢回，中岛健人已经拿了起来，一看封面书名，脸就黑了。

《霸道总裁的落跑Omega》  
“这个…”菊池风磨张口结舌不知该如何解释，中岛健人已经带着怒火翻开了：  
……  
“从今天起你是我的，我要你的眼里只有我一个人，我不准你对着别的Alpha笑！”身为金字塔顶端的世界第一霸道总裁，藤井流星从来没有对一个Omega如此动心。  
“为什么！为什么！我不爱你！你放过我吧！”俊逸若仙的Omega小泷望脸颊滑落绝美泪滴，不知穷酸又平凡的自己，哪一点入了世界上最尊贵的Alpha的法眼。  
“我还从来没有尝试过被拒绝的滋味呢，很好，你已经成功地引起我的注意。”藤井流星挑起一抹邪魅的笑容，垫脚吻上了小泷被泪水打湿的双唇。  
……  
刷的翻过几页。  
“你不就想要我的钱吗？”藤井流星喝的伶仃大醉，把钱包里的5000万现金拿了出来，甩在面色倔强的小泷望脸上：“钱我有的是，但爱，抱歉，我不会给你！”  
……  
中岛健人额头青筋爆发，又翻过几页。  
“你是什么东西，敢碰他？”藤井流星从价值10亿的镶钻黄金跑车下来，一把抓住了神山智洋即将落在小泷望袖子上的手。  
“天凉了！”藤井流星45°仰头望向天空，王霸之气全开：“让中间、滨田、桐山、重冈、神山集团都破产吧！”  
……

“你tm整天在看什么鬼东西！”中岛健人愤怒的把小册子甩在菊池风磨身上。  
菊池风磨心虚的摸着鼻子，也不敢捡册子，尴尬极了。  
“胜利之前说，现在Omega比较喜欢霸道总裁，所以我就……”菊池风磨哼哼唧唧的解释着。  
“你还想拉胜利下水？”中岛健人的恨得牙痒痒，铁拳禁不住提起来，最后却还是松开，只轻轻推了菊池一把。  
“抱歉……”菊池风磨小声说。  
“听不见！”中岛健人死亡凝视。  
“对不起！”菊池风磨垂着眼被迫大声说道。  
“真是的……”中岛健人捡起破掉的半个上衣，胡乱擦着身上的血。  
“他们都说，你是在利用我……”菊池风磨突然开口，中岛健人手中动作微僵。  
“毕竟高中毕业的时候，你都把话说的那么绝，连原本定下的婚约都闹到无效……”菊池风磨谈到过去，情绪低落下来。  
中岛健人瞬间急出了汗，高中？婚约？什么啊，马里乌斯没说过啊，这就涉及到我知识盲区了。  
“如果不是那时候中岛财团面临危机，必须要我们家那1%的股份支持，你还会和我结婚吗？”菊池风磨脸上带着淡淡的落寞笑容。“我常常会想这件事，可到现在也没有结论。”  
中岛健人心中暗恨，这个世界的中岛怎么回事啊！  
“刚结婚后，我对你态度很差，你总以为我是在羞辱你，但不是这样的，我只是怕你利用完我之后，再跟我说一次那种绝情的话，然后离开我……”菊池风磨抬头看着中岛健人。  
这个眼神深深刺激了中岛健人，很清晰了，这个世界的渣Omega中岛高中时抛弃了菊池，后来为了家族利益又选择跟菊池联姻，并且现在迟迟不肯被菊池标记，显然是在策划利用完就跑的计划。  
哇靠，该不会是他故意互换，以此让我来这个世界给他背锅吧？  
“你听着！”中岛健人眼神坚定的拍上菊池风磨的肩膀：“你试想，中岛他……我是说我中岛，是那种会为了1%的股份不惜放弃幸福婚姻的投机者吗？”  
菊池风磨眼神犹疑，似乎是在思考难道不是吗？  
中岛健人内心大恨，真是流年不利、风评被害。  
“高中那时候的事，是有原因的！”中岛健人开始胡编乱造。  
而菊池风磨听到却瞳孔巨震：“真的吗？为什么？”  
中岛健人一边想这个渣Omega对纯情Alpha做了什么，一边继续扯到：“我是有苦衷的，但我现在还不能告诉你！”  
菊池风磨眼神犹疑着又有些焦急：“那，那什么时候才能告诉我？”  
中岛健人深吸一口气：“一周后，一周后我告诉你！”  
反正一周后我把机器修好，就回自己世界了，这边就让Omega中岛自食苦果吧！  
菊池风磨盯着中岛看了看，却突然弯唇笑了笑：“也没关系了……所以你是真心想和我结婚的吗？”  
中岛健人一口气差点没喘上来，生怕自己说是，对方立刻就要履行夫夫义务。  
而菊池风磨似乎看穿了中岛的心思：“你别担心，我知道你吃药压制发情期就是不想让我标记，这药连你的腺体都能隐藏起来，我也怕继续做下去你会受伤啊。”  
“对，毕竟之前我们之间有些小问题……”中岛健人因为说谎，在心里对Alpha菊池一个劲道歉，“我不能在那种关系下让你标记！”  
菊池风磨眼中翻涌着想顶嘴和反驳的情绪，但最终还是低头说道：“抱歉，是我的错。”  
中岛健人内心愧疚达到顶峰，我知道一切都是那个渣Omega的错，这个菊池真是太不容易了，而且他好勇于承认错误，不知比自己嘴硬的队友强多少倍，哼！  
中岛健人的眼神越发温柔，仿佛刚刚在人家脸上打了一拳的不是自己。  
“那，我们来做一个约定吧！”中岛健人弯着眼睛笑了起来，露出两颗可爱的兔牙：“不许故意说言不由衷的话，不许用难堪的话刺伤对方，你能和我约定吗？”  
菊池风磨看着中岛健人，鬼使神差的点点头。  
于是中岛健人笑的更灿烂，“那么，好了，让一让，我现在要处理下染血的床单。”  
中岛健人拉着菊池风磨起身，刚想掀开被子，突然记起床底下的电路板，于是又放下了。  
“嗯，也没染太多，明天再说吧，困了！”中岛健人故作自然的补充到。  
而菊池风磨并没有关注这一切，他仍然是一副若有所思的样子。  
“喂中岛，”菊池风磨突然开口。  
中岛健人转身看过去。  
“高中的事也好，或者利用了我也好，其实我都不在意，”菊池风磨说，“但我希望你能给我机会，我真心想和你过一生的。”  
中岛健人狠狠咬住了下嘴唇，Omega中岛上辈子是拯救了世界吗？凭什么会有这么好的恋人？  
“这就是我心里的话。我的底牌已经全在你手里了，你要对我好一点。”菊池风磨觉得自己可能是中邪了，露出一丝后悔又无奈的苦笑。  
中岛健人心想这要是给Omega中岛听到了可不是要上天，这个纯情的Alpha不知要被欺负成什么样子。  
“可以，对于主动投降的战俘，我军一向优待，但是这话你以后记在心里就好，我只看你的具体表现！”中岛健人拍拍菊池。  
菊池风磨露出一个笑容：“好，那我还有一句心里话。”  
中岛健人点点头;：“你说吧！”  
“我现在想抱抱你可以吗？就只是抱一抱不做别的。”菊池风磨说。  
中岛健人在心里叹了口气，主动哥俩好的张开双臂：“来吧！”  
菊池风磨笑的更加开心，紧紧抱了上去，最后在中岛健人后脑勺发丝上落下一个吻。  
“晚安！”菊池风磨轻声说完就离开了。

中岛健人按了按自己狂跳的心脏，尽管这边的菊池抽烟喝酒烫头，但比自己的队友善良痴情的多，这种魅力不分性别，真的很让人心动。  
况且，中岛健人回味着刚刚拥抱彼此的力度，不得不说Alpha确实有种族天赋，胸肌比自己队友大好多，抱着怪舒服的。  
中岛健人甩甩头，不管他是多好的人，自己一周后都要回自己世界的，只能祈祷Omega中岛珍惜他吧！  
中岛健人从床下拖出电路板，开始了第313次修复尝试。  
颤颤巍巍的离手，电路板的呼吸灯闪烁两次。  
成了！  
中岛健人想兴奋的大叫，如果顺利，我很快可以回去了！  
门把们，manager们，还有最喜欢的fans，再等等我！


	9. 爬坡上树，我中岛在杰尼斯没耍上的杂技全还上了

帅气的黑色套装，中岛健人把墨镜挂在上衣领口，提上自己时尚的挎包，步伐轻快的下了楼梯，菊池风磨正在玄关前扣上衬衣扣子，抬头看见中岛的打扮，表情裂了一瞬间。  
“怎么？”中岛健人笔直的大长腿带着深入骨髓的帅气风骚，在菊池风磨身前摆了个pose站定，“我这衣服怎么样？”  
“不太像你平时的风格，不过也好看……”菊池风磨又看了看，忍不住笑起来，“你穿这种紧身的裤子，也好看。”  
菊池风磨忍不住走上前摸了一把中岛健人的袖子：“这是什么材质的衣服？”  
这是穿越来到ABO世界的中岛健人穿的原装衣服，担心暴露，中岛健人打开菊池的手，主动走上前，拿起菊池还挂在脖子上的领带系了起来  
“你好像，今天特别开心。”菊池风磨开口说。  
“有吗？”中岛健人双手翻飞，脸上确实是止不住的笑意。  
“有啊，因为，之前从没帮我打过领带啊……”菊池风磨的声音带着明显的笑意。  
中岛健人一愣，接着抬起头，看到菊池风磨含笑的温柔眼神，心中有些不是滋味，平时在团里，演出赶时间换衣服也好，拍节目也好，团员们当面换衣服，顺手帮忙拉下拉链，打个结，递下零碎，简直是再正常不过的事情，但是这个世界的菊池，显然是把这个当做了自己恋人对自己的柔情了。  
“打个领结而已，又不会累到我！”中岛健人利落的收尾，再微微上前细心调整着形状。  
菊池风磨看着近在眼前的恋人，只觉得心软成一片，忍不住环着中岛健人的腰往怀里带了带：“明天，也可以给我打领结吗？”  
中岛健人的手顿了下，故意大力拍了下菊池的肩，借着力道拉开了距离：“得寸进尺，那要看你的表现！”  
菊池风磨忍不住的笑，又上前要抱中岛健人，中岛笑着推拒了几下还是任他抱了。  
我无法跟你约定哦，中岛健人带笑的眼中藏着一份抱歉，今天就是马里乌斯推测的空间门打开的日子了，如果一切顺利，明天你面前的就是你家Omega了呢。  
中岛健人忍不住拍了拍菊池风磨宽阔的后背，想着这么好摸的Alpha身体，Omega岛还推三阻四不肯做，真是身在福中不知福。  
中岛健人心中酸溜溜的想着，浑然不觉，队友菊池身体也很好摸，也没见中岛去搞一下队友啊。  
中岛健人的鼻子使劲嗅了下，又从菊池怀里离开，又仔细凑近嗅了嗅菊池的脖子。  
越来越明显的烟酒味，这怎么一大早就抽烟喝酒烫头吗？  
中岛健人瞬间想到，可能是之前夫夫关系不和谐，让菊池染上了抽烟酗酒的恶习。  
孩子太惨了，中岛健人眼中盛满同情的看向菊池，而菊池的脸上竟然有些红。  
“把自己的味道搞不见了，又来闻我的，真是的……”菊池风磨被中岛闻的有些招架不住。  
“我现在要去工作了，所以不可以现在撩拨我……”菊池风磨低声说着。  
中岛健人有些愣，菊池风磨嘴上说着不要，还是忍不住就亲了过来，于是中岛健人品尝到了急剧浓度上升的酒精和尼古丁的味道。  
脑子里灯泡叮的亮起，原来TM这烟熏火燎的烤肉店味就是菊池风磨的信息素啊！  
“朗姆尼古丁”马里乌斯特意说过，是很有Alpha气概的优质信息素。  
中岛健人捂着被吻过火辣辣的嘴唇，品味了一下，实在是不想承认还是挺好闻的味道。  
见菊池风磨要出门了，急忙开口：“我也要出门！”  
菊池风磨眉头微皱。  
“你把我带到市区就行，”中岛健人按之前和马里乌斯排练过无数次的台词说道，“我好久没去看望聪了。”  
“不行，你忘了？”菊池风磨摇摇头，“你在户外禁止期啊！”  
又涉及到了知识盲区，中岛健人只能干瞪眼。  
“过几天等解禁，我陪你一起过去！”菊池风磨穿上鞋子，挥了挥手离开了家。

中岛健人提着单肩包气冲冲回了楼上房间，从单肩包里翻出电路板，把连接着两根电线的手机拔下来，被电了一下都不顾，熟练拨通了乱码一般的号码。  
“这么快就到了？”对面是马里乌斯惊讶的声音。  
“没打上顺风车，菊池说我在户外禁止期里，那是什么意思？”中岛健人语气不善。  
“啊……”电话那头的马里乌斯发出了一声短促惊呼。  
“因为我们的世界最近几年信息素的影响一直在增强，所以为了保护Omega，法律规定在他们发情期的前后两周禁止户外活动，以免在外发情受到伤害。”马里乌斯简单介绍着。  
“这么重要的事情，你怎么不早说？”中岛健人瞬间怒了。  
“我忘了嘛，而且我一个未婚Alpha，哪里能记得你的户外禁止期啊！”马里乌斯语气抱歉又懊恼。  
“你要是在我的世界，你干出这种事，我和菊池一起打哭你你知道吗？”中岛健人气的不行。  
对面的马里乌斯显然是理亏的沉默了。  
“那现在怎么办！”中岛健人看了下时间，“还有8个小时门就打开了！”  
马里乌斯想了想，“三个办法，第一，户外禁止期的Omega可以在自己Alpha陪伴下前往报备地点。”  
“那菊池不就知道了吗？”中岛健人语气不爽。“这边的中岛不是不想菊池知道吗？”  
“第二，户外禁止期的Omega遇突发疾病可以就近送医，不受禁止期限制。”  
“那我装病？”中岛健人思考着可能性。  
“可是就算装病成功也是送去医院，同样要从医院离开……”马里乌斯摇摇头，“或许佐藤愿意帮忙，可那就意味着佐藤会变成知情者。”  
“这个禁止期，是担心Omega发情才设置的法律，可我是绝对不会发情的，甚至我连信息素都没有，我不可以伪装为Beta过去吗？”中岛健人不死心。  
“不是你想的那样，我们这个世界甚至连我们自身都已经高度智能化，“马里乌斯手掌轻抚手腕，唤醒芯片：”这芯片既是工具，也是枷锁，只要Omega在户外禁止期内，往外踏出一步，芯片都会自动报警。”  
中岛健人惊喜的笑了：“你忘了？我不是你们世界的人，我没有这个芯片！”  
马里乌斯想了想还是摇摇头：“你虽然没有芯片，但你走出这个家门的时候，就暴露在无处不在的天网中。如果不幸被天网抽检面孔识别出身份，得知你在禁止期内外出，芯片却没有报警。那就只有一种可能，你的芯片损坏或者你故意非法挖出了芯片。私自取出芯片是比户外禁止期外出严重一万倍的事情，一旦被天网排查锁定，逮捕时间平均10分钟而已。”  
马里乌斯有些抱歉的开口：“我们这里只有反社会组织的成员才会挖出芯片，所以追击无芯片者的警力是配备杀伤性武器的，遇到不配合者可当场击毙，我不能让你冒险！”  
中岛健人叹了口气：“那最后一种呢？”  
马里乌斯点点头：“剩下的大概是最稳妥的办法了，错过了今天，一周后还有次开启门的机会，那时你也过了户外禁止期，只要小心行事就有可能无事到达。”  
“不行，我等不到一周后！”中岛健人咬咬牙，“无论如何，我今天就要走！”  
马里乌斯摇摇头：“你和Kenty真像！”  
中岛健人不明所以。  
马里乌斯隔空投送过来资料：“我们Kenty出门，从不管自己是不是禁止期内，这里有一份较为安全的路线我发给你，还有他平时藏装备的地方，我也告诉你。既然kenty可以，那我相信你也可以！”

中岛健人在粗壮的树干上敲敲打打，终于拿下了一块方方正正的树皮，里面隐藏着难以察觉的木纹密码键盘，输入了密码，中岛健人取出树底下层层包裹好的东西，清点一下就背在身上沿着路线开始向这次旅途的终点移动——银河广场，也是自己穿越到这个世界时踏足的地方。  
一边躲避着天网的监控，一边回忆起第一次接到这个世界马里乌斯电话时的震惊心情。  
根据马里乌斯的叙述，这个世界的中岛健人是中岛财团的唯一继承人，而中岛财团身为世界知名科技公司，最为知名的就是皮下植入芯片的开发和研究，在皮下植入芯片从便携终端渐渐变成能控制全民的武器后，中岛财团地位水涨船高的同时也越发如履薄冰。  
三年前，由于恶意构陷，包括中岛健人双亲在内的高层被集体调查，官司打了一年结果以全体人员遭到长期监禁为结局，而几股神秘力量借机同时操纵股市，意图恶意收购中岛财团。  
中岛健人自从在分化成Omega后，选择研究员的发展道路，沉迷于科技研发，早就消失在台前，被顶尖权力圈淡忘了。  
直至危机关头挺身而出，他在这一事件中展现出了超凡的魄力和手腕，业界一战成名，其综合素质无疑是目前顶级财团继承人中的佼佼者。  
但再有天赋再努力，面对无尽汹涌的恶意，中岛健人也终究力不从心。  
最终，去年最后一次股东大会上，众人期待中岛健人的最终失败时，菊池风磨带着家族掌握的1%的股份前来，以当场缔结婚约的形式把这1%加进了中岛健人的砝码盘里，让中岛健人保住了公司，但作为谈判让步，丧失了旗下所有产业的经营管理权，只保留了研究所。  
研究所固然是中岛财团安身立命的根本，但研究所核心精英全部监禁中，未完成项目停滞封存，为了彻底了断中岛健人后路，财团中止研究所全部资金供给，并驳回了中岛健人之后提交的所有研究计划和经营策略。  
只是一个空壳，自然起不了风浪，财团让中岛健人安心和自己的Alpha新婚燕尔，发情怀孕生子去。  
中岛健人再次由风口浪尖上的人物跌落神坛，被打压的抬不起头来，而且据说他和菊池风磨婚后关系很差，也无法从菊池家族获得助力，可想而知是怎样的一蹶不振。  
中岛健人面临着内忧外患不假，研究所只剩空壳也是真，但不代表他的研究就此停滞。，相反，绕开了财团的审批和监察，他的实验项目更加大胆和疯狂，而这背后全力支持他的人，就是马里乌斯。  
同样作为世界顶级财团的继承人，马里乌斯比中岛健人小6岁，对中岛欣赏之外更是敬佩，作为东方叶家大小姐和德国尤里乌斯家族的孩子，他注定会在黑白两道游刃有余，也敢于支持中岛健人花费巨大又怂人听闻的各项研究。  
“Kenty的研究到了什么程度，连我都不是特别清楚。”马里乌斯把坏掉的电路板交给中岛健人，“你们两个人的交换，虽然是一次完全的意外事件，但恰好验证了他关于平行时空和‘门’的假想！”  
简而言之，平行时空的观点认为宇宙中存在无数相似的时空，每一个里面都有自己的存在，而一些时空会因为某些原因发生扭曲、碰撞，形成了连接两个平行时空的通道，中岛健人称之为“门”。  
这次穿越，推测是两人中的某一个不小心穿越了“门”进了对面世界，而另一人因为世界的法则，也被排斥到了另一个世界，从而导致了交换。  
门打开的时间，马里乌斯可以推算出来，但门打开的契机，他不是很清楚，所以，他只能尽量回忆上次实验过程，并试图完全复刻重现，至于能不能成功，就看运气了。  
原本计划是中岛健人搭乘菊池的顺风车，直接到达银河广场，趁马里乌斯以谈判生意为由拖住菊池风磨时，中岛健人布置好一切，静待门开启的时间。  
可如今，因为要躲避天网，前往银河广场的路变得异常曲折，堪堪跑过去的时间就非常紧张了，布置银河广场的任务不得不交给马里乌斯，而马里乌斯原本预定和菊池风磨谈判，所以必须想尽办法避开菊池前去。  
原本顺利的计划被打乱，原本的助力变成掣肘，中岛健人和马里乌斯心底都笼罩着一层乌云。  
中岛健人擦了一把头上的汗水，前方是一片高低错落的树林。  
一口气跑了3个多小时，中岛健人精疲力竭在一棵树旁坐下，打开折叠背包，Omega中岛的确常做些不法举动，背包里塞满了泛着冷光的器具和设备，中岛健人不敢乱动，只从一个夹层抽出了浓缩能量棒胡乱吃了几口，说起来，这能量棒还是菊池家健身房偷拿的，反正也会记到Omega岛身上，中岛健人可没有客气，一扫而空，拍打了几下胸口，又咬破几个水球润了润嗓子。  
稍作休整，继续沿着路线在树林里前进，和现实世界的东京比较，这片树林的位置大概相当于代代木公园，只是比它面积更大，树木更原始茂密，而那些精心修建的林间小径布满天网监控，是决计不能去的，好在手中的路线图绘制出一条完美避开监控的秘密道路，穿出森林就能直接到达银河广场后门的垃圾运输场和后勤管理区。  
中岛健人在树枝繁茂的林间上下穿行，碎石密布，杂草丛生，是要硬生生的靠自己走出一条路。参天大树遮天蔽日，哪棵树看起来都长得一样，渐渐的，中岛健人的脚程越来越慢，他发现自己迷路了。  
晌午已过，太阳渐渐西沉，偌大的树林，永远重复的道路，伴随着内心的焦虑和体力的流失，中岛健人看着时间一分一秒过去，离门打开的时间不到2个小时了。

“抱歉，我有个通讯！”马里乌斯朝菊池风磨点点头，来到套房外间，  
“你到了吗？我这边布置好了！”马里乌斯压低声音。  
“抱歉，我迷路了……”中岛健人仰头看着高插云际的树木，声音沮丧；“我可能赶不上了！”  
马里乌斯叹了口气又急忙宽慰：“没关系，下周还有机会。你现在不要乱走动，我按定位过去接你，关键是一定不能被天网发现，我过去之前保护自己的安全！”  
马里乌斯断开通讯一回头，菊池风磨倚着门眯着眼睛怀疑的看着他。  
“那个，哥，我这边有点事情……”马里乌斯结结巴巴，菊池风磨则走过来一把勒住他的脖子。  
“我早看出你小子有问题，今天一天就心不在焉的！说！”菊池风磨声音幽幽的。  
马里乌斯心里一惊，难道风磨已经察觉了？  
“说，是不是谈恋爱了？嗯？”菊池风磨不怀好意嘿嘿笑。  
“没有没有！”吓得马里乌斯连连摆手否认。  
“还敢骗我！”菊池风磨勒住马里乌斯，全然不顾对方的挣扎和抗议，重新拖回套房里“拷打”去了。

中岛健人独自等待着，太阳已沉入地平线，只余一些微光透过树木枝叶投射进来。  
远处树叶响动，似乎是有人穿行其中发出的声响，中岛健人耳朵动了动，站起来望向发出声音的地方。  
对方似乎也意识到了什么，停下了脚步。  
“…马里乌斯？”中岛健人微微发出声音。  
对方踩着地上的沉积的树叶走了出来。  
一个人打头阵，后面还跟着5、6人，戴着奇怪的装束和面具，中岛健人大骇，这装扮和自己初来ABO世界时那两个追杀自己的人一模一样。  
“是中岛！”对方中的一人声音讶异带着狂喜。  
中岛健人没有丝毫犹豫，拔腿就跑。  
“抓住他！”后面的人反应也很快。

中岛健人彻底迷失了方向，只能拼命在树林中跑，而后面的人穷追不舍，直到中岛健人来到一处狭小的空地，明显又人为布置的痕迹，想折返已经来不及，中岛健人踩中了陷阱被布置好的绳索高高的吊在了树上。  
后面追着的人见状放慢脚步，慢慢靠近过来，  
中岛健人不知道他们是什么目的，情急之中，他从折叠背包中拿出了电路板，心想至少不能让他们得到这个，接着用尽力气从绳索的空隙中把电路板仍在了上方树枝间。  
中岛健人追寻着电路板的轨迹，只能看到上面的呼吸灯闪烁几下隐在黑暗中，接着下方的人砍断绳索，中岛健人就直直跌落了下来。  
“你别过来！”中岛健人手脚在绳索中挣扎，对方则拿着雪白的刀子飞快的靠近，直直的举了起来。

中岛健人睁开眼睛，对方正拼命把绳索斩断，向他伸出手：“出来吧！”  
接着又把面具摘掉：“是我！”  
中岛健人看着那张熟悉的脸忍不住失声惊呼：“Akito！”  
对方赶紧做了个“嘘”的表情，四下望去没有人松了口气：“东西都带来了吗？”  
中岛健人看着这样跟西边同事桐山照史一模一样的脸，忍不住失语，已经被对方拿走了折叠背包，打开清点了下，对方露出笑容。  
“我等了你两个星期，你可算来了！”接着把背包背在身上，“我要赶紧走了，滨田带人在后面！”  
“二当家！”一个戴着面具的人冲了过来：“滨田带着他的狗……二当家？”  
对方看到桐山和中岛和谐的样子显然有些震惊。  
“二当家，原来你就是那个叛徒！”对方反应很快。  
桐山看着对方拿出了枪：“你不要冲动，这件事我可以和大当家解释，当务之急是先……”  
“我们上一次死了那么多弟兄！”对方的枪口对准了中岛健人，  
桐山照史立刻扑了过去，中岛健人急忙站起来，只听耳边一声巨响，带着面具的人喉咙破了一个大洞，发出“咯咯”的声音，  
桐山照史把枪仍在尸体旁边，脸上带着飞溅的鲜血，却没有什么表情。“走吧！”冷冰冰的对中岛健人说。  
中岛健人看向眼前蔓延的鲜血和渐渐失去生机的尸身，只觉得脑海中一片岩浆，翻涌着想吐的心情，双腿仿佛不再是自己的，被桐山拉着，踉踉跄跄的往前跑。

“二当家！”“二当家！”背后是一片探照灯的光芒，犬吠声此起彼伏，面具人四面八方向桐山身旁聚集，“二当家，中岛？！”  
“这是人质！前方化整为零，逃出去后老地方碰头！”桐山照史不容置疑的一挥手，众人立刻齐声应答然后四散入丛林不见了。  
“你接下来去哪里？”桐山照史拖着中岛健人，不断回头估测着追兵距离。  
“银河广场……”中岛健人回答问题的嘴唇忍不住的抖动。  
“那你去吧，我先走了，有事我会给你发消息！”桐山照史低声说着。  
“等下！”见对方真的要走，中岛健人有点慌：“我迷路了，银河广场在哪里？”  
“哈？”桐山照史一头问号，但事态紧急只得继续夹着中岛健人往前跑；“我带你去！”  
背后，不断的犬吠声，枪响声，惨叫声，一道低沉磁性的嗓音毫无感情的传达命令：“别打死，要活的！”  
“唉！”中岛健人听见桐山照史叹息一声，接着被推往旁边岔路上：“你沿着这条路，出去就能看见银河广场了，我要走了！”  
不等中岛健人回话，桐山就迅速消失不见了，中岛健人没有办法只能沿着岔路跑，越跑树木越稀疏，光线也越强，中岛健人内心振奋，不由越跑越快，直到猛地冲出岔路，双脚踏在了坚实的砖石地上，悬浮路灯于头顶微微摇曳，照亮着这片被科技精心建造的道路上。  
抬头间，中岛健人和一台天网监控头直直对视。  
中岛健人深吸一口气，而监控头依然程式性的划过，并没有对中岛健人突然闯入有任何反常。  
中岛健人抬头远望，银河广场后门已经遥遥在望，只要跑过去，就可以回家了！  
没有任何犹豫，也不再顾及什么，他拼命跑起来，

“长官，这边是岔路口了，一条是通向城外的，一条是通向银河广场的！”树林中，身穿警服的下属迎向自己的长官，东京安保厅外勤处最高长官——滨田崇裕。  
滨田手掌轻扫腕间，召唤出了地图和监控，军帽下的双眼冷若冰霜：“传我指令，接管以我为中心三公里内全部天网监控设备，对目击到的全体人员进行人身核验扫描。”  
话音落下不到10秒，以微秒为单位运算的超级光脑就有了反馈，中岛健人奔跑着的路上，原本撒着惬意黄光的悬浮路灯瞬间变为探照灯，直直的射向自己，两旁的监控头发出刺耳的警报声。  
滨田崇裕看着画面上出现的人，神色有些意外，却又想到什么，露出一丝情理之中的笑容。  
“长官，这个Omega禁止期外出了，咱们现在忙着捉拿要犯，算了吧！”下属正要重新搜索，滨田却制止了他。  
“他禁止期外出，芯片为什么没有自动报警？”滨田尽管露出笑意，但眼神让人不寒而栗。“他恐怕是早就跟这帮反社会分子勾结了！”  
“这……不能吧……”下属目瞪口呆。  
“抓住他！”滨田下令。

菊池风磨脸色一变，盯着新弹出的提示不敢置信的揉揉眼睛，接着没有任何迟疑起身就走。  
“哥？”被菊池按着“拷问”半天的马里乌斯一头乱发抬起头。  
“中岛禁止期外出被发现了，警方还怀疑他私挖芯片和反社会组织勾结！”菊池风磨看着发来的定位，“我马上去一趟！”  
马里乌斯也脸色巨变，立刻在后面跟上。

就只差一点了，就一点了……  
中岛健人看着远方灯火辉煌的银河广场，那里有许久不见的双亲，队友们，关爱自己的Staff们，当然还有最最爱的fan……背后，一群身穿警服的人从林间穿出，大声疾呼。  
“给我！”滨田从下属手中拿过心爱的枪，稳稳的瞄准中岛健人的后背，想了想还是调转枪口，中岛健人只感觉脚边猛然炸开，砂石毫不留情打在自己脚腕上，接着无数子弹鱼贯而来，犹如猫戏老鼠版玩弄着人的性命。  
中岛健人最后再看了一眼灿烂的银河广场，咬了咬牙，扭身返回了树林中。

“你在哪里啊？”马里乌斯焦急的问道。  
“我躲在一棵树上！”中岛健人费劲的攀上粗壮的树干，只觉得精心保养的手掌被磨得火辣辣的疼。  
“现在警察也在抓你，风磨哥也过去了！你小心些躲着，我去找你！”马里乌斯看着发来的定位，又转身看着一模一样的树木，心中焦急的厉害。  
中岛还要说什么，却突然切断通讯，一只警犬嗅着两边找了过来，中岛健人屏住呼吸，大气不敢出，警犬似乎闻到了什么，但因为只顾低头看路，所以虽然越来越疑惑，闻得频率越来越高，但还是找不见中岛，  
笨死了，中岛健人心中傻乐，还警犬呢，还没有我家波尼塔聪明。  
说到波尼塔，好久没见波尼塔了，中岛健人心中叹了口气，如果来的是波尼塔，自己一定可以好好跟她说，让她别出卖自己。  
接着中岛健人抬头，就和一双萌萌的眼睛对视了，不远处的林间，站着一只可爱的棕色泰迪犬。  
唉？中岛健人差点从树上掉下来，波尼塔？？？？  
由于情绪激动，掉落的树叶砸在警犬头上，警犬终于忍不住抬头，一下子看到了中岛。  
波尼塔发出威吓的低吼，但已经来不及了，警犬狂吠不止，中岛健人无所适从，抬头看波尼塔，波公主的眼神他看懂了：“笨死你吧！”  
怎么可以这样讲爸爸！中岛健人来不及教训女儿，波尼塔已经转身一溜烟跑了。  
怎么可以这样抛弃爸爸！中岛健人泪流满面。  
接着，探照设备跟了过来，一群警察就把树包围了。  
“中岛健人，不，现在应该是菊池健人……”滨田崇裕亲自举着扩音器朝向树冠里，懒洋洋的走程序：“现在警方以你户外禁止期外出和涉嫌改造、破坏、拆除终端芯片两项罪名逮捕你，希望你坦白从宽，缴械投降，我们将在三次警告无效后采取行动，最高权限可直接击毙！”  
“现在警告一次！”  
中岛健人连滚带爬继续往树枝里面钻。  
“警告第二次！”滨田看着树冠里人影的挣扎，只是冷笑，  
从下属手中拿过枪，瞄准了树丛中的人影。  
“第三次不是还没警告吗？”一只手紧紧制住了枪口。  
滨田犹如看到了脏东西，皱了皱眉头：“菊池风磨？你怎么来了！”  
“你要射杀我家Omega，我可不是要来？”菊池风磨冷笑。  
树丛里的中岛健人听见菊池风磨的声音，更是吓得魂飞魄散，透过间隙一看，果然是菊池风磨，旁边蹲乖乖的，可不是刚刚跑了的波尼塔？波尼塔也抬起头，和中岛健人对视了，还摇摇尾巴扭扭屁股邀功呢，中岛健人火冒三丈瞪一眼，把菊池叫来干嘛？波尼塔露出很失落的样子，耳朵也耷拉下来默默又钻进树林了。  
底下的夺枪大战进入白热化，中岛健人远望，穿着一身白的马里乌斯也正跑过来，“叮咚”“叮咚”中岛健人的闹铃响起，马里乌斯也关闭腕间提示。  
“门”打开的时间到了。中岛健人遥望着马里乌斯，马里乌斯焦急的想说什么，在所有人都看不见的地方，树丛中，银河广场的底下，通道口，各处地方的线路板渐次亮起，熄灭。  
一声枪响，中岛健人栖身的树枝应声断裂，身子一歪，就掉落了下去。  
“健人……”底下是疯狂的吼声。  
中岛心中有种说不上来的感觉，他看着远处马里乌斯瞬间惨白的脸，看到菊池风磨惊恐的表情和拼命朝自己奔来的样子……  
时间是一个相对的概念，事实上很缓慢，两个平行空间不断碰撞，力度越来越强，终于贯通了空间，中岛健人就这样跌落了进去，另一个中岛就被世界法则排斥了出来。  
或许是一个世纪那么久的时间，但世界中的人看来却是一眨眼的功夫，甚至根本意识不到它的存在。  
仍是简单的白衬衣长裤，好像他只是去喝了个下午茶，菊池风磨拼命张开双臂，中岛健人犹如一根羽毛，轻轻落在他的怀里。  
半晌，菊池风磨才觉得手臂猛地一沉，但迅速调整力道，把恋人抱的更紧些。  
“接到你了！”菊池风磨露出一个骄傲的笑容。  
中岛健人抬起头，鼻腔中是熟悉的朗姆酒尼古丁的信息素味道。  
回来了！我回到自己的世界了！  
中岛健人刚露出一个笑意，接着就被菊池风磨吻住了唇。  
几乎是立刻，压抑了半个月的玫瑰蜜桃信息素就猛地飙高。  
菊池风磨惊喜的松开，看着中岛健人半晌，又笑起来。  
“我说你怎么又要跑，吃的药失效了？信息素回来了？”菊池风磨额头和中岛健人的额头相贴，感受着中岛健人不受控一般疯狂飙升的信息素。  
“能不要在这里发情吗？把嫌疑人放下来，我们要逮捕他了！”旁边的警察们脸色难看。  
中岛健人环顾四周，有些震惊看着四周的大阵仗，来抓我的吗？  
不，应该是来抓那位小偶像的。  
所以到底是给我惹了什么祸？  
中岛健人瞬间觉得头疼的厉害。


	10. 我觉得不合适，但你觉得他好，可以去找他。

星月流转，撞击在一起的两个空间再次分离，两个世界各安其位。

ABO世界  
黑夜已经吞噬了森林，唯有探照灯打亮的一角，剑拔弩张。  
菊池风磨把中岛健人紧紧抱在怀里，尽管孤身一人被警察团团包围也丝毫不怕，甚至故意释放出信息素压制众人。  
笔挺警服的滨田崇裕薄唇抿成一条线，也释放出自己的信息素两相对撞，“我们按规矩捉拿嫌疑人，敢阻拦的通通按妨碍公务处理。”  
林间窸窸窣窣，马里乌斯穿林而来略一挥手，菊池家和尤里乌斯家的人就一起包抄了过来，把警察们团团围住。  
警察们被道上闻风丧胆的两个黑道家族包围，内心不害怕是假的，接连拔枪威慑，而黑手党们也不是吃素的，也训练有素一起拔枪，气氛一触即发。  
“请问滨田长官，我犯了什么罪？”中岛健人突然开口，立刻成了目光焦点。  
“我们怀疑你私自挖取皮下芯片，和反政府组织勾连，否则为什么户外禁止期内的你出门，芯片却没有报警？”滨田语气冰冷。  
菊池垂眼看了一下中岛健人，中岛健人却不慌张，轻扫腕间，皮肤底下芯片泛着正常运作的光芒，接着举高向探照灯所在的天网监控头。  
“人芯核验通过，菊池健人先生，祝您有个好心情。”监控头的温柔女声甜甜回应到。  
旁边的警察们立刻动摇起来，滨田旁边站着的下属忍不住出声：“可你户外禁止期外出，芯片却到现在都没有报警，难道不是你篡改了芯片？”  
中岛健人微微一笑：“麻烦长官确认一下现在时间。”  
是下午7点零5分。  
“我的户外禁止期，就到今晚7点，不信各位可以查证。”中岛健人嘴角浮起一丝无辜的笑容。  
滨田手中荧屏调取出中岛健人户外禁止期，下午7点显得尤为刺眼。  
“那，那，7点之前天网也拍到你的脸了！”下属大声提醒到。  
中岛健人眼神划过一丝冷光，菊池风磨只感觉中岛放在他胸前的手微微动了动，似乎飞速敲打着什么。  
“怎么没有了？长官，之前天网明明报告过……”  
“大概天网误报了。”中岛健人语气有些遗憾，“自从藤井氏接管了天网运营系统，出什么误差我都不奇怪，有什么问题，你们去藤井财团前台咨询吧！”  
中岛健人拍拍菊池风磨，菊池风磨抱着中岛健人就往外走。  
“站住，你户外禁止期才过5分钟，你是从家里飞着过来的吗？”滨田知道中岛健人一定有问题，但他毫无办法阻拦。  
“怎么，他属兔子，跑得快，不行吗？”菊池风磨却在中岛健人开口前落下一句话，嘲讽的朝身后的警察们笑了下，抱着中岛大步往外走，旁边马里乌斯也一挥手，两个家族的人立刻改变队形，把三人护在当中，有条不紊的迅速离开了。

身为常年和警方干架的老冤家，菊池眼见警察们只能在后面干瞪眼，嘴角越来越忍不住上扬趋势，终于噗嗤笑了起来，中岛健人微微仰起头看着菊池风磨柔和的脸庞和笑意荡荡的双眼，有些无措。  
他最后一次和菊池风磨告别时，两人陷入彻底的冷战僵局，那时的菊池面庞是冷硬狠厉的，看向中岛的双眼永远充满愤怒。  
只是两周不见，面前这个笑意荡漾的菊池风磨让中岛健人感觉陌生极了。  
“你什么时候回来的？不是要谈生意吗？”中岛健人干涩的开口，他已经很久没和菊池讲过话了。  
“我就在前面的银河广场，收到你这边的消息就来了！”菊池风磨低头看了中岛健人一眼，“来得及时不？嘿嘿！”  
中岛健人跟着扯着嘴角笑了笑。  
菊池把头微微低下去，脸颊凑近中岛：“欸，要不要奖励我一下？”  
中岛健人看着离自己双唇只有几公分的脸颊，伴随而来的是让自己心头一荡的拉姆尼古丁的Alpha信息素，久违的亲密接触让他慌了手脚，自己不在的这两周，究竟发生了什么？  
按理说，菊池风磨这两周都应该去海外谈生意了才对……  
“说起来，我之前正要和风磨哥去海外谈生意，结果风磨哥想起来健人哥要到发情期了，急匆匆赶回来，这才救了被歹徒追杀的健人哥呢！”马里乌斯突然开口说道。  
接着又补充道：“今天我和风磨哥在银河广场谈生意，风磨哥也是一知道健人哥禁止期外出的消息就赶过来了！两位的感情可真是好呢！”  
“shut up！” 菊池风磨脸颊有些可疑的红晕，“这里没你说话的份！”  
马里乌斯立刻抗议起来，但不忘悄悄给中岛健人递眼色。  
“你是？”明面上，他和马里乌斯应该是不认识的，如今马里乌斯如此自然的搭话，让中岛健人脑海中充满不好的猜测。  
菊池风磨有些奇怪的低头看向中岛健人。  
“健人哥不记得我了？”马里乌斯急忙开口，“我是风磨哥生意上的朋友马里乌斯，之前你遭遇歹徒在风磨哥実家住着么，我们见过一面的，可能现在天太黑，看不清我的样子。”  
菊池风磨冷哼一声：“你是什么大人物吗？还要记得你？”  
而中岛健人内心掀起万丈波澜，想不到两周前原本应该前往海外的菊池居然折返回来，也就是说，那个世界的中岛竟是一开始就被菊池风磨发现并带回了家里，那现在菊池的改变，是因为那个中岛吗？  
“说起来……”菊池风磨四处看着，“波尼塔去哪里了？”  
中岛健人闻言震动：“你说波尼塔？你见到波尼塔了？”  
菊池风磨看着中岛突变的表情也有些结巴起来：“看到了啊，我还以为是你让她过去带我找你呢……”  
“你在哪里看到的她？”中岛健人立刻挣扎起来，“你放我下来！”  
“健人哥！”马里乌斯突然大声开口，健磨两人一起看过来。  
“健人哥，你今天也很累了……”马里乌斯拍拍自己胸脯露出一个笑容，“不然先跟风磨哥回家休息，我在这里带着人帮你找波尼塔！”  
菊池风磨不信任的上下扫视着马里乌斯：“那你好好找！”  
“知道了！”马里乌斯一边跟菊池斗嘴，一边看向中岛健人，使了个眼色微微摇摇头。  
中岛健人最终垂下双眼，最终任由菊池风磨带走了他。

现实世界  
新单发售后，又是一轮宣传，通告可不会给中岛健人空隙，几乎是回到现实世界的那一秒开始，中岛健人就无缝隙的开始了工作，ABO世界发生的事情，他没有时间也不愿意去回想。  
“我开动了！”拍摄间隙，Sexy Zone的成员和Staff一起吃工作餐。  
中岛健人还未来的及动手，自己的餐盒就“嗖”的被拿走了，转过头，菊池风磨隔着马里乌斯把中岛的餐盒拿来打开，炒乌冬拌匀，小菜分好，一次性筷子也从中岛手里拿过来掰开处理好，再塞回中岛手中，最后还倒了一杯乌龙茶摆在中岛健人手边拿取方便的地方。  
而包括间隔其中的马里乌斯在内，所有人就像瞎子一样见怪不怪吃自己的饭。  
中岛健人看着面前“不劳而获”的摆盘，又看向自己的双手。  
请问我中岛是没有手的残疾人吗？  
又看向菊池风磨，菊池风磨的双眼和中岛健人的双眼对视后，仿佛猛地想起什么，露出一丝尴尬的表情，摸了摸鼻子，开始吃自己的饭了。  
中岛健人也恼火的开始吃饭，最近的菊池，有点怪。  
练舞的时候，自己稍有停顿或迟疑，就有一个人影迅速贴过来，幽幽的声音趴在自己耳边说：“没事吧；累了吗；别紧张；身体怎样？”同时就极其顺手扶在自己的腰上、背上、肩上，每次都把中岛健人吓一跳，回头像见鬼一样看向菊池风磨，菊池就像突然意识到什么，尴尬的摸下鼻子，晃晃悠悠又飘走了。  
访谈环节，明明应该到cue自己的部分，只要自己稍有停顿，菊池风磨就会立刻接腔搭话，中岛健人一开始以为菊池故意抢话特别生气，后来觉得实在不像菊池风格，再看回放，感觉菊池是怕中岛说不上来，预先搭话救场。  
没有镜头拍摄的时候也是，要按平时，除了Staff要求的营业拍摄，菊池一向能离自己多远就多远，严格来说，是能离队友有多远就多远，这几天却意外合群，特别是当自己偶尔和别人讲话时，菊池就会突然冒出来，视情况还加入一下话题。  
这样说可能有些自作多情的嫌疑，但中岛健人真的觉得，菊池风磨最近无时无刻不在关注着他。

“吓我一跳！”菊池风磨擦着头发走出浴室，一眼就看到中岛健人用一贯的姿势瘫坐在椅子里，一只胳膊撑在椅子扶手上托着下巴，另一只手握着手机，听到菊池的声音，一双眼睛斜着看过去，冷冷的瞪了菊池风磨一眼。  
这是要找我事的眼神，菊池风磨太了解中岛健人了，“干嘛？”恶声恶气的开口，但心里已经打起了鼓。  
“你最近很奇怪！”中岛健人语气没带什么感情。  
“哈？”菊池风磨翻个白眼，用力擦着头发。  
“你不觉得对我关注太多了吗？”中岛健人眼中没什么情感。  
菊池风磨一瞬间脑海中想出不下十种反驳方案，比如嘲讽中岛自作多情，比如坚称自己是在积极营业，但看到中岛那种挑事到底的眼神，他知道这些方案都没有用。  
“大概吧……”菊池风磨含糊答道，“毕竟，你刚做回偶像，我作为队友，自然是比较在意你！”  
“呵……”中岛健人忍不住冷笑一声，“恐怕不是在意我吧？”  
菊池风磨不知为何心虚起来，看向前方，中岛健人正把手机里视频投影在屏幕上，按下一个按钮，画面沙漏转了几下，弹出一个“-2dB”  
肉眼可见，椅子中的中岛健人气压又低了几分。  
“这什么？”菊池风磨凑上前，这是一个分贝比较软件，屏幕一分为二，都是SexyZone的音番现场。  
“我把缺席这两周的收录内容都拜托Manager发给我，有备无患。”中岛健人懒洋洋开口，按下播放键，左边金色头发的中岛健人唇角弯弯唱着honey，引得底下迷妹一片尖叫。  
右边则是几年前solo控上黑发的中岛健人mission爆衫的一瞬间，底下迷妹也是震天哭嚎。  
“你这是在比较什么？”菊池风磨看着屏幕中眉眼弯弯的金发Omega岛，想起自己连夜教他舞步的样子，忍不住露出笑意。  
“他的现场，只是卖萌笑了一下，饭们的尖叫声却比我爆衫的现场的尖叫还高两分贝！”中岛健人愤愤不平，“你说这是为什么？”  
“哦！”菊池风磨摸摸下巴：“看来他比你更受欢迎！”  
话音刚落，中岛健人就猛地从椅子里抬起头，狠狠瞪了菊池风磨一眼。  
菊池风磨倒也不怕，还继续说笑：“我还建议他干脆留下来，跟你组个KentyKidS之类的。”  
“哼哼……”中岛健人低头笑了笑：“原来如此啊，菊池桑！我说呢……”说着控制手机，继续播放着视频，然后按下暂停扬了扬下巴。  
菊池看过去，是新单honey honey里fmkn的定点背靠背站位，画面中是金发的Omega中岛和菊池，菊池风磨的头微微侧着，眼睛瞥向中岛健人，露出笑容。  
“我说你，是看上中岛了吧？”中岛健人停顿了一下，指着画面里笑的腼腆的中岛健人： “当然，我是说这位Omega中岛。”  
“什么啊……”菊池风磨嘟囔着，眼睛不住的四下乱看。  
中岛健人看到菊池风磨这明显心虚的样子，划了下手机投屏，两周以来录的节目片段都集中在这里了，原本只是单纯看一下这两周的工作，但不知不觉就截了200多张图片。  
菊池风磨打眼一看，全是自己在偷偷看Omega岛的样子，再看向队友嘴角不屑的笑容，怒火也开始升腾了。  
“喂，你这是什么态度，你跟他这么交换了一走了之，多亏是我第一个发现了他，还想尽办法把这两周对付过去了！”  
菊池风磨抢过手机往后划着画面：“这些舞蹈和歌曲，可都是我一点点教他的！”  
中岛健人点点头：“辛苦了，还特地把人带回自己家补课！”  
菊池风磨一时间卡壳。  
中岛健人歪歪头：“不是吗，这两周，二位似乎都在同居呢，以至于manager连问都不问，直接把我送到你家了不是吗？”  
中岛健人摊开手，此时他倒是沾了Omega岛的光，得以大摇大摆摊在菊池公寓的懒人椅上。  
“我以为补完了课他会回我公寓，结果家里那边，我似乎是半个月都没有回去了呢！”中岛健人故作无奈的摊开手臂。  
“他一个人来到这个世界，就只认识我，我当然只能让他住我家，不然我要打电话报警，送他去实验室解剖吗？”菊池风磨语气开始不耐：“你到底阴阳怪气什么啊，无论如何，我也算帮了你大忙了吧？！”  
“只认识你？”中岛健人声音也高起来：“那是因为你和他丈夫，也叫菊池风磨的，长得很像！”  
“对啊，所以他比较相信我啊！我也是看在你的面子上认真照顾了他啊！”菊池风磨极力辩白。  
“他把你当成他的恋人，大概是有些依赖心理，然后你呢？竟然也顺水推舟的就搞上暧昧了？”中岛健人指着屏幕里菊池风磨露骨的眼神，气不打一处来：“Omega就好比我们世界的女孩子一样，你就想象我生病了，我的双胞胎妹妹来顶包代班，结果你见色起意，要对她下手，你有良心吗？”  
“什么乱七八糟！Omega是Omega，不是女孩子！”菊池风磨听到这令人抖起一身鸡皮疙瘩的比喻，想象着长着中岛健人脸的女孩子，吓得大脑一片空白。  
“怎么不是，他是和那边的Alpha菊池结婚，日后可以生孩子的！这不就是女孩子吗？”中岛健人大声说道。  
“能不能生孩子我不知道，反正下面看起来，就跟一般的男的一样，没有不同啊！”菊池风磨试图辩解，话音刚落就急忙捂住自己的嘴。  
中岛健人被这句话的信息量震惊了，“你，你把他……菊池…你…”  
“不是的，中岛，你听我说…我只是帮他…洗澡…我……”菊池风磨张口结舌。  
“你这个人渣，连他的正牌老公菊池都不舍得强迫他，你居然……”中岛健人气的兔牙都呲了出来。  
“那他发情了啊，我能怎么办，眼睁睁看他死掉吗？”菊池风磨不放弃，忍不住辩白。  
“停，我不想再听细节了！”中岛健人抬起来了手。  
“我就是帮忙泄了一下火，怎么可能有其他事啊，”菊池风磨急了：“他长着跟你一样的脸啊，想想我也不可能真的上了他啊！”  
“那真是对不起了，对方长得和我一样的脸，扫了你的雅兴了！”中岛健人闻言气的头发都要竖起来了。  
“不是，中岛，你看你！” 菊池风磨也耐心耗尽了：“无论如何，他都已经回去了！我就是有点不适应，老是忘了他已经回去了……”  
中岛健人翻了个白眼，起身抓起自己的包：“那你可要尽快适应，以后，再敢用那种恶心的眼神看我，我就揍你！”  
中岛健人头也不回摔门而出，菊池风磨气愤的把毛巾扔在一边，一屁股坐到椅子上，抬头看着屏幕上大大小小的截图。  
他平时是怎么看中岛健人的，他其实没太有概念，可是这些截图里自己的眼神，越看，菊池风磨心就越发下沉。  
那绝不是“营业”能解释的眼神。  
喜欢？菊池风磨双手插进头发里叹了口气，别闹了，那可是中岛健人啊，即使是Omega中岛，也是中岛健人啊！  
恶心？菊池风磨又有些生气，中岛凭什么说我眼神恶心，他自己营业起来，那眼神又冰清玉洁在哪里？

ABO世界  
中岛健人站在旋转楼梯的拐角，有些踟蹰。  
原本在玄关前扣衬衣扣子的菊池风磨鼻子却动了动，随即转头，准确的找到了中岛健人。  
“过来呀！”菊池风磨笑着说。  
中岛健人下意识扬起一个笑容后又垂下头，停顿了一下才缓缓走了过去。  
“看！”菊池风磨指着自己的脖子：“快！”眼神充满期待的看向中岛健人。  
中岛健人疑惑的看着菊池风磨解开自己已经系了一半的领带。  
“领带呀，昨天不是说好，以后都给我打领带么！”菊池风磨忍不住上前把站在两米开外的中岛健人一把拉过来。  
中岛健人心中一跳，抬头就是菊池风磨近在咫尺的脸颊，下意识就想退开，却被菊池风磨环住了腰止住了后退的步伐。  
“快啊！”菊池风磨有些口齿不清的带着笑意催促道：“就像你昨天那样给我打领带吧！”  
“昨天……”中岛健人看着菊池风磨期待的笑脸，笑意勉强，昨天的那个中岛，为你打领带了吗？  
“你喜欢吗？他…我给你打领带？”中岛健人微微抬脸仔细看着菊池风磨的双眼。  
“喜欢！”菊池风磨低声凑到中岛健人耳边，故意压低了声音，随后闻着熟悉的玫瑰蜜桃味，忍不住亲了一口中岛健人的侧颈。  
中岛健人几乎是应激反应一般侧开头，狠狠推开了菊池风磨。  
菊池风磨被推的愣了一瞬，随即又笑起来：“真是的，之前把自己信息素搞没了，倒是一点都不拒绝我，现在信息素回来了，又开始对我这么坏！”  
中岛健人心中五味杂陈，而菊池风磨已经再次凑了过来：“给我系一下嘛！你自己说过的，又不会累到你！”  
中岛健人的双手伸出去，指尖触碰到菊池风磨的领带，明显感觉到菊池风磨情绪高涨几分，朗姆尼古丁的信息素浓郁的散发出来。  
“就和昨天一样就行！”菊池风磨看着指尖落在自己领带上的中岛健人，期待的补充道。  
中岛健人想起自己在另一个世界中看过的影像，那个中岛健人总是有着最耀眼的笑容，身上环绕着光芒万丈，菊池要和昨天一样，可是那个人却已经不在这里了。   
中岛健人手指微微颤抖，最终垂了下来：“我做不到！要我和昨天一样，我做不到。”  
菊池风磨有些讶异的看着中岛健人：“你……”  
“我不记得了……”中岛健人别开眼睛，不敢看菊池风磨，只敷衍的嘟哝了一声。  
就在中岛健人决定转身逃开的时候，菊池风磨却又笑起来。  
“真是的……”菊池风磨抬起手，温柔的握住中岛健人僵住的指尖。  
“幸亏我还记得！”菊池风磨笑的狡猾，带着中岛健人的手一点一点给自己打起领带。  
“好了！”菊池风磨看着打好的领带，忍不住又捏了捏中岛健人的指尖，“现在记住了吗？”  
中岛健人不自在的试图抽回自己的指尖，而菊池风磨则捏着不肯放：“明天，能给我系领带吗？”  
中岛健人胡乱点了点头，而菊池风磨则双眼都亮了起来，忍不住继续拉着中岛健人手环在自己脖子上，上前吻住自己的爱人，对方仿佛受到了惊吓颤抖了一下，但急速升高的玫瑰蜜桃味道和朗姆尼古丁的味道交缠在一起，引诱两个人吻的更加深入。  
“我真的要出门了！”菊池风磨松开双唇，恋恋不舍的看着面前眼中蒙上一层水雾的中岛健人。  
“我会早些回来的！”菊池风磨又说，看中岛健人还呆呆的，于是迅速歪过头，双唇找到中岛脖颈后方的腺体，果不其然已经微微鼓了起来，迅速舔了舔又用牙齿轻轻磕了一下，感受到对方瞬间的瑟缩和猛然升高的信息素，菊池风磨坏笑着松开自己的恋人，蹬上鞋子就出了门。  
大门轻轻的关上，中岛健人急促的呼吸着，朗姆尼古丁的味道包围着他，他只觉得已经熬过去的发情期又要到来了。

“Kenty，你在听吗？”  
硕大的床上，中岛健人缩在一个角落，手腕下的芯片闪烁，旁边投屏中的马里乌斯有些担心的出声询问着。  
“嗯……中岛健人翻了个身，不由轻轻叹了一口气。  
“所以说，那边的中岛健人，这两周都和菊池住在一起吗？”中岛健人轻轻开口。  
“对的，那天我的人接到消息去救你，结果风磨哥突然折返，我当时不知你们交换了，就没有让人阻止，直到你一直不联系我，我忍不住去风磨哥家里想看看你的情况，谁知……”马里乌斯语气一转又有些兴奋：“但是Kenty啊，真的很神奇，你看中岛君，他就是另一个世界的Kenty不是吗？这一切都说明你的研究是完全正确的！”  
“波尼塔还没有找到吗？”中岛健人又问。  
“没有……”马里乌斯摇摇头。  
“算了，如果她不想出来，谁都找不到她的……”中岛健人语气飘忽。  
半晌似乎是终于忍不住开口。  
“他，和菊池，相处的好吗？”  
马里乌斯语气轻快起来：“中岛君他性格有些恶劣，可是把风磨哥折腾的有些惨。我开始有点担心，但后来他们似乎关系又变好了一些，而且中岛君很厉害的是，风磨哥似乎一点都没发现交换的事呢！”  
中岛健人却想起了自己刚回来时，菊池风磨把他接在怀里后脸上由担忧渐渐变为笑意的双眼，想到他不顾周围目光抱着自己，微微把脸颊凑过来让自己亲他的样子，想起菊池耍赖一般拉着自己的手系领带，嚷嚷着昨天如何如何。  
昨天……  
昨天的中岛健人，比今天的中岛健人，更能令你开心吗？  
“我去的世界，那边的中岛健人是个和我截然不同的人……”中岛健人开口说道：“不像我有着要背负一生的显赫家世，也不会因为突然到来的发情期而慌了手脚。”  
“他是一个偶像，是人气偶像，却也不是什么顶级偶像、”中岛健人笑了笑，“起码和我们世界的神山様不能比。但也有那么多人喜欢他，男人、女人，各个年龄层，甚至合作过的工作人员，再次见到他都会主动过来和他说两句话，而他，竟能记住他们每个人的名字。”  
“我相信，没有人会不喜欢他吧……”中岛健人叹息。  
“倒也有，那个世界的菊池风磨，似乎就是他搞不定的人呢……”中岛健人又笑起来。  
“那个世界也有风磨哥存在吗？”马里乌斯有些好奇。  
“嗯，我见到了那个世界的菊池，你，还有胜利和聪……”中岛健人落寞的笑了笑，“那个世界的菊池和中岛不是恋人关系呢，可是我却觉得他们之间的羁绊更加深厚，或许……”中岛健人闭上双眼：“或许，我那时候不应该和菊池结婚的。”  
“Kenty……”马里乌斯有些难过：“可是你喜欢风磨哥不是吗？风磨哥也喜欢你啊……”  
“不是恋人的菊池和中岛，是关系深厚的伙伴，结了婚的菊池夫夫却关系日益恶化，我在那个世界的时候就一直在想，究竟是哪里出了问题，现在我回来了……”  
“中岛君他，只用了两周，就彻底打破了我和菊池的僵局，而菊池，好像已经深深的陷进去了。”中岛健人笑容有些苦涩。  
“可是，那是因为风磨哥把他当做你了啊……”马里乌斯语气有些焦急：“如果是一个陌生人，风磨哥才不会喜欢呢！”  
“当成我了吗？”中岛健人的手缓缓拂过自己的胸膛，心脏在胸腔砰砰跳动，又拂过自己的脸颊：“那就是，在有着同样的身体和脸庞的我和中岛君之间，他更喜欢中岛君吧。”  
“可不论哪一个都是你啊，既然现在关系变好了，不如就以此为契机，彻底改善和风磨哥的关系呢？”马里乌斯小心翼翼的说。  
“或许他是把中岛君当成我，那我现在算什么呢？将错就错，让他把我当成中岛君吗？”中岛健人觉得自己的双眼有些微酸。  
“你说……”中岛健人的手拂过身下的床：“他们做过了吗？在这个床上……”  
“Kenty……”屏幕对面的马里乌斯，又心急又心疼，却说不出什么像样的话。  
“我累了……”  
不等马里乌斯反应，中岛健人就切断了通讯，把脸深深埋在了双臂中。  
半晌，他的手臂从枕头下摸出一张折起来的便签纸。  
打开，潇洒帅气的笔迹落入眼中。

至这个世界的中岛：  
当你看到这张纸条时，我们两个大概都平安回到了自己的世界。  
说来你可能不信，我那边也有菊池风磨这么个人，但你家Alpha菊池那么痴情、温柔、体贴，比我那边的菊池好一千倍、一万倍，搞得我嫉妒的不行，简直想鸠占鹊巢，留下来跟你家Alpha双宿双飞了。  
如果可以，请你好好珍惜你家Alpha，他真的值得你托付终身，请务必和他成为人人都羡慕的恩爱夫夫，那我在自己的世界也会替你们开心的！  
拜托拜托！  
Sexy Thank You！  
来自素昧相识的Your Buddy，中岛健人。

直到不甘心的眼泪滴在便签上，中岛健人才恍然惊醒，原本平整的便签已经在用力到发麻的指尖揉捻中即将粉身碎骨。  
急忙收了力气，指尖却抑制不住的颤抖。  
“这是怎么了……”中岛健人小心的把便签重新展开，“我嫉妒的样子，可真丑啊……”  
把便签抱在胸口，中岛健人把脸埋在枕头中，但颤动的嘴角和肩膀，还是把他的无助和悲伤暴露无遗。


	11. 在我的心脏上狠狠开一枪

现实世界  
灯光亮起，耳返中倒数的敲击提示音过后，伴随着台下番组协力的粉丝们兴奋挥舞的手臂，这是Sexy zone的live现场。  
眼看一年又要走到头，大型音乐番组也多了起来，自哈姆雷特结束后修整了一段时间的菊池风磨再次感受到忙的脚打后脑勺的感觉，而在繁忙的行程之中，除了身体的疲累，还有来自精神的折磨。  
对的，菊池风磨认为中岛健人这种单方面绝交的幼稚行为放在职场上，特别是像他们这种偶像团体中，简直和精神霸凌没有区别。  
诚然，菊池风磨反思了自己的行为，不管自己对穿越过来的Omega岛究竟是什么心思，但既然对方长着和自己队友一样的脸，那么，队友知道了自己和人家同居，心里有膈应也很正常。  
菊池风磨破天荒的打算诚恳的道歉的，可酝酿了很久，却总找不到合适的机会。  
毕竟，自己现在稍微往中岛健人那边看一眼，对方都立刻瞪回来，一副“再敢色眯眯看我就把你揍哭”的要挟样。  
工作间隙休息时或者坐着保姆车移动中，他看准中岛健人在独处，是合适的机会，正要上前，中岛健人已经提前看到他，翻个白眼，厌烦的把头扭向一边，菊池风磨有时候顶着尴尬坐过去，中岛健人就索性闭上眼睛假装睡觉。  
菊池风磨也越渐渐生气了，中岛健人这副样子，当然还是把自己当成对Omega岛有企图的人渣，可明明自己是帮了中岛大忙，凭什么中岛要骂我人品有问题，朝我甩脸色？  
退一万步，假如我就是看上Omega岛了，但我看上的是他又不是你中岛，你在这防备个什么劲？怕我移情看上你？简直是莫名其妙。  
基于种种委屈和考虑，菊池风磨决定，我也不要再理会你中岛了！  
菊池风磨态度的转变自然被中岛健人看在眼里，原本就没消气，这下更加生气，团内冷战就此开始。  
由于松岛聪不在，马里乌斯和佐藤胜利一个上学一个宣传电影，没能在一开始发觉菊池和中岛的摩擦，以至于众人回过神来，两人已经彻底杠上了。  
而要命的是，由于这半年来队里路线一直是捆绑Fmkn卖腐，互动和定点贯彻在每一支舞蹈，每一次拍摄，每一次访谈中，明明在冷战，台前却还要尬笑卖腐，说些暧昧的鬼话，这让两个人都越发陷入抓狂的边缘。  
像今天的音番，又有两人定点卖腐镜头，毕竟是专业偶像，一早就捕捉到了镜头。  
两人各自从原本位置走向中间，菊池风磨先抬起了手，中岛健人知道，再过两秒，那只爪子就要落在自己身上，原本扬着甜美营业笑容的脸难以维持，为了不让表情扭曲，用力到眼下肌肉都抖动了几下。  
而菊池风磨原本是惯常的冷漠耍帅脸，也禁不住厌恶的翻了翻白眼，心中不断默念“我是个没有感情的营业机器”，眼神放空的看向对面。  
终于，两人再次神奇的达成默契，中岛健人伸到一半的手提前变换下一个动作，而菊池风磨也早了两秒提前转身，于是，原本要摸一把卖个腐的两人，就变成了后背相对，中间裂缝能塞进一个佐藤胜利那么宽的动作。  
但是台下迷妹可不知道两人这些内心戏，反正只要他俩同框就能叫破喉咙给你看。  
伟大的杰尼桑曾经说过，Show must go on。所以两人若无其事的继续表演，中岛健人路过对着镜头唱solo句的马里乌丝，原本只是擦身而过的动作，他却一个健步上前，从后面揽住马里乌丝，营业笑容把头靠在了弟弟肩上。  
毫无预兆的长末糖就这样砸下来，底下的迷妹不管三七二十一嗷嗷的张嘴喊起来。  
中岛健人对台下的疯狂尖叫十分满意，因为Omega岛比自己多的2分贝尖叫声而闷闷不乐许久的心情也好转不少，可还没得意几秒，底下迷妹又是一阵哭嚎，中岛健人一边走位一边瞥过去。  
菊池风磨竟然也在佐藤胜利的solo句时舔着脸凑过去靠在胜利身上，而底下迷妹面对这同样毫无预兆的砂糖橘糖，自然更是兴奋过度叫破喉咙，只觉得今天过年了、圆满了，团爱满分，无比满足，我团营业能力又提高了！  
这个人渣竟然模仿我！  
中岛健人更生气了，在镜头拍不到的地方忍不住瞪了菊池风磨一眼，菊池风磨则回了一个挑衅的笑容。  
*注释1 长末：为 Sexy Zone最年长中岛健人和最年少马里乌斯的cp名，也叫Knmr。  
*注释2 砂糖橘 为Sexy Zone佐藤胜利和菊池风磨的cp名，佐藤→Sato→砂糖，菊池→菊→橘，合称砂糖橘。也叫Fmsr。

终于下了台，首先面对的就是Manager担忧却不敢言语的眼神，一会儿看看打头走在前面气场全开的中岛健人，一会儿看看落在最后慢悠悠晃荡的菊池风磨。而佐藤胜利和马里乌斯，则绷紧了表情走在中间，目不斜视，一声不吭。  
这种氛围，最令人讨厌了，菊池风磨想。  
其实，队里有成员吵架冷战并不是最可怕的，偶像的工作，说到底也是一份拿薪水的工作，谁也不能保证一辈子和同事都和和气气没有争吵，而他和中岛，就更不是那种关系亲近的同事了，迈入相识第十二年，真正算起来，反而是关系差的时候居多，所以，虽然现在又吵架了，倒也不是特别难以接受的事。  
是的，两个人之间关系差，并不是最让人烦恼的，最烦的，是周围人的态度。  
因为之前两人已经对外宣告世纪大和解，随后上半年集中火力卖腐，就差拿着大喇叭全东京花车巡游，宣传他们由青春期冷战到和好，现在变成互相激励大亲友的跌宕故事。  
先是Manager，然后是杂志取材的Staff，然后是番组的Staff，后来扩展到所有和Sexy Zone有过愉快合作的人士，每个人都会带着关切、闪烁、又别有意味的笑容走过来，神神秘秘的压低声音：“两位，又闹别扭了吗？”  
菊池风磨尝试回答过：“没有的事，您多虑了。”后来承认“是有些，给您添麻烦了”或者干脆什么都不说微笑沉默以对。  
但无论怎样滴水不漏都没有用，对方们的反应惊人相似，仿佛一个模子倒出来的带有些同情、理解又有点嗔怪的表情点点头，年长些的还会安慰一般拍拍菊池肩膀。潜台词也十分清晰：“两同事（两口子）在一起哪有不闹矛盾的床头吵架床尾和我看好你菊池君快去哄一哄期待你们早日和好那我们这些亲戚朋友的也就放心了呢。”  
这感觉，就好比班里一对男女同学总被起哄是一对儿，他们一举一动无不在全班同学包括任课老师的屏息关注和期待中，互动就是在谈恋爱，不互动就是在在赌气闹别扭，全班都上赶着要当月老撮合佳偶天成。  
头疼。  
而现在，Sexy Zone4个人走在演播厅的通路里，无可避免的和参加音乐番组的其他艺人相遇，前方一群披着皮毛亮片的人浩浩荡荡走来，浑身叮叮当当的配饰响成一片，就差脸上写着“我们杰尼斯牛逼”了。  
是的，Staff们的关注过了一轮后，接下来就是前辈后辈团了，特别是像今天这种大型音乐番组，全杰尼斯能直立行走的全到齐了，简直是最恶劣情形。  
由中岛健人带头，四人停下向经过的前辈团鞠躬招呼，眼见对面的前辈们已经纷纷露出熟悉的幸灾乐祸的笑容。菊池风磨撇撇嘴，跟着不走心的胡乱点了下头，   
原本走在中间面无表情调整耳返的山田凉介，顶着狂野的皮草突然绽放一个看热闹不嫌事大的八卦笑容，赶紧收住，转向佐藤胜利说：“《校则》很不错呢……”但一双大眼地里咕噜的悄悄看一眼中岛健人，又扫一眼菊池风磨。而他旁边的一身帅气皮草的知念侑李也从毛毛衣服里探出脑袋弯起嘴角，意味深长朝菊池风磨挑挑眉：“新单的编舞，背靠背，很可爱呢！”  
其他人都鞠躬道谢，菊池风磨也跟着不走心的鞠躬，心想好了，一个团已经知道了。  
JUMP刚错身而过不久，紧跟在后面的一群荧光红色衣服的人，重冈大毅双眼兴奋的睁大，笑的露出100颗牙齿，一把拍在中岛健人肩上：“我们刚刚在乐屋看了你们现场直播了！”  
中岛健人则不耐烦的把亲友的手臂拍开，大步离开了。  
“喂！你现在对我态度好差啊！”重冈大毅梗着脖子大喊着。  
其他人West的人则哈哈大笑，而佐藤胜利和马里乌斯两个后辈鞠躬尬笑。  
健身拍档小泷望擦身而过时低头凑近菊池风磨耳边，故意用贱兮兮的超大声喊到：“加油哟！”然后迅速跟着团走了。  
我不知道是要加什么油，菊池风磨黑着脸摸着被震痛的耳朵，中岛健人已经走出很远了，佐藤胜利和马里乌斯在中间，偶尔回头看菊池一眼，菊池风磨想着无所谓，也就第二个团知道了而已，继续抬腿往乐屋方向走，但那背影看上去总觉得比刚刚颓废了些。  
“啊，说起来……”马里乌斯突然轻轻一拍手，走在前面的佐藤胜利微微停下来看他，而马里乌斯则回头看着后面的菊池风磨：“好久没见到太P君了呢，我想过去打个招呼！”  
菊池风磨不耐烦的挥挥手，于是佐藤胜利补充道：“下一首歌一个半小时后，提前回来准备哦！”  
马里乌斯开心的笑起来，雀跃的问着引导的工作人员Kis-My桑的乐屋在哪里，一溜烟跑了。  
又往前走了几步，佐藤胜利突然停住脚步回头看菊池风磨：“说起来，刚刚海人给我发消息，不知是不是有什么事情，那我去Kingpri的乐屋看看他！”  
不等菊池风磨回应，佐藤胜利就同手同脚一个百米冲刺迅速消失了。  
这些小兔崽子！菊池风磨的铁拳已经攥起，可惜弟弟们都跑的快，他打不着了。  
脚步沉重的走到“Sexy Zone様”的房间门口。手握住门把手，却怎么也按不下去。  
一个去了Kis-My那边，一个去了Kingpri那边，还不知要怎么跟前辈后辈编排我和中岛呢。  
我也不想一个人面对中岛，可我能去哪里呢？既然都去K打头的组合了，那我应该可以去我杰尼斯初心Kattun桑那里吧。  
也只是想想，菊池风磨还是推开了乐屋大门，中岛健人正大刀金马瘫在椅子里，瞥见菊池风磨，不耐烦的把脸扭向一侧，菊池风磨也翻了个白眼，进屋后一把甩上房门，还顺手咔哒反锁了。  
“你说的对，我大概是喜欢上Omega中岛健人了！”菊池风磨闭着眼睛，抬着下巴，大声宣布到。  
中岛健人闻言震惊，利剑一样的双眸，狠狠瞪过去。

ABO世界  
菊池风磨站在玄关落地镜前，鼻子动了动，一转头，果然，中岛健人就站在楼梯拐角看着他。  
“干嘛啊，又偷看我！”菊池风磨吐槽着，脸上却扬起了笑容。  
“呵，这种自恋狂妄的话，也就你菊池能说的出口！”中岛健人无奈拖长了声音，双手插在裤子口袋里，轻快的迈着步子下了楼梯。  
于是菊池风磨张开手臂：“过来！”  
中岛健人耸耸肩则摇摇头：“你让我过去我就过去啊？”说完就转身走向餐厅的方向。  
菊池风磨笑着挠挠鼻子，几步走过去，一把将中岛健人抱在怀里。  
“那没办法，只能我过来找你了！”  
中岛健人对菊池风磨最近套路已经十分熟悉，正要熟练挣脱开，冷不防被菊池风磨从后面咬住了耳垂，辛辣的朗姆尼古丁信息素冲入鼻腔，几乎是瞬间，中岛健人只觉得头嗡的一声，双腿发软，随之浓烈的玫瑰蜜桃信息素散发出来，立刻被菊池风磨抱着转了个圈落在菊池风磨怀里，接着下巴就被抬起，唇舌的纠缠，菊池风磨的手已经从洁白的衬衣下摆摸了进去，感受着恋人情动爆发的呼吸韵律。  
两人的信息素不受控制的碰撞交缠，菊池风磨在中岛健人衣服中的手越发急躁，而中岛健人则忍不住把对方抱的更紧，恨不得双方融为一体，两人忘我的、堪称疯狂的汲取着对方的信息素。  
原本熨烫妥帖的衣衫都凌乱起来，两个人越吻越投入，只把一切都抛在脑后，直到一个震耳欲聋的少年音大喊着：“健人哥哥，我放在健身房里的蛋白棒是不是被你！吃！掉！啦？？？？？”  
两人的唇猛的分开，中岛健人唇间忍不住溢出一声叹息，随即就把脸深深埋在菊池风磨胸前，菊池风磨则不悦的抬头看向不识趣的弟弟，弟弟冲到栏杆处往下望才看清下面的情形，立刻吐了下舌头跑路了。  
菊池风磨低头再找恋人的唇，中岛健人却低着头怎么也不肯抬起来。菊池风磨只得碎碎的亲着恋人的发丝、侧脸，嘟哝的说着：“我要去上班了，等我回来，今晚…我们…”  
中岛健人理智回笼，忍不住要推开菊池风磨，但菊池抱的死紧，两个人推推搡搡，终于忍不住一起笑起来。  
“太好了……”菊池风磨唇角带着笑容低声感叹道。  
“怎么？”中岛健人有些好奇。  
“之前，总感觉你变得有些奇怪，让我有点担心，但现在看来又恢复了，你还是你，我就放心了！”菊池风磨有些不好意思的说着。  
“是吗？”中岛健人笑着，重新给菊池风磨展平衣服，双手熟练的拿起领带两端：“什么啊，原来你发现了啊……”中岛健人不知怎么的松了一口气，“是发情期的那两周吗？突然没有了信息素，你吓了一跳吧？”  
菊池风磨微微抬起下巴任恋人动作，想了想：“也是，也不是，你之前本来都不肯跟我讲话，也不肯见我，然后发情期突然又肯跟我接触了，我当然是以为自己又变成发情期专用工具人了……但又好像不是这样，我到现在也搞不懂你那时候怎么突然改变了态度。”  
中岛健人笑了笑，双手捏着垂下来的领带，轻轻捻着，心里不知为何突然忐忑了起来。  
菊池风磨抱着中岛健人的腰：“后来你信息素回来了，可是人又变得很奇怪，我当时很担心，是不是又要回到以前那种冷战的日子，但你看，最近你又恢复正常了，还是之前的你，所以我真的松了一口气呢。”  
中岛健人只觉得鼻子微微酸起来：“那你是说，一直以来的我都不正常，反而是没有信息素的两周是正常的对吗？”  
菊池风磨摸摸鼻子：“……不是啦，我是说，虽然不知道你用什么方法遮盖了信息素，按理来说我应该很不高兴，但事实上，那两周是我一直以来少有的，可以感觉越来越幸福的日子。”  
瞬间，中岛健人的手指捏紧了丝制的领带两端：“所以，你更喜欢之前两周的我对吗？即使没有信息素的吸引？”  
菊池风磨想了想点点头：“信息素可能没有那么重要，我是说其他……你看，你现在有信息素了，可是性格也还是没有改变不是吗？所以，我现在也觉得越来越幸福啊！”  
半晌，中岛健人紧握领带的手慢慢松开垂下了：“你是说我现在有了信息素，却还是愿意对你笑，对你撒娇，为你打领带吗？”  
菊池风磨感觉到中岛健人生气了，可他完全不知道对方生气的点，急忙要去握住中岛健人的手，却被避开了。  
“如果我说，之前那个和你冷战的我，才是真实的我呢？”中岛健人脸上伪装的笑容渐渐收敛，恢复了坚硬冰冷的神情：“你难道没有想过，是因为你喜欢那两周的我，所以我才一直伪装成他的样子给你看吗？”  
菊池风磨看着眼前的人，忍不住吞了口唾液：“中岛，你在说什么，你说自己在伪装什么？”  
“我果然是模仿天才，在那边，我能模仿到所有人都看不出来，果然回来演给你看也是毫无破绽呢。”中岛健人说着嘴角和眼神慢慢变化，一个毫无破绽的偶像中岛健人就重新带着甜美的营业笑容出现了。  
“中岛…你……”菊池风磨看着眼前的恋人，眼中翻涌着迷惑和诧异：“你……”  
“如果我可以伪装一辈子就好了，可是……”中岛健人后退了一步，定定的看了菊池风磨，才下定决心一般说道：“领带，你以后还是自己打吧。”  
转身还没走几步，中岛健人又被菊池风磨从后面紧紧抱住：“到底发生了什么？一直是你在自说自话，对我难道公平吗？”菊池风磨语气带上几分急躁。  
中岛健人感受着自己后背接触到对方的温暖胸膛，轻轻挣脱开转头看着菊池风磨。  
“你想知道吗？如果我告诉你一切，你真的做好接受的准备了吗？”中岛健人脸上的表情严肃而冷酷。  
“你之前不是说过吗……”菊池风磨双臂忍不住用力，仿佛这样就可以把恋人留在怀里：“你说我们以后谁都不许故意说言不由衷的话，不许用难堪的话刺伤对方，我们约定过了不是吗？”  
中岛健人嘴角溢出一丝有些难堪的笑容：“或许不是和我呢？”  
菊池风磨恼火又绝望的叹了一口气，只死死的抱住中岛健人。  
“风磨，我今晚回去了……”中岛健人轻轻说，瞬间感觉背后的人僵硬了起来。  
“你去哪里？”菊池风磨声音闷闷的。  
中岛健人轻轻挣脱开菊池的手臂：“当然回自己家，我总不可能一直住在你実家吧？”  
“不行……”菊池风磨瞬间眉头紧皱，“现在要刺杀你的人还没有查明身份，你住在外面我不放心。”  
“已经过去这么久，以你们家的能力还是没有查到，那就是查不到了不是吗？”中岛健人看着菊池，语气认真，“我总不能因为这个，一辈子不出门窝在你家里不是吗？”  
“你再给我些时间……”菊池风磨语气急促。  
中岛健人摇摇头：“你不用担心我，我能对自己的安危负责，况且，我想走，你也是拦不住我的。”  
菊池风磨的双拳紧紧攥起：“说什么能负责，这两次还不是等我去救你，我知道你一直和那个反政府组织有些往来，你背着我究竟还有什么不可告人的……”  
中岛健人的双眼渐渐凝成寒冰，菊池风磨话到嘴边，终究咬紧牙关，没有将难听的话说出口。  
“你说过不可以故意用难堪的话刺伤对方，这个约定我会遵守，虽然你已经不承认了。”菊池风磨语气森冷中带着疲惫。  
中岛健人眼中闪过一丝痛苦的微光，最终弯起嘴角苦笑一下：“我就只是去研究所看看，如果有时间再探望一下聪，不会有什么危险举动，所以也不必搞得这么紧张。”  
菊池风磨沉默的盯着中岛健人，仿佛在审视中岛的话有几分可信。  
最终，菊池风磨只冷笑了一下：“随便你吧，毕竟，你想走，我也是拦不住你的。”  
说完把搭在衬衣底下还散着的领带扯下来扔在地上，随手抓起外套，狠狠甩上家门离开了。  
中岛健人弯腰拾起了领带，一点一点试图展平丝制领带上的褶皱，然而已经有了折痕又怎么可能简单抚平？  
中岛健人叹息一声，把领带握在手中，有些彷徨的回到二楼的卧室，脱力的倒在床上。  
我又搞砸了呢。  
中岛健人从枕头下摸出便签纸，上面舒展的字体恰如偶像中岛健人一般肆意张扬。  
健人君，难得你帮我把和他的关系修缮的这么好，可惜，我始终不是你，就算我想着努力装作你的样子，和他将错就错的继续下去，也终究是不行的，如果我能像你那么有勇气、那么坦率就好了。  
你那么期待着我和他可以幸福的在一起，看来是不行了，如果你在你的世界知道了这些，一定会生气的骂我笨蛋吧。  
对不起，健人君。看来，我就是这样软弱又无能的笨蛋呢。  
中岛健人把褶皱再难展平的便签和领带都抱在怀里，思考着未来，哀伤又沉重。  
此时，敲门声响起。  
中岛健人急忙擦一擦有些湿润的眼角，是弟弟听到吵架过来了吗？  
喊了几句请进，却没有回应。  
中岛健人只得颓丧的走去开门，意外的，竟然是菊池风磨去而复返。  
“你？！”中岛健人话一出口，就觉得哽咽了。  
“走吧，我陪你一起，去研究所还是探望聪，总好过你一个人偷跑出去，我提心吊胆的好。”菊池风磨闷闷的说。  
中岛健人只觉得一阵眼热，菊池风磨立刻开口：“不许哭！”  
“我没有……我刚滴的眼药水。”中岛健人吸着鼻子压着泪意。  
“笨蛋，麻烦死了！”菊池风磨忍不住上前把中岛健人抱住，脸上的冷硬的表情渐渐软化，最终化为一个柔和的笑意。

现实世界  
“干嘛这副样子，说你猜对了你还不高兴啊？”菊池风磨看着中岛健人的表情，不知怎么的心里有一点爽。  
“呵，你终于肯承认了？”中岛健人悠悠从齿缝里蹦出咬牙切齿的一句，气鼓鼓的看着菊池风磨。  
“我说跟他没有关系，也要你能相信啊，那你既然这样，就当做我喜欢吧！”菊池风磨啧了下舌头，把头扭向一边。  
中岛健人发出一声不屑的冷笑。  
“仔细想想也不是很难理解吧？”菊池风磨扬起下巴，“这位Omega中岛虽然跟你长得一样，但性格平和多了，虽然从没做过偶像，但那么快就上手并且做得不比你差，他还是个高科技人才，手腕上不知有个什么设备，连大气运行都能分析一二……”菊池风磨一口气列举着，“我和他一直朝夕相处，就算是……”菊池风磨努力了几下也没说出喜欢的字眼，“就算对他产生了些敬仰和爱慕，也不难理解吧？”  
中岛健人嘴唇动了动，还没来得及说话，菊池风磨继续开口了。  
“而且我想了想，大概正是因为他跟你长得一样，却又处处比你好，所以我才格外在意他！”菊池风磨摊开手，“而且我之前并没有意识到这一点，多亏你这段时间来持续不断的执意冷战，才让我认清楚了我的心。”  
中岛健人张开嘴，半晌没说出话。  
“你要嘲笑我吗？就因为我对一个长得跟你一样的人产生好感？”菊池风磨语气严肃而认真，“可我也没有办法啊，他那么好，我就是喜欢上他了，然后他还走了，我这可怜的单相思还破产了，你想笑我就笑，可我又有什么错呢？”  
菊池风磨加重了语气：“爱情就是这样自然而然的发生，我没有办法控制我自己啊！”  
中岛健人之前只是对菊池和Omega中岛的暧昧关系略有介意，可菊池风磨这个宇宙直男竟然真的认了，这让中岛瞬间有些不知所措。  
“啪！”中岛健人狠狠拍了一下桌子，忍着手痛指着菊池风磨，“你喜欢人家？你知道他跟那边的菊池风磨多恩爱吗？”中岛健人伸开手臂拼命比划着，“那边的菊池住的豪宅有这~么~大，那么痴情，还温柔体贴，胸也比你大，你跟他比完全是一无是处！”  
“所以都说是破产的单相思了！”菊池风磨尽量过滤掉对手的人身攻击，闭着眼说道，“我也没想跟他有什么结果，如果不是你一直拿这个闹别扭，我甚至都发现不了！说实话，我现在的失恋苦闷，多半的原因是在你！”  
中岛健人震惊的眨眨眼，但对手的诡辩听上去毫无破绽，他一时不知该如何反驳。  
菊池风磨倒是话仍然很多：“我却不想因为自己失恋而怪你，既然Omega中岛已经回到自己的世界了，就注定不会再有任何联系了。为了让我早日忘记失恋的痛苦，你也不要再一直这样了，我们现在应该向前看了！”  
中岛健人觉得对手的论辩很有问题，怎么自己就成了害菊池失恋的人了？他努力瞪着菊池风磨，菊池风磨则垂着眼，这是菊池心虚的明显样态，可一时间怎么破击对手，中岛健人胸口急促呼吸起伏，却找不到方法。  
菊池风磨尽管垂着眼，余光却一直锁定中岛健人，喜欢上Omega中岛自然只是自己的话术，目的当然是以退为进，尽快打破目前冷战现状，与其一直否认，不如破罐破摔干脆认了，反正这边发生什么也不会影响到那边的ABO世界。  
如今看来，方法有些作用，中岛健人确实被堵的没有话说。  
菊池风磨内心为自己的机智偷笑，悠然自得坐到椅子上。  
“还有……”这份胜利给了菊池风磨勇气，他决定乘胜追击，“你毕竟和他长得一样，我看到你可能还是有些在意，所以，我们近期还是不要有太多互动比较好！”  
“这话不应该是我说吗？”中岛健人忍无可忍，他对目前自己完全处在下风的争论现场十分不满，“最近我不是一直在回避你，已经给了你很大的自由空间！”  
啧，中岛健人一边说着一边觉得不对，他感觉自己已经完全落入菊池风磨的话术陷阱里，内心开始焦躁。  
菊池风磨手肘撑在桌上，手掌托着下巴，手指蜷着挡住嘴唇，额发遮挡下的眼珠转了转。  
“那我接下来可能会比较回避你，反正你也明白是怎么回事，我们最好保持一个两不相干，但周围人又不认为我们在冷战的状态。”菊池风磨说。  
“呵呵……”中岛健人大翻白眼，“单相思破裂而已，你还要沉浸到什么时候？别过分撒娇了，请你马上回到工作状态。”  
“没有回到工作状态的是你吧？”菊池风磨反唇相讥，“过去你就算再生我气，表面的营业也很顺畅，最近这种说我是人渣，处处回避我的样子，才一点都不像你！”  
菊池风磨话音落下，等着中岛健人的反驳，结果半天没有回音，抬头看过去，中岛健人手撑着脸，兔牙咬在蜷起的手背上，眼神意外有些飘忽和慌乱。  
菊池风磨迅速起身靠了过去，双手从后面环住了中岛健人，而中岛健人没有任何反应，甚至还更放松了。  
菊池风磨有些纳闷，于是趴在中岛健人耳边，低声说：“不躲开吗？”接着往中岛健人耳朵里吹了一口气。  
中岛健人瑟缩了一下，却没有动，直到菊池风磨不爽的“喂……”的一声，中岛健人如梦方醒，一把推开菊池风磨跳起来：“你干什么？！”  
菊池风磨只感觉又生气又好笑：“喂，中岛，你跟那边的菊池，关系也不赖吧？”  
“什么啊……”中岛健人拍打着双肩和耳朵，显然是觉得刚刚菊池的双臂和吐气玷污了自己。  
“你最近躲着我，是因为喜欢上那边菊池所以不敢面对我了吗？”菊池风磨口气揶揄。  
“哈？你有病吧？”中岛健人恼羞成怒，“你以为我是你吗？”  
“家境殷实，痴情温柔，帅气体贴，胸还比我大……可都是你说的，”菊池风磨掰着手指数着，“其他的也就算了，那边的菊池胸大，你是怎么知道的？”  
中岛健人艰难的吞了一口唾沫，大脑开始飞速运转。  
“行了中岛，我还不了解你？原来你也是单相思破裂的可怜人嘛……”菊池风磨拖着长音。  
“我没有……”中岛健人急忙开口，但脑海中，蓦然回想起那边的菊池风磨深情的告白和缱绻的吻，心中酸酸的不是滋味：“他就算对我再好，也只是因为他把我当成他的恋人啊……”  
“噗呲……”菊池风磨忍不住喷笑；“还吃上醋了？”  
中岛健人还想再反驳，但突然就不想反驳了，他想到那边两人情比金坚的关系，如果自己的队友有那边菊池一半喜欢自己，现在这种两相对峙的局面也不会出现吧。。  
“你真喜欢上他了啊？”菊池风磨看中岛这个样子倒是表情微微僵住了，“喂中岛，你不是游戏人间的花花蝴蝶吗？你这样说弯就弯我可有点害怕……”菊池风磨故意说着惹人生气的打趣话。  
然而中岛健人只消沉的从菊池身边绕过去，重新坐回椅子上，肉眼可见的哀愁气压笼罩了他。  
菊池风磨被晾在一边，心中顿时说不上是什么滋味。  
“既然如此……”菊池风磨就着心中这股烦闷和冲劲，咬咬牙，措辞了一下。  
“既然如比，我们确实隔离一下比较好。”菊池风磨看着中岛健人，“你大概也不想看到我这张脸吧？”  
中岛健人趴在桌子上，声音闷闷的哼唧了一声。  
“是吧……”菊池风磨说。  
“所以不如算了吧——”菊池风磨趁热打铁，“我说Fmkn这个cp，也差不多该到放一放的时候了！”  
中岛健人依然趴着，只把一个后脑勺冲着菊池风磨，看似没有反应，但目光却微微流转，借由乐屋镜子的反射观察着菊池风磨的一举一动。  
菊池风磨浑然不知，有些紧张的咽了一口唾沫，眼神不住乱飞：“也有半年了，该营业的也都营业了，不如借着这个机会，换一下别的，Sexy Zone的饭，也需要一些新鲜感了。”  
“当然，我知道，这个不是一句话就可以谈妥的，我只是先表达一下我的意愿，具体的我们……”菊池风磨看着中岛健人趴在桌子缩成一团的样子，不知怎么的，脑内想了一个多月的cp解绑的话题到了嘴边又支支吾吾。  
“你觉得呢，中岛？”菊池风磨看着中岛健人，心中又有些愧疚，中岛喜欢上那边的菊池风磨了吗？那我这样要和他解绑，会不会对他也是一个打击呢？  
但菊池风磨又一想，中岛喜欢的是那个菊池，又不是我，因为Omega岛的事跟我闹了半天别扭，搞得我内心愧疚，结果现在看来根本是中岛先跟那边的菊池搞上了！好气啊！  
我一定要远离他，可别把我当成那个菊池的替身喜欢上我，可就麻烦死了！  
菊池风磨气鼓鼓，觉得最可怜的人就是他自己。  
但看到中岛健人消沉的样子，菊池风磨又有些难过，不知那边的菊池风磨是什么绝世蛊王、比自己强在哪里，Omega岛也就算了，连自己队友这种撩妹老手都陷进去了。  
自己和中岛也认识10多年了，也不见中岛喜欢上自己，哼。  
终究还是心疼队友的感情占了上风，菊池风磨在内心叹息，上前安慰的拍了拍中岛的肩膀，没来的及说话，中岛健人却抬起头，一把将菊池风磨的手拍开，抬起的脸、明亮的眼睛搭配着标志的讽刺笑容，哪有一点消沉的样子。  
“我知道了，你今天不是来讲和的，你是来拆cp的，对吗？”中岛健人嘴角划出一个胸有成竹的微笑。  
“什么啊……”菊池风磨忍不住后退一步，语气干涩。  
“你想拆cp，绝不是今天突然想到的，也不是我回来后，甚至早于我穿越到那个世界前，你，早就想解散Fmkn了，对吗？”中岛健人双臂抱胸，重新仰在椅子里。  
菊池风磨挠挠鼻子，进退两难。  
“早就在哈姆雷特你不肯跟我合照时，我就有所感觉了……”中岛健人说着，笑了起来。  
“那个，我都说了是因为……”菊池风磨刚开头，中岛健人已经抬手制止，菊池看着中岛健人仿佛能洞察一切的眼睛，深感一切解释都是徒劳。  
“之后宣传新单曲，不是跟你在雕像前拍了么……”菊池风磨还是忍不住嘟囔了一句。  
“我当时就感觉到了，但很快我就穿越了，倒是把这件事忘了，多亏你在这里穷追不舍，又提起来了。”中岛健人语带讽刺。  
“我之前确实是在跟你说穿越的事……”菊池风磨开始语无伦次，这是他心虚时的典型样态。  
“理由呢？”中岛健人无情的打断了他。  
“什么……”菊池风磨支支吾吾。  
“当然是问你，要解绑Fmkn的理由！”中岛健人目光坚定，语气严肃，双臂抱胸，仰着脸看着菊池风磨乱了阵脚的样子，谈话的主动权，已经完全回到了自己手里，这样他感到无比舒适。  
“理由，理由当然有……”菊池风磨气势上早都输了，但还是强打精神开口，“我们的关系，本来就不好吧，商业上的这种互动，就算能持续一时，时间长了终究是瞒不下去的！”  
中岛健人露出一个“你真幼稚”的笑容：“关系好？怎么杰尼斯营业的前辈们都是百年难遇的灵魂知音，铁杆密友吗？”  
菊池风磨不爽的把头扭向一边，重新在椅子上坐下了。  
“谁要和你关系好？”中岛健人叹了口气，“别天真了，私下如何谁又能知道，台前出色完成工作才是pro的偶像不是吗？”  
“或许你可以吧！”菊池风磨难以控制自己的脾气，“毕竟你在台前什么都可以拿来营业。我不行，如果两个人真的关系好，自然而然就有互动，如果关系很差，即使强行捆绑营业，我也会忍不住流露出厌恶。”  
中岛健人脸色冷凝：“怎么，跟你菊池少爷营业，不仅台前要鞠躬尽瘁，幕后也要屈膝逢迎？”  
“你少扭曲我的话！”菊池风磨打断：“歌唱，舞蹈，饭撒神对应，这些你都是个中好手，连我也说不出指摘的话，可是人和人的关系却不是能这么简单抽离出来拿来营业的。”  
“真是听不下去，”中岛健人冷笑一声，“关系好的营业当然更加真实一些，但两人突然吵架关系变差了呢？要在台上给饭表演打架不成？我们成为偶像，我们的姓名，我们的身体，以及相关的一切衍生无不是商品，既然是商品，维持定量品控是基本的吧？”  
“我们当然是商品，我好歹也是出道7年的偶像，我有这种自觉……”菊池风磨咬咬牙，“我们在偶像之前首先是人啊，和橱窗里包着精美玻璃纸的商品比，我们吸引饭的，不正是我们作为‘人’的部分吗？”  
中岛健人无奈的吐出一口气：“对，在真实感上，我们相比二次元的虚拟偶像确实更上一筹，所以呢？你想说什么？”  
菊池风磨犹如被棉花堵住了喉咙，一句话都说不出来。  
“我和你不真实吗？”中岛健人逐一列举着，“互相去看对方solo演唱会，桑拿一起泡过，饭也单独吃过，我还去看你的舞台剧，起码在你配合我的那段时间，我们Fmkn这个副牌产品还是很不错的，我是这么认为的。”  
“我们认识十年，出道7年——”菊池风磨干涩的开口，“当初跟随我们而来的饭，不知还剩下多少，或许也会有新的饭加入，但是她们终有一天会长大。中岛，无论她们心中对爱情和友情的理解如何，她们终有一天会发现我们提供的这一份商品是假的。”  
“什么是真？什么是假？”中岛健人冷声打断，“前辈们一个吃饭梗、钱包梗能说无数遍，不也一样营业满分，谁说过假？怎么别人可以，到你就这么多问题？”  
“不是我的问题！”菊池风磨大声吼了出来，看到中岛健人同样恼火的眼神，更加怒火翻涌：“我不认为是我的问题！”  
“是中岛你的问题！山下君邀请我去看你的演唱会，我是怀着怎样破釜沉舟的心情去的？而你呢？特意选了我的solo收录的日子，带着粉色的玫瑰过来。一起泡桑拿，你对着镜头说了那么多，团番剪掉就一定要再其他场合再提出来，在你决定要和我经营这个商品以来，你每一个举动无不是抱着要营业的目的。我多不想在自己是哈姆雷特的时候跟你合照，因为我知道一定会出现在那晚你的KTT里。”  
“你简直莫名其妙！”中岛健人怒了，“既然选择了营业，当然要效果最大化，我不来做这些，我们能营什么业？”  
中岛健人顿了一下，声音也提高了：“你要真实？还要怎么真实？所以我要和你告白，我们上床做爱，成为恋人，然后地上波公开出柜，这样你就觉得真了吗？明明你对我态度差的很，我姑且还算在营业，你呢？充其量只是没抗拒，甚至连配合都算不上！”  
“不错，你脑子里只有营业，说到底，Fmkn对于你来说，和你作为杰尼斯王子对饭甜言蜜语没有任何区别，因为都是虚假的东西，而且永远不会成真，所以你才敢这么肆无忌惮的挥霍和利用。”菊池风磨冷笑着一锤定音：  
“说到低，你就是个口头哄骗大于实际行动，徒有其表却不愿承担负责的胆小鬼罢了！”  
中岛健人闻言，放在桌子上的双手气的发抖：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“你把一切都当做营业，对演唱会和镜头前的观众是这样，对我也是这样，”菊池风磨缓缓起身，死死盯着中岛健人，“你看似繁花簇拥，不过是你自恋的假象，事实上，你从来没有付出过真心，一切都是虚伪和算计，我很想知道，中岛，真实的你到底是什么样子？你有朋友吗？”  
中岛健人抬头盯着菊池风磨，眼中已经凝结了气到极致的水雾。  
“我忘了——”菊池风磨居高临下的说道，“你确实没有朋友！”  
中岛健人捏紧的拳头狠狠的砸在桌子上，猛地站起身来，惯弹钢琴的优美指节火辣辣的钻心疼也不及此时愤怒的万一。  
菊池风磨压抑了很久的愤懑也全情释放，一把上前揪住了中岛健人的衣领。  
此时，乐屋大门响起急促的敲门声。  
两人表情冷硬，门口敲门声却是不停。  
终于，菊池风磨松开中岛健人的衣领，黑着脸走过去打开了乐屋大门。  
Manager推着一个小型衣架担忧的站在外面：“造型师来送下一场live的衣服，说乐屋门被反锁了，你们在里面干什么？”  
说着往里看去，中岛健人冷着脸站着，见manager看过来，把头扭向一边。  
“下一场还有半小时，差不多该换衣服了……”  
菊池风磨把衣架拖进来推进屋里，接着就要把门拉上。  
“不能打架知道吗？”manager还没说完，门就重新在面前合上，里面门锁咔哒反锁了。  
屋里，菊池风磨拖着衣架进来，看向中岛健人，气氛一时压抑到极致。

ABO世界  
“在想什么？”菊池风磨边开着车边分出一个眼神看向副驾驶。  
“很多……”中岛健人紧了紧手中的袋子，一只可爱的布偶熊在袋子里探头探脑。  
“你这是，要送给聪的吗？”菊池风磨显然也看到了熊，“什么时候买的，我都没发现。”  
中岛健人把小熊从袋子里拿出来，顿时想起自己在那个世界，和另一个菊池风磨探望病休的松岛聪的画面。  
“是一个很可爱的朋友送给我的，所以我现在要把它送给可爱的聪了！”中岛健人举起小熊模仿着松岛聪的样子把熊抱在怀里蹭了蹭，见菊池风磨带着笑意看过来，就把小熊朝着菊池风磨举了举，“可爱吗？”  
“你比较可爱！”菊池风磨鬼使神差脱口而出，随后就双颊发烧的转头回去看前方路况。中岛健人手足无措抱着小熊，耳尖也红的厉害。  
“聪最近的情况还好吗？”菊池风磨试着转移话题，却开启了更沉重的话题。  
中岛健人摇摇头：“不如说，最近孕期的Omega有几个好的呢？”  
菊池风磨叹息一声：“是一年比一年严重……最近，我也感觉很不对劲。”  
“怎么了？”中岛健人把小熊重新装回袋子里。  
“就是，你记得……”菊池风磨迟疑了片刻，还是开口道：“聪怀孕初期到症状突然加重的时候，曾经说过，那种像梦魇一样的感觉，好像进入封闭空间，只能看到模糊的虚影，耳边是奇怪嘈杂的说话声……”  
中岛健人猛地从椅背里挺直了脊背，手扶上了菊池风磨的椅背。  
“当时也查不出原因，就归于筑巢行为了，可是最近我好像可以理解这种感觉了。”菊池风磨笑了笑，“本来不想跟你说，但Alpha失控后的破坏程度，比Omega可怕太多，我提前告诉你，万一我也失控了，你就赶紧跑。”  
“什么时候的事？”中岛健人语气低沉，“第一次看到那些，是什么时候的事？”  
菊池风磨停顿了下：“大概一年前吧……”  
中岛健人的双拳紧紧攥起。  
“那时候，只以为是自己太累了，做了噩梦。”菊池风磨补充道。  
“你应该早些告诉我！”中岛健人认真的说。  
菊池风磨笑了笑，单手控制住方向盘，另一手上前把中岛攥成拳的手松解开握住，“或许没有我们想象的那么糟糕。”  
“三年了，已经分化的Alpha和Omega信息素在逐年上升，甚至过去是Beta的成年人也纷纷觉醒了Alpha和Omega的信息素。年幼的孩子分化成AO两种性别的也越来越多，Beta反而成了稀少族群了，这个过程太快了，引发了无数的问题，而我们甚至连原因都不知道。”菊池风磨感叹着，“再这样下去，Beta彻底消失恐怕也不是耸人听闻。”  
“明明是异象，可谁让这个世界是Alpha掌控着权力呢？他们简单的以为信息素整体上升，特别是Omega数量上升是有利于他们的好事。不仅任由事态发展，更借机排除异己。我们财团的研究所，原本是走在研究最前面的，被他们打压到关停。如今这种局面，当初利益蒙心的人谁又能来承担责任呢？”中岛健人语气消沉。  
“可是你不是一直在私下做研究吗？有进展吗？”菊池风磨冷不丁问道。  
中岛健人意外的看过去。  
“不是一直带着马里乌斯在继续研究吗？那个小崽子哪能骗过我？可惜越长大越狡猾，我也查不出你们在研究什么就是了。”菊池风磨摸摸鼻子。  
中岛健人笑了笑：“这可是困扰全人类的问题，凭我们两个散兵游勇怎么可能解决？”  
菊池风磨点点头：“如果能解决，就是拯救人类的英雄了，考虑一下，然后好好加油吧！”  
中岛健人没有像菊池风磨想象中笑的那么开心，而是迅速收敛了笑容：“有时候，或许知道了解决的方法，但那代价如果付不起，连英雄也会犹豫该不该救世吧……”  
菊池风磨心中一沉，但脸上还是带着轻松的笑意：“怎么说？我来帮英雄参谋一下。”  
中岛健人笑了笑，试图同样轻松的语气开口：“比如，英雄可以救世，但代价是牺牲自己。”  
菊池风磨握着方向盘的手猛地收紧。  
“电影里，不是经常会有这种情节么……”中岛健人笑着说。  
菊池风磨的手放松了一些：“这些编剧可真讨厌，要说，英雄也有恋人，怎么可以轻易牺牲自己呢？”但握着中岛健人那只手忍不住插进对方指缝，十指相扣。  
“可是，就算英雄不牺牲自己，世界也要毁灭，如果牺牲自己拯救世界，至少爱的人可以活下去啊？”中岛健人继续说。  
“世界上所有人都活着，唯独拯救世界的英雄死了，他的恋人该多可怜？”菊池风磨说。  
“可是只要恋人活下去，就有再次获得幸福的机会不是吗？”中岛健人看向菊池风磨：“那依你看呢？”  
“我要和我爱的人在一起，死就一起死，世界毁灭就毁灭吧！”菊池风磨想了想说。  
中岛健人盯着菊池风磨看了半晌，笑着摇摇头。  
“同样，如果我的恋人为了救世界死了，我也不会独活的。”菊池风磨又说。  
中岛健人笑不出来了。  
“不过，电影里，最后一分钟总会有办法不是吗？”菊池风磨笑着说，“结局一定是英雄救了世界并且活了下来，和恋人重逢并获得了幸福。”  
中岛健人努力笑了笑，汽车进入黑暗的隧道，车里一片漆黑，只有旁边的照明灯有规律的照亮车厢一瞬，又飞快退去。  
一阵静默过后，中岛健人抬头看着菊池风磨的侧脸，定了定神。  
“如果是我的话，会努力找出让所有人都幸福的方法的。”中岛健人低头看着怀里的布偶熊和两人交握的手，“但是如果一定要有取舍，我希望至少你可以得到幸福。”  
菊池风磨转过头看着中岛健人，两人四目相视。  
“我相比我自己，更想让你幸福，风磨。”中岛健人说。  
“什么啊……”菊池风磨有些受不了此时中岛健人的眼神，急忙重新看向前方，脸上却难以控制浮现出笑意，“说的好听……”  
“是真的！”中岛健人目光坚定而温柔，“你的幸福，是排在我的幸福前面的，不管我因此要付出什么代价。”  
菊池风磨轻呼出了一口气，在前方操控盘上切换了自动驾驶模式，松开了方向盘。  
“你真的想我幸福吗？”菊池风磨声音低沉带着一丝暗哑。  
“嗯！”中岛健人点点头。  
菊池风磨单手切换了车内坐席模式，解开安全带，就着握着中岛那只手继续下沉。  
“你现在就可以让我幸福。”  
智能汽车内部结构迅速变换，碍事的布偶熊被菊池风磨扔向后方，中岛健人身下的座椅自动变形调整，菊池风磨伴随着中岛健人座椅倒下的方向一路吻住，缓缓下沉，最终变成在堪比双人床大小的空间上压住恋人的姿势。  
再大的车内空间也仍然狭小，这让两人的信息素得以快速聚集。  
“你干嘛…突然这样……”变形后的车厢空间，中岛健人半天没找到安全带的扣，被紧紧拴捆住了，只能无力的口头推拒一下菊池风磨。  
“谁让你一直对我甜言蜜语……”菊池风磨看着中岛健人手忙脚乱的样子笑的开心，刚刚分开的唇又忍不住吻上去。  
自中岛健人从那边的世界回来后，就骤然掉入菊池风磨无休止的kiss中，开始，他颇不习惯，甚至抗拒。  
毕竟，上一次和菊池风磨心无芥蒂的kiss，要追溯到中学了。从比自己小一个学年的菊池风磨进入学校的那天起，就有无数善意或恶意的人来到自己面前大声通知着：“中岛，你的婚约者来了！”  
是的，中岛健人自然也知道双方家长在久远的过去的一时戏言，但他从没放在心上，10多年过去，已经转型为世界顶尖高科技的中岛财团独子和在黑道中越走越远的黑手党菊池家族长子，是绝不可能有联姻的可能的。  
可挡不住好事者人多势众，直到把菊池风磨推进了从来无人敢踏足的，独属于中岛健人的琴房。  
中岛健人依然悠闲的弹着琴，也好奇的看一眼自己的“婚约者”。有些支棱的头发，鼓鼓的脸颊，带着硕大泪袋的眼睛亮晶晶而显得无暇，甚至连拧开门跑走的动作都没有，只是局促的站在门边，也不敢出声，呆呆的看着正弹琴的自己。  
这就是让人闻风丧胆的黑道第一把交椅，那个菊池家族的继承人？分明是个白嫩软乎乎的年糕团子啊。中岛健人在心中笑了笑，不再理会菊池风磨，重新安静的弹琴了。  
可日复一日，菊池风磨总会在中岛健人弹琴的时间过来，安静的注视着，在中岛健人练琴结束之前，悄悄的离开。  
从什么时候开始在意，中岛健人已经说不清了，只有越发无法忽略那个注视自己的眼神。终于在一天，弹琴的双手彻底停下，他再也弹不了琴了。  
中岛健人转头看向门边，笑着招了招手。  
然后看菊池风磨震惊的表情，接着一步又一步朝自己走了过来，最终在钢琴边迟疑的停了下来。  
中岛健人往琴凳旁边挪动了一下，指了指旁边空出来的位置。  
菊池风磨的眼睛顿时睁大，半晌才微微鞠了个歉意的躬，坐在了琴凳的一个角落，看了一眼近在呼吸间的中岛健人，又飞快的低下了头。  
“不靠近一点吗？”中岛健人看着两个人之间的缝隙，忍俊不禁，“我还能吃了你不成？”。  
菊池风磨赶紧摇摇头，又忍不住抬起头看一眼中岛健人，接着眼睁睁看中岛健人笑了笑然后微微凑近，双唇相叠，一个吻，只有双唇简单相贴、青涩无比的吻。  
或许时间很短，但对菊池风磨来说也许是一个世纪。  
中岛健人松开菊池风磨的唇，看着菊池风磨呆滞的样子，忍不住拿指节优美的手指捏了捏菊池鼓鼓的脸颊：“真可爱！”  
接着，他又可以继续弹琴了，哪怕在菊池风磨这么近距离的注视中。  
那个堪称一切肇端的吻，中岛健人无数次回想是为什么？  
他喜欢菊池风磨吗？或许吧，否则又怎么会在之后在弹琴的间歇突袭吻他，从练琴房分别前拉过来吻他？  
春去秋来，从戏谑的唇瓣碰触，到小心试探的含住对方的唇，到撬开牙关唇舌交融，越来越深入纠缠。  
从倚靠着钢琴，直到被渐渐长高的菊池抱在怀里拥吻着滑落在键盘之下，哪怕被他压在地板上，犹如急切饥渴的幼兽亲吻着脸颊，噬咬着脖颈，雪白的校服沾满地板上的灰尘都不在意。  
从什么时候开始变化的呢？大概是自己分化成了Omega的那一刻。所以，中岛健人对自己说，或许自己也没有那么喜欢菊池，所以在决定结束这份感情时没有一秒钟的犹豫。  
他看着菊池风磨破碎的眼神，那双眼睛里一向盛满了对自己满满的深情，那双瞳孔里倒映的身影，从来只有中岛健人一个。  
没关系，中岛健人对自己说，这种充满了爱慕的眼神，他从小到大见过太多太多，菊池也只是其中的一个罢了，或许是比所有人都多了一点，才得到了意外的回应。  
再见面时，就是财团权力斗争的最危急关头了，计算了无数种方案，最终，父母多年前赠与菊池家的1%的股份成为最后的救命稻草。  
和菊池风磨时隔多年相见的瞬间，中岛健人麻木了许久的心不受控制的剧烈疼痛起来。那个菊池风磨，显然和黑暗相处太久，早被暴虐和血腥侵入骨髓，眼神沉郁冰冷带着噬人的气息，他已经是菊池家合格的继承人了，而那个眼神纯净眼中倒映着自己身影的少年大概早就死去了。  
可是自己对这1%的股份却是必须得到，从金钱赎回到利益交换，菊池风磨只面无表情的看着他，一言不发。中岛健人无奈只好重提婚约，引发了菊池风磨的暴怒。  
中岛健人永远记得自己被推倒在冰冷的大理石地砖上，身上的衣服被衣冠楚楚的菊池一件件撕碎，毫无反抗之力的被引逗亵玩，直到被求而不得的欲望折磨的理智全无、求饶哭泣，然后被冰冷带着辛辣朗姆尼古丁味道的嘴唇吻住，，或许不该称之为吻，因为那力度仿佛凶残的猛兽扑食猎物，粗暴的噬咬直到鲜血淋漓。  
“你以为面前的还是从前的我吗？”菊池风磨就着鲜血，咬住中岛健人脖子后早起鼓胀的腺体，刺穿，在甜美的玫瑰蜜桃气味中注入自己强势的信息素。标记了他。  
随后，菊池风磨起身擦了一把嘴上的鲜血，然后把弄脏的手套摘下来扔在浑身赤裸的中岛身上，毫不留情的离去了。

“啊……”耳垂被咬了一口，中岛健人忍不住发出一声惊呼，眼前车顶昏黄的光线凝成的光斑在眼前闪耀，又被上方人的发丝挡住。  
“罚你kiss的时候不专心！”菊池风磨的声音沙哑的厉害，又故技重施咬了一口中岛健人的耳垂。  
只觉得心脏扑通扑通跳的厉害，中岛健人急忙拿手背捂住自己的嘴，不让羞耻的声音溢出来，却防不住菊池风磨使坏的又去舔暴露在外的手心，中岛健人觉得自己此时的自己大概已经是熟透的虾，手背一拿开情动的喘息就再也压抑不住。  
“不…你不要……”中岛健人话没说完，就感到衣服下摆被掀了起来，菊池风磨的手摸到腰上，不怀好意的掐了一把，“哈啊……你放开……”  
狭小的车厢，相拥两人的热度，中岛健人只觉得呼吸困难，朗姆尼古丁的味道四面八方围绕着自己，“风磨，快停下，我……”  
“不要，你今天格外甜！”菊池风磨的手已经缓缓解开了中岛健人的衬衣纽扣，已经沁满薄汗的身体，每一口亲吻都沁满了玫瑰蜜桃的香甜，菊池风磨只抱着自己的恋人渴求更多。  
“你，你明明之前都不肯…嗯…那里不许啊……”中岛健人的手急切打断菊池风磨正在挑开自己裤子往下探的动作，却不防被菊池风磨吻住了圆润的肚脐，灵巧的舌头在无比敏感的小腹打转。  
只觉得已经无法呼吸，心脏已经跳出了胸膛，菊池风磨对恋人的反应很满意，抬起头看向中岛健人沁水的双眸。  
“真甜！”菊池风磨眼睛也亮亮的，接着起身重新吻上中岛健人的双唇。  
中岛健人放松身体，迎接了这个吻，此时的菊池，看向自己的眼中，满满都是纯粹的爱意，让他想起樱花飘落的季节，他被菊池风磨一路吻着滚到地板上的那天、他看向自己，也是这样的眼神。  
或许，菊池风磨的本质从来都没有变过，只是在黑暗中太久，他浑身长出厚厚的冰壳，如今，这份坚冰被凿开摧毁，菊池最初的纯粹和情感就一点点重见天日。  
唯一可惜的，就是打破这层坚冰的，不是自己。  
心脏又酸又麻，，犹如脱水的鱼，中岛健人大口喘息，体内的血液仿佛一瞬间起爆，背后的腺体也跟着跳动起来，“风磨，我……我好像有些不舒服……”  
菊池风磨陷在陡然升高的玫瑰信息素味道中，只想永远沉溺在恋人的味道中，闻言大脑也只是钝钝的没有反应：“不会吧，你的发情期不是已经过了么？”  
呼吸交缠，AO信息素疯狂对撞，菊池风磨傻乎乎的笑起来：“难道我要引动你强行发情了？我好厉害呀！”  
“安全带……给我解开！把车窗打开……我…”中岛健人拼命维持着最后一丝理智，菊池风磨伸手解开了安全带，接着把中岛健人衣襟大开的上衣褪下来，细细啃着中岛因体温升高而泛红的肩膀。  
“不行，快停下，我不想在这里发情……”中岛健人推着菊池风磨。  
“怎么会呢，你刚刚才过发情期啊……”菊池风磨的头昏昏沉沉，一把又将恋人压在身下吻住。  
“叮铃铃，叮铃铃……”刺耳的通讯提示，菊池风磨一惊，清醒了不少。  
两人的衣服已经扯得乱七八糟，身体紧紧的纠缠在一起，被自己压在身下的中岛健人，身体热的厉害，信息素也浓郁的可怕。  
通讯催命一般响起，菊池风磨撩了一下头发接通。  
“你们到哪里了？我和聪都在病房等着呢？！”通讯对面是佐藤胜利恼火的声音。  
菊池风磨往车外看去，自动驾驶系统早已停靠在医院地下停车场许久了。  
“抱歉，我们已经到医院了，马上去找你们！”菊池风磨大囧，原本是定好要来医院探望怀孕的聪的，怎么两个人就在车里……  
菊池风磨切断通讯，急匆匆开始整理仪表：“中岛，快，马上就要错过聪的会客时间了，我们……”  
带着浓重玫瑰蜜桃味道的手沿着菊池风磨还未穿好的上衣摸上去，胸膛，脖颈，然后是脸颊，温柔的揽着菊池风磨朝向后方，菊池风磨偏过头去，中岛健人的脸颊近在咫尺，带着濒临发情的Omega惊人的热度，那双眼带着无限的柔情看向自己，没有任何拒绝的余地，就像最初，中岛健人在无数的爱慕者中只选择吻了他菊池风磨一个人那样，温柔，但强势。  
标记我吧，在菊池风磨怀中的中岛健人想，我不管那么多了，世界毁灭就毁灭吧，我也宁愿和我的爱人死在一起。  
所以标记我吧，在我还是我的时候，永久标记我吧。  
风磨。

现实世界  
乐屋大门砰的一声被菊池风磨甩上。  
拖着衣架，菊池风磨转身，和脸色难看到极致的中岛健人对视了。  
情急之下说出的话语，到底有多么伤人，菊池风磨内心有所感觉，却又不敢深思，余怒未消的心头，一丝丝后悔不受控制的渐渐升腾起来。  
把挂着演出服的衣架一把推到屋内，菊池风磨重新坐回椅子上，沉着脸低着头。  
乐屋一时寂静无声，许久，中岛健人才感觉浑身僵硬的自己有了力气，脑子里转过无数想说的话，可喉咙似乎着了火，他怕一开口情绪就会立刻失控，而现在，他怎么能失控？  
最终，中岛健人抬头看着天花板，压抑了内心酸涩的泪意，走到演出服的衣架前。四件演出服整齐悬挂着，伸手抚摸上自己的演出服，耀眼的装饰触碰着手指，用力以至于疼痛，这让中岛健人思绪不断下沉再下沉，终于回到最现实中来。  
他是中岛健人，是地球上60亿分之一的普通人类，但穿上这套衣服，他就是偶像中岛健人。普通人自然可以有笑有泪，可以生气发怒，但当他穿上这套衣服，扮演起偶像中岛健人的角色，他能展示的，就必须、且只能是笑容和美好。  
“给他俩发讯息，准备换衣服吧。”中岛健人开了口，那声音太轻以至于显得温柔，似乎刚刚剑拔弩张的争吵没有存在过一般。  
菊池风磨闭上了眼睛，刚刚争吵发泄过的内心，又被什么东西堵住了一样。半晌，他还是拿出手机，给佐藤胜利和马里乌斯发起讯息。  
中岛健人重新转回衣架，轻轻拿起自己的演出服，看似镇定无比，但双手却不受控制的颤抖着，他试图让自己镇定，却颤抖的手却无论如何也无法停止，金属的衣架轻轻和演出服上的装置碰撞着，正如他此时嘈杂到停不下来的心脏和大脑。。  
“我，不认同你说的……”中岛健人还是开口了。随即，他觉得心中一阵轻松，颤抖的手停了下来，“我，并非你口中的那种人。“  
他终于稳稳的拿住了衣服，双脚好像重新踩到了大地上，他回头看向菊池风磨。  
菊池风磨刚发完讯息，闻言有些意外的抬头看过来。  
中岛健人抚摸了一下演出服，把衣服重新挂回衣架，接着转过身来看着菊池风磨。  
“我在那个世界经历了什么，其实你并不知道。”中岛健人露出一丝苦笑。  
“那边的菊池风磨，是黑道家族的继承人，不是我们在少年漫画里那种热血搞笑的所谓黑道，而是真正杀人不眨眼的那种。”中岛健人想起那天仍然感到浑身发冷：“那个菊池风磨，冷的像一块冰，我见他第一面，他就毫不在乎的枪杀了两个人。随后，那把枪就顶在我的下巴上，我当时还以为是整蛊节目，还大大咧咧，事后想来真是后怕不已。也幸亏时空穿越的事远远超出人类认知，否则被他发现破绽，我大概穿越到那个世界的第一天就死了。”  
“我在那边的日常生活到底是什么样，其实你也不知道。”中岛健人唇边无奈的笑意更深：“在他眼中，我是和他有婚姻名义的Omega，在那个Alpha占据绝对主导地位的世界中，无论他对我做什么，都无人可指摘。”中岛健人忍不住抱住自己的双臂，Alpha菊池那种不容拒绝的拥抱带来的触感直到现在也无法驱散：“我一个直男，每天要受到这样无谓的性骚扰，没有崩溃和自杀，也算是心理强大了吧？”  
菊池风磨看着这样的中岛健人，刚刚已经压下去的懊悔情绪再次不受控制的翻涌上来。  
“你说我和Alpha菊池相处的好？”中岛健人点点头，“那该感谢那个恶魔身上存在的最后一点柔软的地方留给了他的恋人。我引逗出了他内心柔软的地方，并无耻的利用了他的感情。因为我想活下去，就不能被他发现我真实的身份。当然在你看来，我要么是乐在其中，要么就是自私薄情的恶棍吧。”  
“我不是……”菊池风磨声音有些沙哑。我向你道歉，一句简单的话语，却怎么也说不出来。  
“风磨糖……”中岛健人突然开口，让菊池风磨浑身一震。“上次这样叫你，是什么时候呢？我已经记不清了。”中岛健人眯起眼睛露出一个怀念的笑容，“我们两个，和杰尼斯大部分人都不同，我们是自己递交的履历参加甄选，那么想来，我们两个都该是执着于偶像道路，一往无前的人才对。”  
“明明星座也一样，为什么却总是相处不好？我过去真的很头疼。”中岛健人接着说：“但是我们身上确实还是有共同点的，那就是都看对方不顺眼，我们彼此都是自恋狂，同时又都深切厌恶着对方身上的某一部分，是因为太了解，所以才更厌恶吧？我曾经这么理解，所以我接受了现状。”  
“菊池，曾经我以为，即使我们厌恶对方，至少还是在了解对方的基础上的厌恶。”中岛健人眼中浮现出迷茫：“可如今，我开始怀疑这个观点了，在你心中，我到底是什么样的人呢？而我，又真的了解你吗？”  
“那边的中岛健人，是个天赋和才华极高的超级富二代，即使家庭落败，留下的钱也几辈子花不完，我只要哄好菊池风磨，或者想办法离开他，以不会发情的有钱Omega身份活在那里，完美的人生将无懈可击。可从到了那个世界的第一天到最后离开，不管和Alpha菊池的甜蜜互动多么让人动摇，不管遭遇什么样的困难。我从来没有一刻不想着赶紧回来。”  
中岛健人神情复杂：“你说我为了做偶像什么都可以利用，那现在你看来，那个心里想着Member、想着Fan们，不顾性命也要穿梭时空，被那边的警方追的无路可逃，子弹不断在身后炸开也要回来的我，是不是成了为了做回偶像连自己的性命都可以利用的人？”  
“独自在那边的时候，我很勇敢，因为我觉得有你们在支持着我，等待着我，可回来之后，你，sexy zone和fan们都在我身边，我却发现自己很孤独。”中岛健人笑容惨淡，“菊池，我以为我们即使厌恶着对方，也是彼此支持着，如今看来，原来我自始至终都是孤独一人。”  
菊池风磨双手紧紧握成拳，只觉得心脏剧烈的疼起来。  
中岛健人的尾音落下，回荡在乐屋之中，却也仅此而已，仿佛只是对着空气自言自语，仿佛对面是个永远不会回应他的雕塑。

ABO世界  
上衣被凌乱的扯下，带着浓郁信息素的肌肤急切的贴合在一起。。  
狭小的车厢里，两个成年男子从未有过的紧紧拥抱，越来越浓郁的玫瑰蜜桃Omega气息引诱着菊池风磨，身下求欢的恋人紧紧抱住自己的样子，哪怕是他现在捅自己一刀，自己也会甘之如饴。  
而上方菊池风磨的双唇，声音，双手，肌肤，带着侵略的朗姆尼古丁信息素无孔不入的浸入中岛健人每一个毛孔，他觉得自己漂浮在柔软的云端，是失重和缺氧的感觉，心脏震颤的厉害，仿佛只有大口呼吸着菊池的气息才能缓缓降落。  
放弃思考、放纵自己，接受这份自己早就渴求的欲望吧，中岛健人张开双臂，拥抱自己的恋人，把自己交给他就好，其他的一切都不重要了。  
车里测量AO信息素指标的仪器指数飙升，终于在越过警告线后开始滴滴作响，被恼火的菊池风磨挥手关了，大手挑开黑色长裤的边缘不断向下，捏住中岛早已充血的坚挺，中岛健人忍不住惊呼出声，随即就陷入情潮中随着菊池亵玩的节奏喘息着，此时车里滴滴声音再次响起，菊池风磨再次不耐烦的挥手，没成想这次却是通讯，更改手势已经来不及，对方的通讯就这样接通了。  
“你们到哪里了？？”佐藤胜利暴跳如雷的声音响起。  
菊池风磨却浑然不管，底下挑逗的手继续向下，很快在后方隐秘的地带打着圈，心急的探入一个指节，中岛健人的喘息陡然提高，随即被菊池风磨吻住双唇，把甜蜜的呻吟都吞进体内。  
“你们……”听到动静，通讯对面的佐藤胜利又不是傻子，“哈？？别在我们医院停车场发情啊！喂！！！清醒一点！！！”  
声音忽近忽远，中岛健人此刻已经什么都听不见了，急切的从恋人的双唇中汲取着蜂蜜，身下敏感的位置被肆意抚弄，身体迫不及待的绽放，沉沦，然后带着他爱的人一起沦陷。  
身下，第二根手指也突破了进来，中岛健人胸口猛地起伏，被吻住的双唇间仍然泄露出甜蜜的喟叹，在最后一丝神志丧失前，手腕之下蓝色芯片开始闪烁，随之早已设定好的程序运行起来，从手腕开始，针扎一般的剧烈疼痛一寸一寸袭击而来，最终爆炸在脖颈后已经凸起的腺体中，疼痛越发剧烈，上下游走，大脑和心脏同时炸裂的痛苦让中岛健人从即将发情的漩涡中被迫清醒了过来，身体一寸寸僵硬，他不由蜷缩起来。  
菊池风磨无奈的离开了恋人的唇，直起身子，哑着嗓子冲着通讯喊：“吵什么？！”  
“喂！你们不是要来看望聪吗？”佐藤胜利气到破音，“不来好歹说一声再专心办事啊！”  
菊池风磨的手无奈抽出，感觉到底下中岛健人僵硬的身体，又急又气：“不去了！不去了！”  
疼痛的重击过后，中岛健人汗水淋漓的扬起头，眼前的光斑渐渐聚焦，车外停车场的光线照进来，照亮了菊池风磨赤裸的上身和手脚无力的自己，已经失灵的耳朵也渐渐恢复知觉，对了，今天原本是要来看望聪的。  
中岛健人仍然大口呼吸着，车厢内凝聚不散的信息素味道时刻引诱着他再度沉沦，而他，内心也叫嚣着渴求。  
抬起手，拉住了菊池风磨的手，菊池风磨则在和佐藤胜利谈话间安抚的吻了一下中岛的手背，几乎是立刻，手腕下的芯片再次加强力度，疼痛再次袭来，中岛健人咬紧了牙关，豆大的汗滴落下来。  
这是他许久之前为自己设置的最后一道安全锁，会自动在进入发情期前开启强力电击程序，今天，是他第一次真正尝试到陷入发情期的感觉，也是第一次知道唤醒发情期的自己到底需要怎样的痛苦。  
太疼了。疼到他甚至发不出声音。  
中岛健人把手无力的收回来，等待程序自动削弱。  
“别闹了，Kenty不是刚刚结束发情期吗？赶紧过来，聪等着你们呢！”佐藤胜利又气又好笑。  
“谁说……”菊池风磨正要反驳，却转头看向中岛健人，“你等下我再给你打过去！”接着挂断了通讯。  
“你怎么样了？”一片欲火的大脑稍稍退烧，菊池风磨担忧了起来，“刚刚是真的要发情了吗？”从来没有见过彻底发情的Omega，菊池风磨有点拿不准。  
菊池风磨俯下身，试图试一试中岛健人额头的温度。  
中岛健人却只觉得朗姆尼古丁的信息素再度袭来，还敏感的身体立刻有了反应，随后芯片的程序第三次启动，中岛健人僵硬的试图避开，可狭小的车内空间避无可避：“不要……”  
“好烫……”菊池风磨的手还是摸了上去，可到底是发烧了还是发情热，菊池风磨也拿不准。  
“好疼，好疼……”中岛健人的齿间轻溢出破碎的声音，在菊池风磨的手离开后，忍受着身体的疼痛。  
“哪里痛？”菊池风磨却有些慌，“我刚刚弄痛你了吗？”手又想伸出。  
“不要碰我……”中岛健人声音带上一丝哭腔，“不要碰我……”  
菊池风磨的手僵住空中：“好，我不碰，你告诉我是哪里痛？”  
中岛健人只摇摇头：“你快出去！你去外面！”  
菊池风磨的眼中翻涌着受伤的情绪，但还是柔声说着：“你是不是之前推迟发情期的方法，有后遗症了？”  
中岛健人只摇着头，菊池风磨的眼眸更加笼罩着悲伤的色彩：“那就是还讨厌我吗？”  
中岛健人更加极力的摇着头。  
菊池风磨自嘲的笑了笑，打了个响指让车里座位复原，拿起自己仍在一旁的上衣：“我这辈子，是不是等不到你愿意被我标记的那天了？”  
中岛健人随着变形的座椅缓缓升高，看着菊池风磨在不太明亮的灯光下挫败受伤的表情。  
“那我先出去……”菊池风磨低着头说，接着又一个指令，驾驶座旁的车门缓缓上升打开，新鲜的空气涌了进来，“讨厌我就讨厌吧，反正我一向都知道的。”菊池风磨叹了口气，系上扣子准备下车。  
中岛健人支撑起身体，一把抱住了菊池风磨，腕下芯片立刻启动，中岛健人疼得几乎要抽搐起来，但仍然不顾一切的把菊池风磨抱的更紧：“没有讨厌，不是讨厌……”疼到牙关打颤，还是反复小声说着。  
好痛，真的好痛，中岛健人把额头抵在菊池风磨的肩头，大口呼吸着浓郁的朗姆信息素的味道，堪比凌迟一般的酷刑。  
菊池风磨叹了口气，回身张开双臂抱住中岛健人，又一次痛苦袭来，中岛健人把脸埋在菊池风磨胸前咬紧牙关，抱住菊池风磨的手臂痛到颤抖，最终无力的滑落下来。  
“知道了，我先出去，你收拾好！”菊池风磨亲了亲恋人被汗水打湿的发尾，下了车。

现实世界  
“Fmkn的营业，就按你的意思，暂停吧！”沉默许久，似乎永远等不到回音，中岛健人一锤定音。  
菊池风磨睁大了眼睛看着中岛健人。  
“目的达成了？不应该高兴吗？”中岛健人看着菊池风磨的表情，弯了弯唇角，“你之前说什么来着？说营业暂停不是一下就能谈妥的，是觉得要给我一个缓冲期吗？”  
菊池风磨鼻子里长出一口气，翻了个白眼。  
“难得你有这份觉悟，但也不需要缓冲期。”中岛健人忍不住笑了起来：“这对cp，本来就是我作为主动方，只要我这边停止营业，自然就停了。”  
见菊池风磨不爽的看过来，中岛健人原本愤怒的心情带上几分快意：“难道，你以为Fmkn的开关是掌握在你的手里吗？是啊，但前提是我这边的开关一直保持open的状态。我打开开关来营业我们的cp，你回应就可以打开Fmkn营业的大门，你拒绝就还是营业失败。”  
“而我这边如果是关闭状态呢？就意味着你的开关可以永远的关上，不需要打开的机会。”中岛健人摊着手，“如你所愿，接下来我会关上。”  
“真厉害！”菊池风磨忍不住开口嘲讽：“中岛牌开关！”  
中岛健人脸再度沉下来。  
菊池风磨语气焦躁：“你明明知道我想说什么！”  
“幼稚，无理，于我们的现状毫无助益！”中岛健人冷声开口，“我的回答够清楚吗？”  
“你真的思考过吗？”菊池风磨忍不住站起来，“你知道我为什么和Omega中岛相处的好吗？他努力扮演你的样子，外人看来毫无破绽，但我知道他始终是他！”  
菊池风磨盯着自己的队友：“他不需要扮演偶像中岛健人的时候，会变回他自己，而你呢？所谓的真实的你在哪里？你觉得你不认识我？我才是越来越看不清你！”  
菊池风磨忍不住上前抓住中岛健人的胳膊：“我知道你足够的专业，你贯彻你的人设，这没有错！你做的比我们所有人都好！可是，中岛！偶像，它只是我们选择的职业，是生命中的一小部分，你要驾驭这个身份，否则，你总有一天你会被淹没，会被吞噬！”  
中岛健人看着近在咫尺的菊池风磨，愣了半晌，突然喷笑出声。  
一把扬开了菊池的手，“有趣！”中岛健人笑容收敛，重新恢复了一个冷淡的表情。  
“被淹没，被吞噬……”中岛健人轻叹了口气：“不知道的，还以为菊池桑是什么横贯在世界艺坛的大物呢！我倒是嫌偶像中岛健人成长的不够快，正努力想办法呢！”  
“你太着急了！”菊池风磨低声说：“你太想红了！”  
中岛健人眼神露出几分狠厉：“我不该着急吗？出道7年了，我们的团现在是什么样子？你之前也说过很忧虑，但如果只是忧虑不去做什么，又会有什么改变呢？”  
“可是……”菊池风磨出声打断，又沉默了。  
“所以闭嘴吧，至少等你比我红了再来说教！”中岛健人冷冷的吐出话语，拿起了衣架上的衣服。  
狠狠瞪了一眼菊池风磨，中岛健人抱着衣服往试衣间走去。气冲冲走到一半，脚步又慢下来。  
“喂，菊池！”中岛健人站定，没有回头。  
“干嘛？”菊池风磨声音低落的回应。  
“今晚你说我的那些话，我就私自当做你是在关心我吧！”中岛健人低声说。  
“随便你吧！”菊池风磨沉默了半晌，懒懒的开口。  
“你说我想红，我承认，只有红了，现在的努力，挣扎，痛苦才会变为成功后的谈资。不红，就是我们这一行的原罪；不红，一切的一切都没有意义。“中岛健人的眼中翻涌着一股狠劲，”你不认可我没关系，但我一定要红，你可以对我嗤之以鼻，但请你不要拖我的后腿。”  
“我不会和你做朋友的！”中岛健人接着说，“我也永远没有办法和你成为朋友。“  
”我想明白了，或许我一直以来都是孤身一人，从甄选到现在，我取得的成绩也好，我摔的跟头也好，靠的不是和谁做朋友，而是始终如一贯彻自己的偶像信念。“中岛健人微微回头：”你怕我被吞噬，可是你又怎么知道，我不会成为一个更强大的我？偶像中岛健人，就是我的王道，我是依靠他走到今天的，而且我将一直走下去。”  
“谁都动摇不了我！”中岛健人转过身，定定的看向菊池风磨：“当然也包括你。”  
菊池风磨也定定的看了中岛健人几秒，突然仰头笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”中岛健人脸色难看。  
“别误会，我是笑我自己！”菊池风磨又笑了半天才停下来，“竟然妄想和你说些什么！”  
“现在我知道了！”菊池风磨嘴角挑起一抹笑容，“你永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人！”  
“你什么意思？”中岛健人心头再次翻涌起怒火。  
“你为什么不肯承认呢？”菊池风磨冷淡的开口，“承认自己在逃避，承认塑造一个偶像的形象，把它像面具一样戴在脸上，就可以把真实的自己隐藏起来，我凭什么这么说？”  
菊池风磨嘲讽的盯着中岛健人：“看你塑造的这个形象是多么的不堪一击就可以了，Omega中岛那么轻易就习得你这副面具，演的惟妙惟肖甚至不亚于你。你回来后也看过现场回放，你不想笑吗？”  
菊池风磨一拍脑门，摇摇头：“抱歉，更正一下。你引以为傲、经营十多年的王道偶像面具，还不及一个穿越来的素人，你究竟努力了些什么？你不想哭吗？”  
中岛健人嘴角微微颤动，眼圈有些泛红。  
“我确实是担心你！”菊池风磨笑意更浓，“咱们假如Omega岛现在就站在这里，人家说，我，长得帅，有钱，高科技人才！你呢？你说，我！是个王道偶像。那Omega中岛就说了，这个偶像，好像我也可以做啊！做的跟你好像也没多大差别啊！你听了心里不难受吗？你不觉得丢人吗？”  
中岛健人紧紧抱着演出服，死死的盯着菊池风磨。  
“打个比方而已，又不可能真来！”菊池风磨乐呵呵，“你就继续演吧！演到终于能察觉到自己演技拙劣那一天。但是我已经看清楚了，所以恕我就不陪你演了！”  
“是，我什么都比不上他！”中岛健人一开口，才发现自己哽咽了，原本一分的委屈立刻飙升到了五分。  
“他什么都好，偶像做的也比我好，连跟你都能相处好！”中岛健人忍者泪意，“你喜欢他我知道，却也是刚刚知道。所以我更加不知道的是，我在那边那么拼命想回来的时候，你们已经在这边谈情说爱起来了。”  
中岛健人忍不住抽了一下鼻子：“如果我知道，那我一定会犹豫该不该回来。不，我现在就向你道歉吧！是我执意要回来，妨碍了你的恋爱。如果那时候，追击我的警官可以给我来个一枪爆头，或者我从那棵树上摔下来死掉，再或者时空穿越的机器坏了，那我相信Omega中岛一定可以代替我好好活下去，甚至比我本人更好，当然也会和你获得幸福，可惜没有如果，所以我只能跟你道歉。”  
中岛健人抱着衣服重新转回更衣室的方向：“如果他能够自由选择，两个世界的菊池，无论选择哪一个他都会很幸福，真好啊！菊池，我这个人多有自知之明你是知道的，如果有那么一天，他选择了你，我一定主动让路。”  
“可现在，我们要先准备下一场的演出了……所以”中岛健人抱着衣服，没有说完，就进了更衣室，轻轻合上了门。

ABO世界  
“不做了？”通讯对面，传来佐藤胜利揶揄的嘲讽声音。  
菊池风磨倚在停车场的角落，整理了一下凌乱的头发，叹了一口气。  
“你上次给他检查身体？结果到底怎么样？”菊池风磨问道。  
“呃……”佐藤胜利卡壳儿了，“有什么问题吗？”  
“刚刚我们在车里，他好像差点进入发情期……”菊池风磨语气犹疑。  
“不能吧？他发情期刚过啊？！”佐藤胜利也有些拿不准。  
“是不是他之前用的压制发情期的东西，出了问题？”菊池风磨语气焦躁，“刚刚做到一半，他突然说疼，浑身冒冷汗！”  
对面佐藤胜利沉默了一会儿，发出诡异的贱笑声。  
“不是你想的那样！”菊池风磨一阵头疼。  
“哎呀，我也没说是你技术不好呀！”佐藤胜利笑嘻嘻的开口。  
“想死直接说！”菊池风磨语气凶狠。  
“既然来了就顺便看看吧，只听你这样说，我也没有办法判断嘛！”佐藤胜利在菊池风磨彻底暴走前开了口。

菊池风磨抽完一根烟，回到车前敲敲车窗：“喂，中岛，好些了吗？”  
等了一会儿，菊池风磨做了个手势，车门自动缓缓开启，菊池迫不及待喊着：“中岛？”  
菊池风磨看着空荡荡的车，有些疑惑，又忍不住抬起身看向四周，出声喊着：“中岛？”  
有些焦躁起来，菊池风磨飞快重新看向车厢内，原本后排放着的袋子，要送给聪的礼物熊也不见了。  
“难道，他自己先上去了？”菊池风磨暗自思考，鼻子动了动，在座位下摸索了一下，找出了一针刚刚注射完毕的，Omega信息素抑制剂。

现实世界  
“叩叩……”乐屋大门被敲响，让菊池风磨从沉思中回过神来。  
看了一眼更衣室，中岛健人还没有出来。  
“叩叩叩……”敲门声音更响了。  
菊池风磨无奈的起身，拉开门，佐藤胜利和马里乌斯带着乖巧的笑容一左一右站在门口。  
“还知道回来啊？我还以为你们加入KP了呢！”菊池风磨翻了个白眼。  
两个弟弟露出大白牙，笑容讨好。  
菊池风磨眼珠一转，想到他和中岛现在这个样子，于是飞快说道：“稍等下！”接着把门砰的又关上落锁，步伐沉重的走到更衣室门前，屏息听了听，没有什么动静。

ABO世界  
手腕中的芯片闪烁着微光，沿着光屏中的导航路线，中岛健人抬头望向高大的树木，不敢置信的敲击屏幕确认了一下，树叶间果然亮起了忽明忽暗的信号灯。  
“可真是个人才！”中岛健人叹了口气，“为什么要把仪器扔在这里？更神奇的竟然是还发挥作用了？  
中岛健人打了个响指，随身跟着的智能机器人就一溜烟爬上了树，半分钟后仪器就稳稳的被呈到中岛健人面前。  
“谢啦！”中岛健人笑着摸了摸机器人的头，“那就还有一件事要你帮忙办哦！”  
中岛健人从机器人脑后的储藏夹里拿出了一块小小的芯片，又有些迟疑。  
此时，林间树叶刷刷响动，冲出来一只可爱的棕色茶杯泰迪犬。  
“波尼塔……”中岛健人十分吃惊，声音颤抖了起来。  
波尼塔似乎也很兴奋，一把抱住中岛健人的腿，亲昵的蹭了几下，接着围着中岛健人转着圈，闻着味道，很快，波尼塔就露出了疑惑的表情。  
中岛健人原本的笑容有些僵硬，轻声说：“波尼塔，你以为来的是谁呢？”  
波尼塔抬头看向中岛健人，原本兴奋的神情渐渐消失，眷恋的又蹭了蹭中岛健人的腿。  
“波尼塔，连你都更喜欢他吗？”中岛健人语气有些难过。  
“波尼塔，跟我回家好不好？”中岛健人蹲下来，把手伸出来。  
波尼塔看着中岛健人，尾巴轻轻摇着，半晌舔了舔中岛健人的手，转身钻回了树林中。  
中岛健人露出了一个苦笑。  
叹了口气，他重新拿出芯片，双手操纵着光屏，聚精会神的操作起来。

医院中，佐藤胜利巡查完最后一个病人的情况，叮嘱着护士，还没来的及喘口气，突然皮下芯片弹出了警报，佐藤胜利朝护士急促点了下头，立刻飞奔起来。  
是聪在Omega病房中的健康探测器，这个警报正是聪遭遇极大的刺激，身体情况出现重大危机时才会有的警报，可是现在应该是风磨和健人在探望聪才对，怎么会……  
佐藤胜利冲进聪的病房，拉开门，自己的恋人独自一人坐在病床的边缘看着窗外，平静、宁静，可震天响的警报却表明他此时内心在经历怎样的惊涛骇浪。  
“聪！”佐藤胜利也坐过去，试探了一下额头，把了一下脉搏。  
“我没事。”孕期已近足月的Omega，因长期身体不适显得格外瘦弱，晃在宽松的病号服中越发显出几分少年气的柔弱。  
佐藤胜利轻呼出一口气，把恋人揽进怀里抱住，渐渐地，警报声逐渐放缓变低，直至停止。  
“嗯？哪里来的小熊？”胜利的唇蹭着聪的脸颊含糊的问道。  
“一个朋友送我的礼物呢！”聪笑着回答。  
“健人吗？”胜利随口说着：“话说他和风磨去哪里了？”  
“是健人，但又不仅仅是他呢！”聪把抱着的小熊举高，闭上眼睛，很快，佐藤胜利芯片又开始了疯狂的警报。  
“聪！”胜利皱着眉头把小熊夺过来。  
布料的材质，倒是有些奇怪。  
越看，就越觉得眼熟，佐藤胜利心中又一股奇异的感觉升腾起来，理智想告诉自己说不是，可是感性上同样掀起了惊涛骇浪。  
“聪，这个熊……”胜利有些结巴起来。  
“嗯，还记得吗？我之前跟你讲过的梦。”聪把小熊重新抱紧怀里。  
胜利皱着眉思虑深重的怀疑的看着小熊，随后又笑了，重新连人带熊抱进怀里：“有什么是我这边能帮上忙的吗？”  
“唉？你知道了？”聪有些讶异。  
“不~”胜利笑起来，像只狡猾的小狐狸，“但如果有人愿意讲给我听的话，我一定会很认真，而且不漏下一个字的！”  
聪也笑了，倚着胜利看向窗外的风景，看向无限的远方：  
“我啊，看到了世界末日，从另一个世界的松岛聪眼睛里。”

现实世界  
菊池风磨站在更衣室门口。  
“咳……”菊池风磨清了一下嗓子。  
门里还是毫无动静。  
“中岛……我那个……”菊池风磨开口，又闭上。  
“我刚刚的话说得很过分。”菊池风磨打算低头认错，毕竟待会儿还要继续上台卖腐，凑合过呗，还能离咋地？  
“你别生气了！”菊池风磨敲敲更衣室的门。  
“喂中岛，你看嘛！”菊池风磨继续说着，“你喜欢Alpha菊池，我喜欢Omega中岛，咱们是失恋战线联盟，咱们应该相亲相爱！”  
菊池风磨又敲了敲门，“所以不要生我的气了！”  
拧了一下把手，门就被打开了，菊池风磨鼓着脸就看进去，“喂中岛，我说你……”  
菊池风磨愣了一下，演出服还好好的挂在更衣室的墙上，中岛健人坐在地板上，抱着腿缩成一团。  
“你至于……”菊池风磨忍不住吐槽，中岛健人抬起头，简单的白衬衣黑长裤，眼圈红的像个兔子，带着委屈的神色看过来。  
菊池风磨的心突然一沉。  
“好久不见……”中岛健人说，接着扯着嘴角，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
菊池风磨倒吸一口气，飞快退出更衣室关上了门。  
“我产生幻觉了？”菊池风磨在外面焦急的走了几步，又数了数秒数，觉得应该差不多了。  
再次祈祷后，虔诚的推开了更衣室的门。  
里面的人姿势未变，衣服有着明显褶皱，头发有点湿漉漉的，配上此时抬头看过来的乖巧眼神，让人忍不住心生爱怜。  
“抱歉啦，菊池君，还是我……”活像雨天被主人抛弃的小狗，中岛健人，准确来时是Omega中岛健人吸了吸鼻子，“我和中岛君，我们貌似，又交换了……”  
最后一丝侥幸被打破，菊池风磨看着阔别一周、并且以为此生不会再见的Omega岛、傻眼了。  
“还有，你刚刚在外面说，谁喜欢谁？”中岛健人又抽了一下鼻子，问道。  
菊池风磨只觉得一口老血堵在了胸口。


	12. 我只是装作很喜欢你的样子

现实世界  
“我和中岛君，我们貌似，又交换了……”对面软软的鼻音，不是Omega中岛健人又是谁？  
菊池风磨嘴微微张开，使劲揉了揉眼睛，不敢置信的冲进去，一把提溜起了地上的中岛健人：“我说你，别故意装成Omega岛的样子搞我！”接着嫌弃的提着中岛的一点点袖子，前看看后看看。  
“嗯？难道……你们也吵架了？”原本心情低落的Omega中岛倒是因为有热闹可看打起了一丝精神。  
“闭嘴！”菊池风磨十分焦躁，并开始强烈的后悔，他万万没想到两个中岛会有再换回来的一天，还是在他对中岛健人说了那种话之后。  
……  
“事实上，你从来没有付出过真心，一切都是虚伪和算计！”  
“你太着急了！你太想红了！”  
“你为什么不肯承认自己在逃避，承认塑造了一个偶像的形象，把它像面具一样戴在脸上，就可以把真实的自己隐藏起来？”  
“你引以为傲、经营十多年的王道偶像面具，还不及一个穿越来的素人，你究竟努力了些什么？你不想哭吗？”  
……  
菊池风磨看着面前的无辜眨着大眼睛的Omega岛，只觉得头疼欲裂。  
“所以说！！为什么又换过来啦啊！！”菊池风磨只想扬天长啸。  
“唔……”对面的人的装作四处看风景的样子，指尖绕着自己脑后一缕柔顺的金色头发。  
“你绝对知道些什么吧？！喂！！”菊池风磨抓狂，推着中岛健人的背就往更衣间最里面的墙里塞，“快！你不是高科技人才吗，赶紧想想办法，趁‘门’可能还没关，赶紧换回来！”  
“没法换了……”中岛健人的脸颊被挤在墙壁上，嘟哝着挣扎。  
菊池风磨不信邪，整个人压上去嘿咻嘿咻使劲往里挤，一边低声絮絮叨叨念咒：“芝麻芝麻开开门，回去回去快回去……”  
整个人又被压住，中岛健人只觉得胸口一阵憋闷，尽管徒劳也还是挣扎着，敏感的耳朵被身后菊池风磨絮絮叨叨的低音撩拨着，脑内全是刚刚在车里和自己恋人亲密的画面，只觉得老脸一红，喘息都粗重起来。  
菊池风磨只觉得久违的玫瑰蜜桃香气扑面而来，怀中原本正挣扎的人身子软了下来，回想起上次自己沦为工具人帮忙泄欲的黑暗回忆，菊池风磨吓得倒退一步，于是中岛健人一下子摔在地上，一边努力调整自己的呼吸，一边恼怒的回头瞪了菊池风磨一眼。  
自己队友一辈子都不可能露出这种眼神，精致的脸上带着一丝薄红，嘴角带着三分恼意，那双含水的迷蒙眼睛翻涌着一点点委屈和欲望，谴责的看过来，菊池风磨当场挠了挠鼻子，赶紧弯下腰问：“没事吧？”  
菊池想去拉人起身的手却被甩开，中岛健人蜷起双腿，回到了刚才的坐姿，眼圈红红的，像一只受了委屈无数述说的可怜兔子。  
“我不要回去！”中岛健人低声说。  
“啊？”菊池风磨急了，“怎么了？你，跟你家Alpha闹矛盾了？”  
中岛健人脸扭向一边，也不说话。  
“中岛去哪里了？去了你那边的世界吗？”菊池风磨蹲下来，“别闹了，赶紧把他换回来！”  
“为什么要换回来？我不好吗？”中岛健人声音闷闷的开口。  
“你……”菊池风磨一时无语，“我跟中岛正在辩论，辩论你懂吗？就是我打他一下，他打我一下，我们越来越激烈，直到我一拳可以KO，他就会跪在地上大喊‘菊池大人小的认输了！’这种的！我们正进行到一半，我马上就要KO了，你们俩交换了，等于我这拳绕地球一周都打不着人！这既浪费了我的感情，又白白便宜了他啊！”  
“反正也是些小儿科的无聊吵架……”中岛健人手臂抱住膝盖，兴致缺缺的把脸埋进袖子里。  
菊池风磨气的努力瞪大了眼睛威吓的说着：“这事关我和中岛之间的胜负！我和他还要在这个团至少干十年，胜负很重要！”  
“我宣布你赢了！”中岛健人撇撇嘴，“你就当是你队友跟你认输了吧！”  
“不行！要他亲自认输！”菊池风磨忍不住原地起跳蹦了一下：“要他亲自认输才行！”  
“他不会回来了！”中岛健人沉默了一下说。  
“什么？”菊池风磨震惊，随即捏住了对方的肩膀：“什么叫……”  
中岛健人沉默了一下：“你，对他说了很过分的话吧？”  
菊池风磨条件反射的说哪有，眼神却心虚的飘起来。  
“你刚刚在门外说，他喜欢我家菊池对吗？”中岛健人声音冷淡。  
“那个……”菊池风磨紧张的结巴起来。  
“也好，至少，成全了他们……”中岛健人嘴角溢出一丝落寞的笑容。  
“喂……”菊池风磨难以理解的长大了嘴。  
“因为——”中岛健人只觉得鼻子发酸，“因为他也同样喜欢他啊……”  
菊池风磨震惊：“喂，你家菊池，不是一个变态杀手吗？他还能喜欢人，况且他喜欢的肯定也是你，怎么可能……”  
“可是，他就是喜欢他啊，比起我来，更喜欢他，我努力了，我没有办法……风磨君，我没有办法了……”中岛健人声音越来越低。  
“你瞎说什么呢？！中岛他是个直男，普通男性人类，不能发情也没法生孩子，没法和你家菊池在一起的！赶紧想想办法，换回来啊！”菊池风磨语无伦次，“怎么就换不回来了？！”  
“如果他不想回来了呢？”中岛健人抬起头，红红的眼圈：“你之前跟他说了什么，他是怀着怎样的心情走的？你自己说一说啊！”  
“我……”菊池风磨一阵口干。  
……  
“是我执意要回来，妨碍了你的恋爱……Omega中岛一定可以代替我好好活下去，甚至比我本人更好，当然也会和你获得幸福。”  
“菊池，我这个人多有自知之明你是知道的，如果有那么一天，他选择了你，我一定主动让路。”  
……  
回想着和队友最后一次的对话，想着这竟有可能是人生最后一次对话，菊池风磨的心不受控制的阵阵抽搐。  
“我后悔了……”Omega中岛抬头看着面色灰败的菊池风磨：“交换过来的一刻我就后悔了，我立刻想再交换回来，却不行了，我只能呆在这里等，如果中岛君来找回来的路，我们或许能再换回来，可是，什么都没有发生，他离开了。”  
菊池风磨闭上了眼睛。  
“好在，我在那边已经安排好了一切，所以，你不必太过担心……”中岛健人又轻声补充道。  
“你上一次也说有你的朋友在那边照顾中岛，结果根本不是那么回事！”菊池风磨当即吐槽，“我可不会再轻易相信你了！”  
“这次不一样……”中岛健人苦笑，“这次我是做好了再也不回去的准备了，所以一定没有问题的……”  
“你在说什么啊？”菊池风磨只觉得眼前的一切很荒谬，“什么叫再也不回去了？”  
中岛健人微微笑着，眼睛里却全是悲伤：“我不回去了，因为那边不再需要我了……所以，让中岛君过去的话，一定可以，一定可以让他幸福才对……”  
“你？！”菊池风磨一把揪住中岛健人的领口把他从地上提了起来摔在墙上，“你疯了？你说你家Alpha喜欢上中岛了？这怎么可能呢？”  
“有什么不可能！”中岛健人泛红的眼圈含着怒火，“我试探过，我问过，我甚至装作他的样子和菊池相处，多么卑微，我知道！所以我不想再当一个替代品了不行吗？”  
菊池风磨只觉得六神无主：“可是，可是他们都是男的啊，尤其是中岛他可是宇宙级的直男，做梦在跟女孩子搂搂抱抱……还抱不到……”  
“不要用你们这个世界的性别观来看待我们，况且，你不是也说中岛君喜欢菊池吗？”中岛健人声音暗哑难过，“如果是这样，就太好了……”  
“你是说，中岛会为了你家Alpha留在那边吗？”菊池风磨只觉得一把火烧的五内俱焚：“喂，你想想办法吧，还是换回来吧，需要我做什么，我可以诚恳的向他道歉认输，我可以土下座，你想想办法啊！对面Alpha也是你的恋人啊，你怎么能眼睁睁看着他被人夺走啊！”  
“他是我的恋人，但他喜欢的是中岛君，我是进行了很艰难的抉择才进行到这一步的，”中岛健人看着菊池风磨，“你也不是中岛君的恋人，不管是作为朋友，还是队友的立场，更应该期待他获得幸福吧？”  
菊池风磨张口结舌，却仍不放弃的拉着中岛健人：“不行啊，正因为他是我队友，他不能不顾工作啊，他是工作狂，他最看重他的事业了，他一定会回来的！”  
中岛健人不耐烦的把菊池风磨拉着他的手打开，想了想又上前握住：“菊池君，Sexy Zone这边，确实会造成一定的麻烦，但我可以向你保证，我会拼命练习，起码在明面上替中岛君维护好Sexy Zone，接下来请你多多关照了。”  
“不行不行！”菊池风磨：“我不能接受，还是赶紧换回来吧！”  
“为什么呢？你之前不是说你们关系很差……”中岛健人有些迷惑，“我以为他走了，你会特别高兴……”  
中岛健人话锋一转：“我在这里不行吗？我会好好努力的，你刚刚不也在外面说你更喜欢我吗？”中岛健人有些期待的握着菊池风磨的手。  
“我那是……”菊池风磨恼火的开口，“我哪能想到你会听到啊，我为了骗他才假装说喜欢你的，为了气他一下……”  
中岛健人握着菊池风磨的手松开了。  
菊池风磨慢半拍反应过来不好，一看，对面憋了很久的泪珠终于啪嗒啪嗒掉下来了。  
“你别哭啊……”菊池风磨慌的不行。  
“他喜欢中岛君，你也喜欢中岛君……”中岛健人只觉得一阵悲伤充斥内心，拿着袖子使劲擦着眼泪，“却没有人喜欢我……”越想越委屈，哭声也越来越大，“如果哪一天，两个世界完全重叠了，那消失的人格，也一定是我……”接着重新沿着墙壁滑在地上，崩溃的抱着膝盖放声大哭。  
菊池风磨急忙把中岛健人捂在怀里：“嘘，小点声，别哭了别哭了！”  
此时外面敲门声震天。  
“健人君，风磨君，还不好吗？马上要上台了！”马里乌斯的敲门的声音传来。  
“糟了！”菊池风磨看了一眼墙上挂着的演出服，这才想起来马上要现场演出第二首歌了，再看看眼前哭成一个小水库的Omega中岛，只觉得昏天黑地。  
啊，我也好想大哭一场啊！  
“快快快，要上台了，上次教你的舞蹈还记得吗？”菊池风磨把墙上挂着的演出服拿下来飞快的拆解，帮中岛健人抹一把脸上的泪水，“先上台好不好？”  
中岛健人打开他的手，捂着脸仍然在抽泣，菊池风磨飞快给他套衣服：“好了好了，特别特别喜欢你！赶紧穿上，求求你了！先上台了！”

ABO世界  
把演出服挂在墙上的一瞬间，中岛健人突然感觉一阵失重，面前坚实的墙壁像突然融化了一般，他就由于巨大的、不同寻常的惯性向前倒下去。  
第一反应是地震，第二反应是不是乐屋被改造了，和菊池的吵架只是一场静心设计的整蛊呢？  
扑通落在地上，尽管意识到“整蛊大成功”的牌子和摄像机即将到来，他应该摆出合适的反应，但之前和菊池的争吵已经耗费了所有精力，让他甚至连爬起身的力气都没有。  
身下是柔软带着潮湿的植被，鼻尖是青草的植物芳香，中岛健人缓缓坐起来，这里安静的令人害怕。  
一望无际的森林，却有些莫名的熟悉，惊恐的环顾四周，菊池风磨，乐屋，更衣室，演出服……一切都消失的无影无踪。  
中岛健人艰难站起身，心中不断下沉又下沉，他，大概再次穿越了。  
脑子乱糟糟的，却突然想起自己上次试图回到自己世界的时候，abo世界的马里乌丝说过，在那天之后的一周，还有一次门开启的机会，算算日期，也确实到了。  
那么，自己大概又穿越来了ABO世界。  
“不行，马上要上场了，趁门还没关，赶紧回去才行！”中岛健人努力驱散着杂乱的念头，环顾着四周。  
可是茫茫林海，哪里又有回去的路呢？  
此时，林间奔出一只棕色的茶杯泰迪犬，嘴里叼着一个蓝色的飞盘，闷头朝着中岛健人的方向跑来。  
“波尼塔？”中岛健人有些惊讶，难道是Omega中岛正带波尼塔出来玩，结果就遇上穿越了？  
波尼塔停在中岛健人面前，抬着小脑袋把蓝色飞盘举向中岛健人。  
飞盘有些旧了，还带着一些林间的尘土和树叶，但还能斑驳的看出上面歪歪扭扭刻的字：“Kenty Love Bonita”  
中岛健人当场笑起来，想不到这边的中岛健人和波尼塔的腻歪程度也不逊于自己。  
波尼塔依旧咬着蓝色飞盘往中岛健人的方向举着，见中岛健人只是笑，有些奇怪的歪了歪头。  
“是这边的kenty来带你玩飞盘吗？不过他现在暂时不在哦！”中岛健人蹲下来摸了摸波尼塔的头。  
波尼塔鼻子动了动，闻了闻中岛健人的手，接着眼睛瞬间睁大，蓝色飞盘扔在一边，又绕着中岛健人跑了一圈闻着，兴奋的叫起来。  
“啊？这么快就发现我是冒牌货啦？”中岛健人有些无奈，波尼塔叫完扑过来，中岛健人做好了被咬一口的准备，结果波尼塔却扑进中岛健人怀里，蹭着他的脸，呜呜兴奋叫着，小屁股开心的扭起来。  
“唉？”中岛健人有些受宠若惊：“好有礼貌呀！看来Omega中岛教育的很好哦！”  
中岛健人一把将波尼塔抱进怀里，好好揉搓了一番。  
波尼塔兴奋过后，又安静下来，环顾四周似乎在找什么，最终一无所获的看向中岛健人。  
“我也在找他哦！我和他都迷路了，波尼塔，你能找到他在哪里吗？”中岛健人抱着波尼塔，怅然的环顾四周。  
突然，波尼塔挣扎的从中岛怀里跳出来，朝着一个方向叫起来。  
中岛健人心有所感仔细看过去，渐渐的，他似乎感受到了空气中那份不寻常流动，那是在空间相撞时两个世界在时空缝隙中游走的气体勾勒出的影子。  
终于，中岛健人在若隐若现见，看到了“门”，两个世界碰撞不断，门也若隐若现，中岛健人在闪烁的碎片中，看到了更衣室的轮廓，看到了演出服的残影，还有一个熟悉又陌生的身影。  
中岛健人说不出心里是什么滋味，空间对撞似乎在不断增强，他看到对面的中岛健人拼命在更衣室四周摸索着，却无论如何也找不到“门”，脸上全是绝望的神色。  
果然他去了我的世界！  
中岛健人急忙奔向前，在两人双手即将触碰的时候，对面的中岛健人似乎终于绝望，垂下了双手颓丧的坐在了地上。  
于是在波尼塔的大叫声中，中岛健人和“门”擦身而过，摔在地上。  
“不能放弃！”中岛健人发了狠，用力盯着空中的虚影，一次次的冲过去，一次次的错过。  
中岛健人绝望的坐在草地上，波尼塔跑了过来拿头蹭着他。  
“别着急，波尼塔，我一定可以回去，我马上还要上台表演，我的队友和fan都在等着我，你放心，我一定可以成功，把你的主人换回来……”  
中岛脸上擦了一把脸上的汗和土，可是空中的虚影却越来越模糊，显然，空间对撞正渐渐结束。  
中岛健人再次冲了过去，意料之中的失败，甚至被绊了一跤再次重重摔在地上，来不及喊痛，却发现绊倒自己的正是自己之前修理过得“空间信号器”。  
中岛健人没有犹豫，拿起信号器对准了“门”的方向，调适着上面的按钮，很快，“门”就越来越清晰，他渐渐看到对面中岛无助蜷缩的样子，绝望痛苦的神色，下巴埋在臂弯中，似乎这样可以获得些勇气。  
别担心，马上就可以回来了哦！  
中岛健人拿着机器，一步步慎重的走向空间门。  
此时，对面的Omega岛抬起头来，看向另一侧，接着浑身颤抖一下，想站起身却没有成功。  
中岛健人在离“门”还剩一步之遥的地方停下了脚步，他看着门的另一侧，自己的队友冲了进来，震惊，迷茫，随后是恍然，着急的握住Omega岛的肩膀上看下看……  
中岛健人在离“门”只有一步之遥的地方停下了脚步，他迟疑了。  
我，应该回去吗？  
诚然，那边是我的世界，可那里是否还有自己的容身之地？完美承担偶像角色，甚至比本尊更受欢迎的Omega中岛在，是不是会比自己做的更好呢？  
况且，菊池风磨又暗恋人家，想必不会像对自己那般恶劣，以至于把团内关系搞的很僵。  
就算自己强行回去了，又该如何跟又一次失去Omega岛的队友相处呢？  
中岛健人脑海中，浮现着和菊池风磨吵架的片段，两人看向对方憎恶的眼神……  
已经……  
中岛健人看着对面，两人都在急促的说着什么，他看到Omega岛流泪的样子，队友把他抱在怀里的样子，如果从此不能再交换，想必他们最终也会获得幸福吧。  
那，自己就此退让，是不是就可以成全他们了呢？中岛健人不由自主的踉跄倒退了几步。  
可是，中岛健人又觉得一股强烈的冲动在心里，一个念头强烈的叫嚣着，他们不可以获得幸福，我绝不允许。  
可是凭什么不允许呢？中岛健人没有功夫细想，他只被这念头占据了全部心神，重新决绝的向门里走去。  
我不允许，我不允许，我不允许！  
“中岛！”远处，一声呼喊。中岛健人双手一抖，机器就摔在地上，“门”内的景色立刻暗淡了。  
中岛健人回身，不远处，菊池风磨正跑的上气不接下气。  
当然是这个世界的Alpha菊池。中岛健人再回身，“门”已经彻底消失，时空对撞，大概结束了。  
中岛健人闭上了双眼，心中无奈的叹息，接着就被人拥入怀里。  
“为什么突然跑走了，可急坏我了！”菊池风磨原本疾言厉色的口气，在把恋人抱进怀里的那一刻迅速软化，到最后的尾音沉入中岛健人的发尾和脖颈里。  
“怎么搞的这么狼狈，全身都是土？”菊池风磨看到中岛健人的狼狈样子，皱起眉头：“话说你这是穿的什么衣服？你出门时是穿的这件衣服吗？”  
中岛健人低头看看自己，满身的泥土弄脏了华丽的演出服，静心造型的妆发也乱糟糟的，哪里还有一点当红偶像的样子呢？  
“手又是怎么了？”菊池风磨又嚷嚷起来，一把抓住了中岛健人的手。  
钻心的疼，中岛健人倒吸一口冷气，菊池风磨连忙放松力气。  
之前和队友吵架拍桌子，早就疼的厉害的手指，在这边又不断摔打，红肿的不像样。  
菊池风磨心疼的看着，鼓起脸颊轻轻吹着气，一边问：“疼吗？”  
“没，没事啦……”毕竟长着一样的脸，中岛健人看着眼神温柔的菊池风磨，心中说不清是什么滋味。  
“怎么会没事呢？这可是弹钢琴的手呢！”菊池风磨眼中是温柔流淌的光晕，小心翼翼的捧着红肿的手，吹了一会儿之后轻轻亲了一下脆弱的指尖。  
仿佛触电一般，中岛健人的手猛的缩了回去，眼前的菊池风磨，带着温柔的笑意，那是自己从来没在队友脸上看过的表情。  
中岛健人突然察觉到一滴水珠滑落在脸颊上，下雨了吗？不，是自己哭了。  
“怎么了？”菊池风磨有些惊讶的挑眉。  
“好痛……”中岛健人声音沙哑。  
“对不起嘛！”菊池风磨有些无奈又有些愧疚。  
“你弄痛我了！真的好痛……”中岛健人捂着自己的心脏，衣服的布料被揪成一团。努力垂着头，眼泪却不受控制落在地上。  
“我知道啦，对不起嘛！”菊池风磨走上前，双手触上中岛健人的脸颊。  
“你不知道，你永远都不会知道了！我…我不想再回去了！所以，你不会知道了！”中岛健人语气决绝而绝望，挣扎着，最终抵抗不过被菊池风磨抱进怀里。  
菊池风磨哭笑不得，说着：“怎么了？”就扶着中岛健人的肩膀想看看自己恋人哭的小花猫样，可中岛健人却死死的抱住了菊池风磨的腰，脸埋在菊池风磨的胸前，眼泪大片大片的往外涌着，只把菊池风磨胸前的衬衣都湿透了。  
“别问了，对不起，但现在，抱抱我吧……”似乎是用尽了最后一丝力气，中岛健人埋在菊池风磨胸前，眼前一片漆黑，只有Alpha强大、磅礴的心跳，仿佛是历经风暴的小船逃入安全的避风港，中岛健人手臂紧紧抱着菊池，放肆的哭了起来。


	13. 换回去会死吗？会！

ABO世界  
蹑手蹑脚、畏畏缩缩的敲门声响过好几秒。  
身边趴着的波尼塔抬起身子，拿小脑袋蹭着旁边的大脑袋，脖子上挂的小铃铛叮咚作响。  
“唉…”中岛健人只得叹了口气，‘’请～～进……”拖着长音吆喝回复到。  
门被打开，菊池弟弟探进脑袋：“健人哥！”  
“干嘛啦？”中岛健人眼皮都懒得抬，咔嚓啃了一口薯片。  
“健人哥，你怎么，你怎么躺在床上吃薯片啊？！”弟弟显然是被眼前的画面震惊，临时更改了话题。  
中岛健人又从袋子里夹出一枚薯片：“床上怎么啦？不能吃薯片吗？”  
弟弟挠挠头：“不是啦，就是跟健人哥一贯气质不太相符。”  
“哦？我一贯是什么形象气质？”中岛健人这才懒懒的抬起头看向门边。  
“就是穿着整齐雪白的高级套装，在星云餐厅喝红酒，嘴角一直带着笑容，优雅的钢琴独奏那些……之类的吧。”弟弟随口列举着，又向中岛健人看过去。  
穿着宽松的睡衣，懒散的窝在被褥凌乱的床上，头发也滚的一窝乱草，用个皮筋把额发束在头顶绑了个苹果头，硕大的脑门下，架着一副老土的黑框眼镜。此时和波尼塔同样姿势趴在床上，一人一犬都努力瞪大耷拉着的惺忪睡眼，抬着头看向弟弟。  
弟弟忍不住喷笑，中岛健人鼻子哼了一声，“咔嚓”又啃了一口薯片。  
“等下！”弟弟飞快唤醒腕间芯片下了几个指令，不一会儿，半人高的银色智能机器人就顶着硕大的托盘来了。  
中岛健人一看，全是零食，游戏机，各种乱七八糟让人当被窝废物的东西，满意的朝弟弟点点头。  
“健人哥，虽然不知发生了什么……总之，别生我哥的气了！”弟弟机智的又补充到。  
中岛健人只觉格外窝心，于是艰难从被子窝里挪动了一下，让出一个空隙：“要不要一起来享受堕落啊？”  
弟弟有些意动，想了想还是摆摆手：“算了算了，我哥快回来了！”  
临走才想起敲门的目的：“健人哥，门房有你一个包裹，我帮你拿过来啦！”

中岛健人一边叼着薯片一边拆着包裹，圆圆的一个光滑球体，翻来覆去拿在手里摆弄了半天摸不着头脑，估计又是Omega岛的科技产品，中岛健人摸到球体上一个微微凹陷的卡槽，咔哒一声划出一个圆圆的小洞，中岛健人好奇的往里看，只觉得里面蓝光闪烁，吓得急忙把球扔了。  
“瞳纹验证通过……”滚落地上的小球还响着温柔的声音，随后小洞里投出一束光芒打在空中。  
“初次见面，健人君！”光影中，Omega中岛健人走了出来，只把没有见识的小偶像吓得魂飞魄散，  
“哇靠，原来你是宠物小精灵！！”  
“很抱歉只能这样和你见面，当你看到这段全息影像的时候，我们大概已经再次交换了。”Omega中岛微笑着继续说。  
中岛健人从被窝里伸出脑袋，小心翼翼的触碰床边人影，手指果然毫无障碍的穿了过去，这才吐出一口气，重新坐起来：“什么嘛，吓我一跳！”  
“吓到你很抱歉哦！”Omega中岛继续说，中岛健人一惊：“唉？可以和我交流的吗？”  
“当然只是我的猜测，说不定健人君很勇敢不会被吓到呢！”Omega岛的优雅的唇角似乎泄露出一丝狡黠，眼神虽然温柔看过来，但仔细观察就会发现并没有真的对上焦距。  
中岛健人气鼓鼓的坐起身来，瞪着眼睛，可惜对方并不能收到他的怨念。  
“汪汪？”波尼塔看着全息投影又看着中岛健人，疑惑的发出呜呜声。  
“时间不多，我就长话短说了。关于我们交换了以后，你要如何在我的世界生活。”Omega岛轻轻说.  
“毕竟，这次交换，可能是永久不是吗？”俊秀的Omega的眼中露出一丝痛苦的神色。  
“我们两个的世界，表面来看差不多，最大的区别恐怕就是性别类型的区分了。你可能很难理解信息素对我们意味着什么，简单来说，是信息素赋予了我们Alpha和Omega的存在，那么同样，信息素也能将我们绞杀。而我的离开，也正是因为，不离开，可能就只剩下接受死亡这唯一的选择。尽管，这个世界上大部分的Alpha和Omega还没有意识到这一点。而我本人，则无力解决这一切……”  
盘着腿，装作浑然不在意的样子听着，可随着内容的深入，顶着苹果头的中岛健人身体渐渐端正，黑框眼镜下的双眼也严肃起来。

现实世界  
“辛苦了！辛苦了！”中岛健人和初耳学番组的staff一一鞠躬道别后，步伐轻快的跳上manager 的车，还没来得及朝manager露出两颗大兔牙笑笑，就猛的看见后排有一双黑沉沉的眼睛盯着他。  
“风磨来接你下班哦！”manager打趣道。  
“别开玩笑了！”菊池风磨立刻扯着嗓子喊起来。  
“那是特意来看我的新发色的吗？”中岛健人笑眯眯的坐到菊池身边，拨弄了一下浅棕色的柔顺发丝。  
菊池风磨看了一眼中岛健人的新发色，没有说话。  
“好看吗？”中岛健人嘻嘻笑着凑过去“好看吗？好看吗？”连环发问。  
“好看哦……”是驾驶座上的Manager压低了嗓子学着菊池风磨说话。  
“喂！”菊池风磨忍不住抱怨。  
Manager和中岛健人一起哈哈大笑，菊池风磨看着笑的神采飞扬的中岛健人，只觉得牙痒痒。  
但更让人生气的是manager！  
明明都亲密无间合作多年了，连面前这个中岛健人掉包了都看不出来，如果Omega岛真的全知全能也就罢了，明明露出过很多破绽，偏偏manager能心大到每次中岛健人随便卖个萌就蒙混过关了！  
搞的菊池风磨每次在旁边都特紧张，就等着去救场，可惜manager的愚蠢，菊池一次出场的机会都无，真是可气。  
“太好了，你们两个和好了我就放心了！”manager先是像个小老头似的长叹一声，随即哼起了不成曲调的歌曲，仔细听一下，好像是新单《麒麟之子》。  
菊池风磨脸色阴晴不定，面前的中岛健人是个假冒品的秘密只有自己知道，他多少次憋不住想告诉谁也好，但身边的人，包括亲近的manager在内，他却不得不考虑一旦大家得知了真相会是怎样的后果。  
面前的假冒品中岛健人自然体察到了菊池风磨的抵触情绪，拿修长的指尖戳戳菊池那紧紧抱在一起的僵硬手臂。  
“干嘛？”菊池风磨观察着毫无觉察的manager低声哼了一句。  
“我今天也有在认真工作哦！”中岛健人凑到菊池风磨的耳边低声说。  
一阵玫瑰蜜桃的Omega信息素扑面而来，菊池风磨只觉得心中一荡，反应过来，又不自在的把中岛健人往外推。  
中岛健人则抓着菊池风磨的手臂，不仅推不走还乖巧的抱着菊池风磨的手臂摇晃着，卖萌的眨着眼。  
两人就这样在车后排推搡起来，直到哼着歌曲的manager从后视镜看到这“打情骂俏”的场景，当时就吓得歌也不哼了。  
菊池风磨最先发现manager的八卦眼神，赶紧拍了一下中岛作乱的手，中岛健人也讪不好意思的笑了笑，向前抱住前排座位，歪着头和manager撒娇：“我今天也有认真工作哦！”  
“辛苦了哦！”manager也眯着眼笑着柔声回应：“初耳学会比gochi压力小些吧？”  
中岛健人点着头：“今天喝到了很好喝的……叫什么来着，是咖啡哦！很独特的风味呢，果然如果不亲自品尝的话，很难理解芳香族氨基酸，经过美拉德反应，还有奎宁酸半族的降解怎么会产生800多种芳香类挥发性物质，而且不同的品种风味也完全不同，幸亏之前查过资料，不然第一次品尝咖啡的我，肯定会大吃一惊的！”  
“哦，听上去就很厉害呢！”manager随口应和着：“嗯？第一次喝？”  
菊池风磨早就察觉不对，戳了戳得意忘形的中岛健人腰眼。  
“呃……我是说……”中岛健人支支吾吾。  
“食评刚刚在番组里还没有说完吗？等节目播出的时候我们自然就知道了！”菊池风磨开口道：“说这种话，不如请我们去喝咖啡！”  
“赞同赞同！”manager瞬间忘了那点疑惑，立刻高声附和。  
中岛健人逃过一劫，回头朝菊池风磨挑了下眉表示感谢，菊池风磨已经翻了个白眼把头扭向窗外了。  
“我想去一趟NHK大楼！”中岛健人继续歪着头对manager说。  
听到NHK大楼，菊池风磨把头调转回来。  
中岛健人满意的点点头，又对manager补充道：“菊池也一起去。”

“你要干什么？”菊池风磨站在NHK的地下停车场，警惕怀疑。  
中岛健人站在一辆落满灰尘的车前摩拳擦掌：“我来开车啊，走，送你回家！”  
中岛健人从口袋里掏出几把钥匙，一一试探，最终还是菊池风磨看不过去，从其中挑出明显是车钥匙的那一把，插进车里开了门。  
中岛健人点点头，迈开大长腿就要踏入驾驶室。  
“喂！”菊池风磨颤抖的拉住他，话都说不利索：“你，你会开我们这个世界的车吗？”  
“我昨晚在网络上学习了一下大概，应该可以！”中岛健人信心十足，“风磨君去后排坐着吧！”然后头也不回就钻进驾驶室，被菊池风磨一把提溜起后领子揪出来，换成自己进了驾驶室，啪的关上门。  
中岛健人傻站在车门前，菊池风磨降下车窗，下巴指着中岛朝后排扬了扬。  
中岛健人气的瞪眼睛，想了想，拉开了副驾驶的门，坐了进去。  
“你们世界这种落后的内燃机动力车有什么难的？那你先开，你开累了换我！”中岛健人还在絮絮叨叨摸索安全带的时候，菊池风磨已经一脚油门出发了。

“所以你来NHK大楼，就是为了开你的车的？不对，是中岛的车！”菊池风磨开到半路才回过味来，“那你让我过来干嘛？”  
“啊？不是你自己想来的吗？”中岛健人表情无辜。  
“我以为你想到换回来的办法了，NHK大楼不就是可以交换回来的地方吗？”菊池风磨十分不满。  
“那要连通两个世界的‘门’打开才行啊！”中岛健人拖着长音。  
“那下次打开是什么时候？”菊池风磨赶紧问。  
“啧，20年后！”中岛健人翻了个白眼。  
“你！”菊池风磨气结，“我刚就想说，谁让你去染头发的？换回来时头发颜色不一样了，会出BUG的！”  
“这就是告诉你！”中岛健人挑起一缕茶发摆弄着，接着又伸手揪起菊池风磨的金发，“不会再换回来了啊！”  
“你少废话，明天赶紧把金发染回来！”菊池风磨只觉得再跟Omega岛待几天，自己迟早被气出心脏病。  
“话说啊……”中岛健人拨弄着菊池风磨的头发，尽管还是一头金发，但发根处黑色头发已经不断生长出来了，“你和健人君的头发，原本是黑色啊！”  
“？？？废话！”菊池风磨翻了个白眼，“大和男儿，天生金发，像话吗？”  
话音落下，他有些疑惑的看向Omega中岛的头发。  
“我和我家菊池都是天生金发呀！”中岛健人饶有兴趣的继续拨弄着菊池风磨的头发：“好神奇，是黑色的头发呢！”  
眼前蓦然一暗，车辆钻进隧道中，柔软的发丝在指尖滑动，黑暗中菊池风磨的轮廓若隐若现。  
中岛健人突然想起中学时代，那时的奶团子菊池还没有长出凶狠的獠牙，但已经对校园中人气鼎盛的中岛表现出了强烈的占有欲，校庆晚会上，自己的钢琴独奏是压轴曲目，新生菊池团子则被安排在愚蠢的舞台剧中扮演一株小草。  
中岛健人挑着一抹笑意在幕布后面看着菊池风磨的演出，和底下的观众一样终于等到这出无聊的戏剧结束，双手无意识的轻弹空气，冷不防，优美的指尖就被一只汗津津的手猛地握住。  
从下场口退场的小草菊池风磨，气喘吁吁的绕了整个后台一周蹿到上场口，中岛健人被抓的一个趔趄，只能顺势把菊池抱在自己怀里。黑暗中，菊池风磨那双亮晶晶的眼睛带着激烈的情绪看着自己。  
外面，随着主持人激动报幕的声音，观众席立刻沸腾起来，男声女声混合在一起，此起彼伏的喊着中岛的名字，而每一声的呼喊都让眼前菊池亮晶晶的眼睛怒火更胜。  
中岛健人无奈苦笑，被握住的右手怎么也挣脱不开，反而被菊池风磨找到机会插进指缝十指交扣，左手本来想狠狠敲一下菊池风磨的头，快落下来却又放松了力气，轻柔的落在菊池发顶，指尖插进了少年柔软的发丝之中，随即上瘾般停不下来，不知是在安抚揉着恋人的头抑或只是在拨弄发丝玩耍。  
菊池风磨犹如得到了允许，松开了手，却一把抱住中岛健人的腰。  
伴随着越来越热烈的尖叫，主持人再一次重复报幕，耳麦中，舞台监督已经在询问中岛健人的情况。  
中岛健人双手拨弄着菊池风磨的发丝，菊池风磨死死抱住中岛，纹丝不动。  
再过最多10秒，踩着高跟鞋的主持人和舞台监督至少会有一个过来。  
中岛健人一只手仍然安抚的拨弄着菊池风磨的发丝，另一只手猛地将穿着小草衣服的菊池风磨搂住带进最后一道幕布里面，10秒钟后，中岛健人抻平演出服从上场口登台，和踩着高跟鞋的主持人完美交接，主持人则和迎面走来的舞台监督一起再离去，谁也不知道最后一道幕布后面，一株小草坐在地上，双颊通红的捂着自己的双唇，耳边，动听的钢琴声音传来，而台上弹奏的人，优美的指尖起落，却似乎仍然能感受到恋人发丝划过的触感，在伴随着黑暗中的激烈接吻的时候，这份触感就更加火热和鲜明。  
很久没有这样肆意的拨弄菊池的头发了，中岛健人沉浸在往事中，眼神带上一丝哀伤。

原本在认真开车的菊池风磨，只感觉中岛健人的手轻轻落在自己发间，随后灵活而惯弹钢琴的手指滑入其中，温热的指腹轻柔拂过，手掌和手腕间或触碰到敏感的耳尖，一边觉得紧张的情绪被舒缓而放松下来，一边又因为耳尖被碰触而引起阵阵颤栗，终于在手越发大胆滑到自己脖子时，他终于觉得不妥，分出眼神看了中岛健人一眼，几乎是立刻，菊池风磨就狠狠别开了头，十分厌恶的瞪了中岛健人一眼。  
“啊，抱歉……”中岛健人猛地清醒，急忙收回了自己的手。  
“你看清楚点！”菊池风磨十分嫌恶的看着中岛健人：“又把我当成你家Alpha了？”  
中岛健人讪讪收回了手，指尖仍对那份发丝的触感恋恋不舍。  
“我没有别的意思，”似乎是觉得自己态度强烈了些，菊池风磨又缓和了声音，“你也知道我是直男，就是只喜欢我们这个世界女孩子的意思。况且，你要是把我当成你家Alpha的替代品，那我肯定是要生气的对不对？”  
中岛健人低着头。  
“你被当成替代品不也很难过吗？”菊池风磨继续说，“将心比心，我也不想被当成替代品啊，真是的，中岛也被他迷住了，你更不用说！”  
中岛健人不自然的笑了笑，看起来有点落寞。  
菊池风磨皱着眉头：“最好的办法还是赶紧换回来，你看你这副没了你家Alpha活不下去的样子，要是我家中岛也这样对我，我们团队关系就和谐多啦！”  
中岛健人点点头，又茫然抬起头：“你刚刚是说了‘我家中岛’吗？”  
……  
菊池风磨抓起衣领上的墨镜给自己戴上：“你听错了。”  
中岛健人又摇摇头：“不能换回去，现在这样，是最好的结果。”  
菊池风磨气的拍了一下方向盘：“换回来能怎么样，你回去找你家Alpha会死吗？”  
“会的，会死！”中岛健人斩钉截铁的说道。  
菊池风磨震惊的看过来，随即知道面前的人没有撒谎。  
一脚刹车，菊池风磨停车熄火：“上楼，说清楚。”  
中岛健人这才发现，已经到了菊池风磨公寓的地下车库。


	14. 夭寿啦，我中岛穿越到一个马上就要毁灭的异世界啦

ABO世界  
苹果头下的大脑门，冒着一颗痘痘，中岛健人托了一下黑框眼镜（实际是复古多功能娱乐穿戴设备），呆呆看着面前全息光影中的Omega中岛。  
由于讲述的内容太过不可思议，以至于让小偶像产生一种强烈的不真实感。  
我在梦中吗？面前的人，是个世纪大骗子吧？  
“我们两个世界很像对吗？”Omega中岛轻笑一声，“当然了，如果不是这样，‘门’也不会出现在我们两个空间的交界了。健人君，对我们世界的性别观很难理解吧，毕竟是你们那边只出现在同人文学作品中设定。但这样看来，说不定早有前辈在我们两个世界穿梭过了呢。”  
中岛健人点点头，这倒是，如果不是亲眼见识过这样的世界，又有哪个天纵英才能构思出这么奇异的设定。  
“但是啊，这个世界的设定被介绍到你们的世界后，显然被不断演绎，和我们这个世界原本的样子有了很大的偏差，我也不得不简单叙述，以免给你日后的生活造成困扰。”Omega岛笑意盈盈。  
以后在这里的生活吗？应该考虑的难道不是尽快回到自己的世界吗？中岛健人心底划过一丝这样的念头，但很快就被另一种更强大的念头取代。  
其实中岛健人心里知道，他不愿意也不想再回去了，那是一种很玄妙的感觉，是从他意识到自己再次穿越过后就开始的，仿佛已经能预感到自己未来的命运，他就是知道自己不会回去了。  
所以中岛健人很无奈的笑笑，继续听着Omega岛的叙述。  
“我们两个世界的最大分歧，不在别的，就在‘信息素’，回溯历史，也正是我的世界出现的第一个拥有信息素的先祖开始，两个世界才岔开了完全不同的发展脉络。  
在很长一段时间里，Alpha和Omega的数量是极其稀少的，相比数量庞大的Beta，我们更像一个特殊的民族。”  
“一百多年前，和你们的世界一样，我们同样爆发了世界级规模的战争，可我们却缺少了高瞻远瞩科学家的告诫，以至于大规模杀伤性武器横行。那是一段黑暗的历史，当和平归来时，世界上70%的人口陨灭，原本数量稀少的Alpha和Omega在战后逐渐掌握了政权，相应的战后一代，分化成Alpha和Omega的数量也逐渐增多。”  
“原本的少数族群突然掌握了主流话语，信息素互相吸引也好，发情也好，标记也好，越来越成了全世界所必须关注，并为之适应、改变的议题，又是绵延数十年的动荡，我的家族就是在这百年间伴随着AO崛起而崛起，自然也是我们的研究所第一个发现了异常。”  
“在过去，我们已经意识到战后一代分化成AO性别的比例逐年增加，而分化的年龄也越来越推迟，原本在20岁前，如果没有性别分化，就基本可以判定为Beta性别，可近些年来，30岁、40岁甚至50岁分化的个例也时有发生，毫无准备的性别分化，往往会造成极大混乱，这也是我们企业的皮下芯片能全民推广的重要原因，芯片的功能之一就是动态监测身体数据，以防突然爆发信息素威胁人身安全，出于保障生命的最高目的，隐私权被侵犯之类的呼声也就显得微不足道了。”  
“健人君，把这个戴在你的手腕上，接下来我的每一句话，你都要认真听了。”光影中的小球弹开，落出一个小小的带贴布的芯片。  
中岛健人好奇的拿起来，又看着自己的手腕，那贴布就像长了腿一般，呲溜就粘在中岛健人的手腕上，随后就见鬼一样消失了。  
“唉？？”中岛健人大惊，仔细寻找着胶布的边缘却是一无所获，甚至急切挠手腕，也是毫无痕迹。  
“健人君，你看着我的动作。”光影在的人，翻出手腕，另一只手掌在上方轻轻拂过，中岛健人有一学一，于是他皮肤下蓝光微闪，竟跳出一个蓝色的透明光屏。  
光屏和面前的全息光屏链接上了一样，不断裂变分化，随后划过大片数据。  
“你现在看到的，是中岛集团自第一个皮下芯片植入以来，到一周前收集的全部人体数据流，也是我的父母被威逼利诱以致陷害入狱也不肯交出的绝密资料。  
我走后，这份拷贝给你的数据，就是这个世界上仅存的最后一份资料，这份资料如何保存又如何利用，接下来我会分别说明。”  
“芯片监测出的数据显示，我们所有人的AO信息素水平，都在逐年剧烈升高，所以原本Beta性别的人才会突然分化，而Alpha和Omega则因为信息素水平的升高，更容易被信息素影响，我们财团之所以被构陷，导火索就是在全面安装芯片后，出现了数例Alpha狂化和Omega猝死的事件，这当然与芯片无关，而根据数据流的模型推演显示，这样的案列未来只会更多，爆发时间也会逐渐往更低年龄下沉。”  
“信息素，原本只是我们身体中激素的一个种类，到现在，却像一个不断传染升级的瘟疫，可偏偏，我们对信息素的吸引无法抗拒，发情、标记，是刻在我们基因里的东西，我们不能也无法把信息素从我们身体中消灭，所以即使知道不能任由我们的信息素水平逐年升高，到底该怎么做，即使是作为这个世界掌握最尖端科技的我们研究所，也是难以权衡。”  
中岛健人面前，闪烁着蓝色微光的虚拟屏不断从光滑的圆球中喷涌而出，随着全息声音的讲解，这个世界最为绝密的数据资料就一一呈现在眼前。  
接着，光屏中浮现了一个俊美的金发青年，中岛健人啊的叫出声，随即青年的资料也一起浮现，连名字都和自己西边同事一模一样。  
“接下来是你要注意的几个人！可能你都认识，不过是在你的世界中哦。”  
“这是藤井流星，男性Alpha，藤井财团的继承人。”光屏中的人影毫无情感的阐述着，“藤井集团原本就是根植关西的老牌财团，也是我父母创立公司之初的主要投资人之一，原本我和他是很好的朋友，当然在我分化成Omega后，我们的关系出现了很微妙的变化。”  
坐在床上的中岛健人大眼睛眨了眨，话语中“微妙的变化”背后蕴含的意味，他丝毫不想脑补。  
“遗憾的是，两年前，或者说更早时，我们两家的理念就出现了分歧，我调查至今也无法论断藤井氏在我父母入狱的事情上参与了多少，又出于何种心态，但目前，作为占股仅次于我们0.5%的第二股东，自父母入狱，研究所关停，我被彻底架空以来，我们集团实际已被藤井氏完全掌控，其中最为重要的，属皮下芯片和天网系统的管理权。”  
“管理权，而不是源代码和修改权限。”全息光影中的人微微一笑，点了点自己的太阳穴：“他们真正想要的东西，在这里，仅此一份。我考虑了下，决定不告诉你，因为你不懂技术，就好比小孩子手握杀伤性武器，无用且徒增危险，我会单独给你一个秘钥，能让你完美伪装在天网和皮下芯片系统的系统中。  
等我到了你们世界，源代码也会跟着我永远消失。藤井氏想要破解，只能恢复研究所建构，再集合集团之力日夜研究，再有个一二十年或许能解开谜底吧。”  
什么叫“你不懂技术，给你也没用”？中岛健人十分不爽，这分明是看不起人好吧。  
“我们这个世界的时间已经不多了。”光屏中的人声音沉重，“根据推算，信息素将会逐年指数级增长，狂化和猝死加快，再过20年，这个世界上将不会有Beta存在，50年，我们这个族群将会彻底灭绝。  
或许时间比这更短，没有未来的绝望末世，在达摩克利斯之剑落下之前，我们可能已经陨落在社会秩序全面崩塌的人祸里。”  
“集团被夺走也好，父母入狱也好，其实这些我们都有了心理准备，我无暇他顾，因为我知道这种状态不会持续太久，比我们内部构陷争斗更迫切的，是全员信息素无理由逐年飙升的事实，而我和马里乌斯一起研究的，也正是这个。”  
中岛健人面前浮现出一张复杂的有机结构图。  
“健人君，这就是我放弃救援父母，拱手将家族企业让人，甚至不惜牺牲自己的婚姻和爱情换来的东西。”  
“这是可以有效平衡AO信息素的药物，编号为FinderK307。在给你录下这段影像的前几个小时，我拿到了推演结果，我知道，我已经找出克服目前现状最有效的方法。  
从怀孕激素水平急剧变化的Omega，到无法抑制信息素狂躁的Alpha，甚至是刚刚觉醒信息素的Beta，都能有效平衡体内信息素达到一个安全状态。  
唯一的缺陷是，药物有依赖性，为维护激素稳定，无可避免需要长期服药甚至终生服药，而人体的抗药性也决定用药量只会逐渐递增，直到机器推演的90年后，药物将彻底失去效果。”  
“健人君，能将这个延缓世界90年死刑的武器就在你的面前了，你会选择怎么使用他呢？”全息光影中的人影轻轻笑起来，微笑的看着虚空，似乎在等待回答。  
中岛健人咽了下口水，张开嘴想说什么，想到对方听不到，又闭上嘴。  
“对原本的我来说，这可是咸鱼翻身的唯一指望。”光影中的人缓缓开口：“就和皮下芯片一样，FinderK307，是第二个全人类都必须拥有，而且需求量只增不减的东西，它凌驾于整个世界之上。只要有它在手，营救父母，重开研究所，夺回集团，只是时间问题，你能想象我会获得什么吗？财富，名望，崇拜，你所能想到和不能想到的一切。  
天才会为自己开辟道路，从今以后，哪怕是现在一句话就可以把我关在家里的菊池，都拦不住我的去路。”  
我无法想象你会获得什么。中岛健人撇撇嘴，我只知道你亲口承认嫁给菊池就是为了利用他了，你看这药一研究出来，你就迫不及待的踹开你家Alpha跑路了。  
等等，Omega岛这是踹开菊池跑路了？  
中岛健人从床上蹦了起来，听故事听的入迷，现在才反应过来，世界灭亡？我是来到一个什么世界？20年Beta灭绝，50年世界毁灭？？？喵喵喵？？Omega岛自己跑路把我扔这里了？是人干的事？？？  
中岛健人瞬间急得脑门汗都出来了。

现实世界  
拉开车门，菊池风磨一步跨了进去。  
“早上……”中岛健人扬着笑脸正要打个招呼，却突然卡壳了。  
菊池风磨自顾找个位置坐下，没有回应。  
“哦，你把头发染黑了！风磨、君！”Marius的手指穿过菊池风磨的黑色的发丝，被菊池风磨不耐烦的拍开手。  
“我本来就是黑发！”菊池嘟囔着说。  
“啊啊，Kenty染了茶发，风磨染回黑发，金发双子组合破局了！”Marius十分夸张的摊开手臂，语气中充满了遗憾。  
佐藤胜利闻言探出头：“金发双子？还有这种说法？”  
Marius点点头：“是呀，大家都说金发的两人太像了，简直认不清呢！”  
“呵，假粉！”菊池风磨冷哼。  
“不过，是有科学研究，说两人在一起生活久了，会越来越相似呢！sexy zone里，认识最久的就是你们两个了嘛……”佐藤胜利拉长了尾音打哈哈，一边眼睛余光看着坐在他旁边的中岛健人。  
中岛健人正靠在前面的椅背上，双眼微垂看着菊池风磨的黑发出神。  
“健人！”佐藤胜利忍不住出声：“你在看什么呀？”  
菊池风磨闻言也看过来，和中岛健人四目相对，两人的眼神都很复杂，但却都没有开口说话。  
还是中岛健人先笑了笑，把眼神移开：“好困啊！胜利让我膝枕睡一会儿！”说着就推搡着旁边的胜利要躺下来。  
“喂喂，别胡闹好吧！”佐藤胜利嘻嘻哈哈拍开中岛健人的手，最后还是被中岛健人抱住胳膊，耍赖一般把脸埋进佐藤胜利的围巾里。  
“Kenty简直是撒娇的小孩子！”Marius在旁边起哄。  
菊池风磨则冷脸把头扭向车外。  
东京未明，高楼之间，青色的群山在遥远地平线忽远忽近。  
菊池风磨觉得自己的心里缺了一块，他明确的感知到，如此大的天地之间，少了一个人。  
穿越而来的Omega中岛，已经逐渐嵌入每一个属于“中岛健人”的身份之中，难道该像那晚说的那样，就接受自己的队友再也不会回来的事实吗？

几天前，菊池风磨的公寓中，中岛健人，准确来说是Omega中岛健人摊在椅子上，指尖转动着钥匙链，集合了2019年sexy zone全部巡演场次会场限定的装饰物随着转动的撞击叮咚作响。  
“我不明白……”菊池风磨看着眼前摊开的大片光屏。  
“什么？”转动的钥匙串停下来。  
“你为什么不把这一切告诉你家Alpha呢？”菊池风磨坐直了身子，“虽然我没有完全听明白，但你一再拒绝被他标记，是因为AO信息素的结合会加快你们体内信息素的飙升对吧？”  
中岛健人扯起嘴角笑了笑，打了个响指，光屏中出现了菊池风磨和中岛健人的AO身体数据。  
“我和他，信息素的契合度太高了，这在过去是最完美不过的事情，可放在现在，越是高契合度的AO结合，其后Alpha狂化和Omega猝死的概率越高。如果不知道就算了，我明明知道，又怎么能让喜欢的人处于危险之中？我也没有办法告诉他，注定走向毁灭的结局，告诉他也只是多一个人跟着痛苦而已。”中岛健人看着光屏中菊池风磨的照片，眼中流露出一点哀伤。  
“人命关天，我就算理解，但是站在中岛的立场……”菊池风磨咬咬牙，“你就算再有难处，也不该把无辜的我们牵扯进去吧？”  
“我知道，我这样做很自私，所以我把我所有能给的一切都给了健人君，幸好现在看起来，他接受了……”Omega中岛捂住自己的胸口，刚穿越过来疯狂震颤的心脏已渐渐趋于平缓，互换身份的两人，正慢慢融入新的世界。  
太阳自地平线喷薄而出，刺眼的光线照亮了菊池风磨看向窗外的侧脸。尽管不想承认，或许在ABO世界的中岛是快乐的，顶级的家世、一生花不完的财产，蜚声世界的荣誉……  
至于那个世界的Alpha菊池风磨，“如果健人君愿意尝试接受，他会和风磨恩爱的生活在一起，就算他拒绝，风磨也会拼尽全力守护他的一生。”Omega中岛的话让菊池风磨内心充满的烦躁的情绪，他很想冲到ABO世界里揪住中岛健人的领子，问问他为什么就这样放弃，可现实是，他菊池只是普通世界里一早就坐在保姆车里赶通告的偶像艺人。  
无力改变的命运，让他感到从未有过的无力。  
至少——菊池风磨回过头环顾车里，每个人眼下无不带着连轴赶通告形成的疲惫阴影。至少，中岛现在可以睡到自然醒了，或许，或许我该祝福他。  
“给！”manager从副驾驶递过来几本护照，“去俄罗斯的签证办好了！”  
佐藤胜利接过护照：“辛苦啦，啊啊，想到学年历的俄罗斯取景就好兴奋啊……”佐藤胜利翻开护照确认姓名后，一一把护照分给大家，直到看到最后的一本，有些愣住，半晌才缓缓打开。  
那是一本松岛聪的护照，佐藤胜利不敢置信的抬头，和manager含笑的双眼对视。  
“医生判断他达到出院标准了！”manager声音轻柔带着一丝颤抖，“这次俄罗斯的拍摄，护照就由Sexy Zone的成员亲自拿给他吧！”  
过了几秒，车里才猛然掀起一阵兴奋的大呼小叫，巨大的快乐和压抑许久的悲伤混合起来，席卷了每个人，连司机都忍不住抽了抽鼻子。  
“你看，一切都在往好的方向发展不是吗？”狂热的氛围中，Omega中岛凑到菊池风磨耳边轻轻说，随后弯起眼睛笑了笑。  
菊池风磨看着被佐藤胜利拿在手里的松岛聪护照，心想如果中岛那家伙在，绝对会当场哭出来吧。


End file.
